Ghosts
by LC 86
Summary: Meet Christopher Berry. Lima, Ohio is about to. And several lives of the citizens of that small town will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello to all! I hope you enjoy this story. It is A LOT like my _Anna Stern_ story from a few months back. I know that I already have a story that I started on this cite that I have not finished yet. And I'm not sure if I'm going to because I'm having major writers block with that. Hopefully, that will not happen with this story because right now I am already loving it! And I hope you do to! There is one _slightly_ racy scene, but so slight in fact that I thought this needed an 'M' rating, so I'm just giving warning. Please review. Getting feedback is one of the best things for a writer.

**Disclaimer:** For all the time I spend thinking about this show, I really should have some shareholding in it.

* * *

Christopher Berry was pissed. His mother decided to take a job at Ohio State and therefore forcing her son to move to from New York City to Ohio. OHIO! As in a middle of nowhere state not near an ocean or a decent city or anything familiar. Chris was really fucking pissed. Fucking Ohio?

"That's a tough break, man," chimes in Jonah, Chris' best friend.

"Man, there's no ocean or anything there. I think my mom actually lived on a corn field."

"Really?"

"No, it was just a suburb, but man it is going to suck," concludes Chris as he and Jonah they brace themselves for the dreaded 'change at Jamaica' from one packed LIRR train to another; because it's the middle of summer on a Friday afternoon and everyone is leaving the city for the weekend. The boys are embarking on a train trip to The Hamptons where Johan's parents have a house. Ah, the lives of the mildly rich Jews of Brooklyn Heights. Both boys were excited for a week of surfing, over priced comfort food laced with crustaceans, and rich-bitch babe watching. The boys crossed the platform with their bags to the Montauk train taking them to Bridgehampton, and sat on the top deck of the double-decker train (because the top was just cooler). It was the middle of July, and Chris was not cool about having to change schools. And his whole lifestyle, the summer before his sophomore year of High School. He worked his ass off to get into Styvesant, one of the best high schools in the US, and now it was all going to go to waste at some cow poke town nowhere near civilization as far as he was concerned.

Chris had heard from a young age that he was a good-looking kid. Jonah was also not too shabby either according to the girls they played Coke and Pepsi with on the Bar Mitzvah circuit in seventh Grade. Both the boys always had girlfriends by the time it was considered acceptable to be attracted to the opposite sex. Chris knew that when he flashed his dimpled smile, the girls swooned, so he did so often. At the current moment he was single so he wouldn't feel guilty about his plans to hook up with as many girls as possible this week at the beach. Especially because starting August 20, when the truck comes to pack their items, he will most-likely be in a serious babe drought.

Chris, like his best boy Jonah, had a charmed life. His mom, Rachel Berry, was a famed music director for Broadway. She started out as an actress in small parts on the stage, but when she directed her first Off-Broadway play just for fun, she suddenly found her stride and passion, and was now a Tony Award winning music arranger for several musicals. Rachel has also done stuff for TV and movies and won a Grammy for her work with R&B sensation Mercedes Jones. The diva, Ms. Jones, said Chris was one of her favorite people in the world. Chris still has no idea why. Possibly it was his ridiculous height. Chris was 6'2" and still very much a growing boy. Big and muscular, Chris played several sports. He also loved music just as much as his mother, playing the guitar, piano, and base, besides his obvious singing voice.

Growing up it was just Chris and his mom. He didn't have a father, and in Chris' opinion, his mom was more than enough. Despite being as successful as she was, Rachel always put Chris first, she attended every PTA and parents meeting. She made it to every sports game. And made sure their home was in a safe neighborhood with good schools and lots of families. No expense was spared for her baby boy she would say. Rachel once told Chris that she was sorry that he didn't have a father figure, but in Chris' mind he didn't need one. Whoever his dad was obviously didn't care enough to stay around, so why on earth why would Chris ever want him. Plus having to granddads also helped with the lack of a father. Both boys had their headphones in and still had a ways to go before their destination. As Chris stared out the window watching the blurs of homes, cars, and landscape pass rapidly by, he couldn't help but feel unbelievably disappointed that he was going to have to leave all this to move to Ohio. And on top of that, he was moving to his mom's hometown, so now he was going to have to be persecuted with people wanting to catch up with his mom and all her stuff…blah, blah, blah. God, it was going to suck.

* * *

Rachel Berry was surprised when she got the call asking her to be a professor at the music department of Ohio State. Rachel was already tremendously successful and had achieved everything she had ever wanted. (Including a Grammy with her name on it, her elliptical goal for fall of 2009.) So when the opportunity to teach arose, it was so tempting. It meant immediate stability to her life. At her age, although it is not by any means an _old_ age, the idea of a more stable existence seemed like a never-ending vacation in the Bahamas, even with the actual location being Ohio. Plus, with this particular job offer, she could be closer to her family which was also a lovely notion. And… the fact that she was being asked to teach said to Rachel that someone thought she was smart and accomplished, and that was just pretty awesome.

The more Rachel thought about it, the more she realized she wanted to go home. She wanted Chris to experience life outside the pollution, and the noise, and bustle of city life for something quieter and softer. She wanted to slow down. She also wanted the opportunity to use her experiences in a different way and impart her knowledge on others. She wanted this opportunity and she didn't even know it until it fell at her doorstep.

Rachel knew Chris would be upset. Livid. But, she wasn't expecting the horrendous guilt trip he tried to take her on. Saying that their household was a democracy and that making this decision without consulting him first was just unfair. Ha. He honestly thought that would work? First of all, as Rachel has informed Chris many times in the past, life isn't fair. Second, Rachel has tired her damndest to be the best possible mother to her son and the fact of the matter was that he was a minor and just had to keep his mouth shut. It was times like those that Chris reminded Rachel of his father. Not that she would ever tell Chris that. Not that Chris' father even knows he has a son.

* * *

Chris loved spending time out at the beach. The smell of the salt water, the heat of the sun, the chicks barely clothed. It really was one of the best creations on the planet. After he sets a date with the hot lifeguard, Chris and Jonah decided to get some FroYo and relax a little at the cottage before getting ready for their big evening ahead. Jonah's dad got the boys into some fancy party at some fancy club. The best way to cap off Chris' last week of freedom before he has to pack to leave. He only has a few weeks left, and only 72 more hours in the Hamptons.

As Chris and Jonah ate their Pinkberry near the window, watching the muff walk by, Chris scowled at the city-dweller, actor-jackass that walked through the door. Jesse St. James. There were very few people that Chris Berry hated, Andrew Carson who kissed Chris' girlfriend in 5th grade before Chris got the chance, is one of the only others to make that list, but Jessie St. James has kept the top spot since Chris was 13. His mother was directing a new play when Jessie St. James was invited to the opening night party. Jessie was talking to Chris' mom Rachel and being very aggressive. He could see his mom getting increasingly uncomfortable and upset. Chris had never seen his mother look like that before and the only time he had ever seen her like that since was when she was around Jessie. The Broadway Theater Community was small and Rachel and Jessie ran around in several of the same circles, which was a thought that infuriated Chris. He had never heard his mother's conversations with Jesse, but the few that he has witnessed in his life were some of his worst memories. Chris eye stalks the Broadway star as he gets his frozen yogurt. Jesse walks up to Chris on his way out the door.

"Well, if it isn't Christopher Berry. How's your mom?" Jesse says in a purposely snarky tone. Roughing Chris' feathers.

"Why do you care?" Chris retorts back.

"She's my friend."

"Really? She's never referred to you with that before. And I'm going to go to the bathroom now, because if I don't remove myself from the situation at the current moment there is a high likelihood that I will punch you in the face and I really don't want to be yelled at for making a scene. So good day." Chris finishes his lecture, stands straight up to stalk over the others with his 6'2" height, and walks into the restroom; leaving Jesse and Jonah alone.

"That boy is just like his father," comments Jesse to Jonah on his way out the door. Jonah finds it an odd thing to say considering Chris doesn't have a dad. Jonah contemplates the statement for about 3 nanoseconds until a few girls in very little clothing, still dam from the beach water, come walking in. Chris returns from the bathroom and takes in the sight as well.

"God, I love the summer," muses Jonah when Chris sits back down.

Later that afternoon, Jonah's father, Adam is working on his 1976 Chevy Camero and as Chris hands over a wrench to help. Adam knows that even though Rachel is a wonderful mother, Chris is seeking the guidance of a father, although Chris has never truly admitted it. It's the occasional random questions that Chris has asked, since Adam first met the young boy 10 years ago at Jonah's Little League practice, which helped Adam understand that Chris' need for a father figure. Someone to look up to. Adam didn't mind being that person to Chris, and Rachel always seemed very grateful towards it. Adam knew that Chris was more upset than he even let on about the fact that he was moving from one of the most exciting places in the world to grow up – leaving one of the best high schools in the country in the process by doing so – to move to the middle of America. Adam also understood that this experience might just be the thing Chris needs to grow up. Adam felt that Jonah needed an experience like this as well, but with how Adam and his wife shower Jonah with every opportunity, which may never happen. Adam knew that you couldn't be a perfect parent all the time.

As Chris yammers on about how enraged he is that Rachel is doing this to him, Adam simply says, "Chris, this is one of those moments where you have a choice on how to act, and how you behave in this moment, it distinguishes the boys from the men. You can act like a man and try to find the good, or you can act like someone who will never grow up, and take it as a punishment. It's your choice." And with that Adam walks away and Jonah comes outside to tell Chris that he's done and Chris can use the shower. Chris is left feeling dumbfounded, but still enjoys his lovely date at the fancy shindig, that ended in some very nice third base action, as he goes to bed that evening. When Chris left his Brooklyn Heights home a few days earlier, he saw that Rachel had packed up half the house already. He hasn't seen her so happy in quite some time. Chris knows he has to be a man.

* * *

Rachel composed an e-mail to her closest friends to let them know that she was moving back to Lima and that she had a new position. The first e-mail she receives back was from Quinn Puckerman letting her know that she was excited to have lunch with Man Hands as soon as she arrived in town. Then she received one from Finn, who was all the way across the pond in Europe, informing her that Carole was glad to hear this news.

Rachel spoke to Finn on occasion; now and then. They were able to a good relationship after all these years and she still considered Finn her best friend. Sixteen years ago Rachel never thought that was going to happen, when she got the prognosis that changed her life forever. So now as she reads this lovely e-mail updating her about Finn's life in another part of the world, with a great picture of the wonderful landscape he now called home, Rachel was slowing coming to terms with the fact that not telling him was probably the dumbest decision of her life.

* * *

_It was an overcast Saturday when Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman made it official in front of nearly everyone they had ever met. It was a big, grand outdoor ceremony at a ranch about an hour away from Lima. The place had these lovely little cabins where everyone stayed. It was what Rachel Berry always imagined the real life Kellerman's to look like. After the lovely ceremony, Rachel sat with the rest of New Directions as they watched Quinn and Puck have their first dance as husband and wife. Rachel has never seen Puck smile so wide as he was at that moment. Rachel wanted that. She was sitting next Finn in a comfortable silence that had come with the friendship they had somehow formed despite the fact that they were no longer 'Finn and Rachel'. _

_After a few hours of food, conversation, and lots of champagne, Finn very politely asked Rachel, "You want to dance?"_

_As they walked out on to the dance floor, Finn took Rachel's hand and led her right to the middle and she felt as though every eye was on her. As the song changed to a soft rock classic, perfect for a slow dance with Finn, Rachel couldn't help but start to blush. Finn grabbed the small of her back and held Rachel close. With his arms wrapped around her body, Rachel melted into his embrace. She breathed in his masculine scent and smiled into his chest when she feels him do the same. _

_After a few more songs, the party was starting to die down. "You wanna get out of here? There is something I want to tell you," says Finn quietly into Rachel's ear. _

"_Yeah, let's go," she replied happily as they walked out of the party and towards the cabins. Several of the guests were doing the same, ending the night with the warm glow that radiated from the reception. _

_Finn had been working in Cincinnati with an Embassy program that brings people from all around the world to other parts of the world for school and work. Mainly kids at university. The organization had offices all around the world and Finn felt so lucky to get a job there after his internship Senior Year. He was a Human Services major and this was exactly what he wanted to do as a career. He would get an ear to ear grin just discussing his job and his employers seemed to like him as well. Rachel would do the same as well as she discussed her success as a music director for plays. _

_As Finn and Rachel walked into Rachel's room with a bottle of champagne they snatched up on their way out, Finn quickly closed the door behind them, excitement radiating from his body. "Rachel… I have big news," he says in an exhilarated whisper. She's sitting down on the side of the bed as Finn is leaning against the door._

"_What's going on?" she questions, happily enjoying his company. Knowing he was thrilled about something._

"_I'm getting promoted!" He says, nearly jumping out of his skin._

"_Oh, my God! Finn! That's incredible!" She remarks, as she jumps off the bead and gives him a big hug._

"_But Rachel, that's not even the incredible part…" Finn says as he unlocks their hold and puts his arms on her shoulders, finishing his sentence," the job's in Ireland. I'm moving to Ireland!" he exclaims._

"_Ahhh!" is all that Rachel can think to say as she jumps right back into his body, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is amazing news!"_

"_I know. And you're my best friend and I wanted to tell you first. I haven't even told my mom yet. I just found out Wednesday." Finn says into her shoulder. _

"_Finn, I am so happy for you! Congratulations!" she says with her head buried into his chest.  
__  
"I have to thank-you so much for this. I probably wouldn't have gotten into college if it wasn't for you. You've always believed in me and can't thank-you enough."_

"_You always believed in me, too..." Neither has left their embrace._

"_You didn't need me. You always knew that you would be successful and having the time in your life in New York or Los Angeles or some other wonderful place…"_

"_That's not true." She murmurs into him and there is a warm silence. After a moment, Rachel lets go of Finn and says, "This calls for some more champagne."_

"_Yes," he agrees. Finn sits down on the side of the thick, luxurious linens as Rachel opens the bottle and starts to pour._

_She walks over to him and hands him a glass filled with the sparkling elixir. "I really am so happy for you," she says and she stands between his knees, his long legs stretched out far from the bed._

"_To new beginnings," Finn toasts as he raised his glass._

"_To new beginnings," Rachel repeats as their glasses clink and they both take large sips._

_She leans down and presses her forehead against his. Their noses touch gently. She takes a step back and looks down at him, running her fingers though his hair. He smiles shyly at her. Rachel sits down next to him and looks at him with wide eyes. The wide questioning eyes that he loves so much. The eyes that take away all rational thought. The eyes she had the day at the doctor's office when he told her that she had lots of great things about her besides her voice, and she asked 'like what' with those eyes, he couldn't answer._

_They look at each other a little while longer, both nervous as to what might happen next. Will Finn go back to his cabin and bid Rachel goodnight? Would she kiss him? Would he kiss her? Would more than that happen? These were the questions filling up their minds as they sat and enjoyed the comfortable quiet. Both finished the last few drops of beverage in their glasses. Rachel gently takes Finn's glass from his hand and places it down on the nightstand with hers alongside it. She turns back towards facing him and gently touches his cheek. "I am so happy for all your success, Finn," she says quietly with earnest. _

"_I'm happy for you as well," he repeated, gently rubbing his fingertips against the forearm, wrist, and hand that were caressing his cheek. Their faces are inches apart as they both lean in an equal distance and kissed, letting their lips touch for the first time in such a long time. The familiarity of it is astounding. The energy that floats though them is the same as that first kiss on the McKinley stage. Both succumb to it, engrossed in the moment. _

_Rachel places her hands around Finn's neck and slowly leads him down on top of her. His hands are firmly around her waist as he accepts the invitation on lying on top of her. The formalwear wrinkling on their bodies. Finn gently kisses Rachel's neck as softly moans his name. At that, Finn brashly breaks apart from her, panting. 'I… I don't have a… I didn't think..." he says, barely able to catch his breath to finish the sentence. "Do you…?"_

"_No, I don't," she continues, "But its okay, I've been on the pill since we were seventeen." A very true proclamation. _

_He looks sternly into her eyes, "Are you sure? We don't have to do this."_

"_Yes, I'm sure. I want to be with you," she says before she leans up to continue kissing him. As his lips find their way back to place on her neck they just left, she whispers in his ear, "I want to feel you inside me." If it had been a few years earlier, Finn would have lost his load at that remark, but now he has had plenty of practice, most of which with the woman lying below him. _

_They made passionate love twice that night. Rachel got lost in the familiar feeling of the weight of his body on top of her, his gentle touches, his light musky sent. She couldn't get enough him. In the not-so-distant past, they had made love several times before. Sharing several firsts together. "You're my best friend, Rachel. I love you," Finn says seconds before they fall into sleep, as they lay in bed together._

"_I love you, too, Finn. You are my best friend as well," she says returning the sentiment._

"_Can you believe all that has happened to us? How lucky we are?" Finn asks his eyelids closing. Rachel doesn't even get to answer, as Finn has entered a comatose state. 'No, I can't' is the answer in her head as she dozes off as well. They made love one final time the morning after before everyone gathered for brunch. They both knew their lovemaking was goodbye._

_A few weeks later Finn was on the plane to Europe to start his new life and Rachel was back in New York, slowly getting recognized for her work. Rachel had been seeing someone in New York before the wedding, nothing serious and they had only gone out a few times. When she came back from New York, there were a few more dates with him until both of them realized it wasn't worth much. Neither were 'feeling it'. It only took a few more weeks until Rachel started 'feeling' something completely different. When she went to Duane Reed, she purposely purchased the most expensive test they had with the digital read out of clear, English words. She also purchased three other tests from three different manufactures just to be sure. When all of them confirmed her suspicions, it still wasn't enough. When her doctor showed her the blinking light of the heartbeat on the little man growing inside her, Rachel felt a wave of unconditional love. She decided to keep him. _

_She couldn't tell Finn. If she did, she would destroy the opportunities he had work so hard for, in that moment she decided to do this alone._

* * *

Rachel saw another e-mail from Finn on Sunday that contained a picture that was the view from his apartment.

**Hey Rach,**

**Once again I feel the need to discuss my joy about you moving back to Lima. Considering the fact every time I have asked you to come and visit me here in the past 16 years you have refused. And every time I have asked to visit you, you have come up with some lame excuse why you can't, I have think this might give us the opportunity to see each other once again. Despite the years, you are still my best friend and I miss you. Maybe we will finally see each other soon. And until then, I am sending you another photo of the wonderful landscape you keep on missing out on because you refuse to get your ass on a plane.**

**Later for now,**

**Finn**

She reads the e-mail and leans her head down on her desk. Part of her hates the fact that she still loves him. A bigger part of her hates the fact that she's never told him.

Christopher bid Jonah goodbye and walked down the street from the subway to his brownstone. Reenacting his wonderful vacation at the beach over in his head. He saw that the 'For Sale' sign had been covered with a big, red 'SOLD' sticker. He stops in his tracks, the weight of his duffel digging the strap into his shoulder, and sighs. Despite his best efforts, Chris Berry, the perfect model of a city-raised kid, was moving to an Ohio suburb. Fuck.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again so much for reading. I want to get a new chapter up soon, but my computer might be going in to be repaired in the next few days. Please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully it will motivate me as it has in the past!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello Everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update this. My computer was being repaired (and then FedEx wouldn't let me have it back without signing for it…) so I have been writing this in a composition notebook on my commute to and from work to put this up ASAP. Thank-you so much to all of you who wrote reviews, and alerted the story, and so forth. It means a lot to me and I truly appreciate it. I will try to have up more soon. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** For all the time I spend thinking about this show, I really should have some shareholding in it.

* * *

Chris Berry had loaded the last few boxes into the U-Haul and walked into his bedroom one last time. He and his mom had lived in this old, beautiful home since he was a baby and now… he was most likely moving into some pre-fab development that made him want to barf. When Rachel went to Lima a few weeks earlier for a weekend to find a home, she had asked Chris to come along. She wanted him to have a say in this new chapter of their lives. Chris politely declined mainly because he wanted to spend as much time in The City possible until the inevitable. Partly because if he went to look at new home, it meant he wasn't going to wake-up from his vivid dream.

He stands in this middle of his room and marvels at the size. With every possession he's ever had gone, it is a lot bigger than he remembers. He lies down on the cold, bare floor, the hard brown wood below him, and he closes his eyes and replays millions of memories over again in his head. He opens his eyes again and looks around at the blue and mahogany walls. The dark ceiling. Chris is going to miss all of this. He is going to miss his home. And no matter how much Bacharach his mother played this week, Chris Berry was not going to shake the feeling of abandonment that washed over him knowing he was moving far away from everything he knew. 'Be a man. Be a man, just like Adam said,' he repeated over and over to himself in his thoughts. It was going to take a lot to get through this.

Chris gets into his mother's car and she starts to drive down the road with a few remaining belongings in the back. They followed the large truck ahead of them through the busy streets. Chris loves his mother, but she has never been the best city driver. As Rachel Berry grips the steering wheel and slows down driving over the Bay on the Verrazano Narrows expansion bridge, Chris turns around; taking in the epic view he will not see again for a very long time. Even though he knows at the end of this over pass, he will be entering Staten Island, which is still part of the five burrows; Chris can't help but feel like he is leaving everything he has ever known. It was a feeling that plagued him. God, he was going to miss it! All of it!

* * *

It was nearly a 10 hour drive to Lima, so Rachel insisted on leaving at the crack of dawn so that they would make it there before sundown. Luckily it was summer and they were moving back in time-zone time, so it was only 7:30pm when they arrived at their new home, and still very much light outside. The movers quickly unloaded their boxes filled of memories in to various parts of the house. "This will be your room," Rachel said lovingly to her son.

She was well aware of the adjustment period that was going to need to take place here. She purposely looked for a house that would feel like home to Chris. It was big, but not too big. This room in particular was why she chooses this home. It was narrow, but long, and had large windows facing the front yard and the back. She knew Chris was like that, and while he takes in the space with an agreeable frown, Rachel sees her premonitions were correct. They purposely kept some air mattresses and sleeping bags in Rachel's car for tonight that they inflated for their sleeping accommodations for the evening. They ate fast food on the floor and were very quiet while adjusting to the new environment. "Chris, I know this is going to be hard for you, but I appreciate you coming around to moving here," said Rachel.

"I love you, mom," Chris replied.

After an early morning stop at Home Depot, Chris was painting his new room. He found a comforting shade of blue that fit the space well. After finishing the second coat that afternoon, he walked downstairs to the living room to see his mother looking out the large window out to the street. She looked happier than he had seen her in years. Rachel had an ear to ear grin and was holding on to her body tight. Chris had to stop being so selfish. Right now. "Hey, mom," he says cheerfully, snapping her out of her daze.

"Hello, Chris," says Rachel.

"So, the most important question of the day, what's for dinner?"

"I don't know, what do you want?"

"Well, you're the one who grew up around here. You must know what's good."

"Well… there's always Breadstix…"

"What's that?" asks Chris. When he and Rachel ate their meal of soggy, unseasoned Italian food that evening, Chris was slowly started to brace himself for the worst. Especially if that was what Lima, Ohio called 'fine dining'.

The building Christopher and Rachel now called home was different than was Chris was expecting. It felt like it had some sort of history and Chris loved that. It had large windows and a lot of walls that broke up the space into this strange maze. Creating a lot of hidden places. It was a great place to play flash light tag in his opinion. It was his favorite 'everyone on the block gathers on a rainy day to hang' game. After a big family outing to Lima hotspot Sheets 'N Things (and after getting over the sad realization that it was what Lima considered a 'hot spot') Rachel and her dads were getting the house to feel like a home. A few days later everything was unpacked and Chris was finally starting to feel comfortable in his surroundings.

* * *

Rachel was excited about starting her new job. She had several orientations on the campus with fellow professors and staff to get acquainted to her new employment. Rachel was also extremely nervous. She had never taught before (excluding the lecture she gave to the music program Five Towns College seven years ago). What kind of professor was going to be? Was she going to be demanding, easygoing, something else? She was completely unsure. When Rachel was in school she had several different types of professors who all became mentors for different reasons. Some were confidants that she could discuss her frustrations with. Others she cursed on a daily basis because of how hard they pushed her, but they made her better music director because of that, so she eventually had lots of respect for them as well. Rachel was also going to be the music director of the theater department at Ohio State, which could possibly mean several long hours when shows were in development. Rachel had no idea what to expect and it was starting to freak her out.

She was even more freaked out when the scary realization finally occurred to her that Chris would be attending the same high school she went to. The same high school she and _Finn_ went to. Rachel was trying her damndest to make sure Chris would not find out about Finn. In the end, Finn was just like several students to graduate from WMHS, no different than the others. Finn graduated on time with no special recondition, when to a state school where he got a great education, and now works a normal job, abet it is in a different country. That might be a good thing because it means he's never attended any reunions or class gatherings or anything of that nature. Not that Rachel has either. Although Finn did come home to see his mother on occasion. Rachel's only really kept in touch with Mercedes (because of her music work), Finn, and Quinn from high school. She wishes that wasn't the case, but she had a life to lead and sometimes things happen, and you can't keep in touch with everyone.

Rachel purposely put Chris in several advanced and AP classes so he would have as few teachers that might have taught Rachel and Finn as possible. Sure, Chris was probably going to end up taking Spanish was Mr. Schue, because Chris loved the language and was planning on going to college in Europe (hopefully in Spain or Britain), and Rachel knew she wasn't going to find a way around that. Luckily, Ms. Pillsbury was still the guidance counselor, so hopefully that would lessen the blow. As far as Chris meeting Quinn, who worked at McKinley High in the athletics department, Rachel had found the perfect distraction from that.

* * *

Chris walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get some food in his stomach before his first day at a brand new school. He had gotten some literature about the school from Rachel after she registered him a few days back. Chris was reading the pamphlet with butterflies in his stomach as he munched on some Honey Nut Cheerios. "It says that here that the school has a big football program. I could probably walk on the team," chimes Chris, knowing full well that he has above average athletic ability.

"You could, but I think you would rather take Drivers Ed, wouldn't you?" questions Rachel cheekily.

"What?" Chris replies full of excitement.

"Yeah, well, in Ohio, you can drive at 16, and since you're birthday is only a mere five months away, I figured you would jump at the opportunity to get a car two years earlier…"

"Oh, my god yes!" exclaimed Chris, jumping from his chair, nearly spilling his cereal all over the table, and pulling his mom in for a big hug.

"Okay, I'm glad you like this idea, but there is one catch…" Oh, course there was. Chris knew he wasn't getting off that easily. "I want you to get a part time job a few days a week. I will help with the car payments and the insurance when it comes time to purchase your first vehicle, but I want proof that you are responsible enough for this opportunity before I can commit to it," Rachel finished.

It was a fair enough deal, Chris thought. "I accept," he said, holding out his hand. They shook on it.

"Good. Now let's get out of here. We have a meeting with your guidance counselor before class starts."

* * *

Christopher Berry walked into William McKinley High School feeling out of sorts. It was so different than Stuyvesant. It was more modern, but there was a feeling of an old town stuck in its ways when he was cascading through the halls; to the final destination his mother lead him to. When he entered the guidance office, to get his final schedule and be greeted formally to his new life, he immediately notices the shocked expression from the little red head at her desk.

"Hello Ms. Pillsbury," quietly chirps Rachel, as she and Chris take the seats on the opposing side of the woman's desk.

"Its Mrs. Schuester now," says Emma, "how have you been Rachel?"

"Good. I just got a job at Ohio State. Hence the move back to Lima. This is my son Christopher."

"Hi," says Chris noticeably distracted. He couldn't help it though; the pamphlets behind the petite woman were confiscating his concentration: _Help! I'm in Love with My Stepdad! _and _WOW! There's Hair Down There! _were his personal favorites.

"I spoke to someone last week about his transcripts," continued Rachel not noticing her son's disinterest.

"Okay… it's Christopher…?" Emma trailed off

"Berry," Rachel says sharp and fast. Making it seem that that should have been an obvious response.

"Oh. Okay… well…" Emma starts typing into a computer, "It appears that Chris' very intimidating academic schedule is all set," she continues with her eyebrows raised. "Are you sure these are the classed Christopher should be enrolled in?" Emma asks as she picks up the paper that just finished printing. At that point, Chris snaps out of his daze.

"Excuse me," he projects with pride, "But I'll have you know that I used to go to Stuyvesant, one of the best high schools in the nation and I have every intention on studying at a prestigious university in Europe," Chris spats at Emma. And with that, Mrs. Schuester realizes that Chris is more like his mother that she originally thought. Maybe the dimwitted genes were not transmitted with the looks?

"I apologize," Emma finishes and all three parties stand up. "Well, welcome to McKinley. Here is a map and your final schedule. I see that you are also signed up for Drivers Ed, so here is the information on that," she says handing over the papers. "And if you need anything else, this office is always open."

"Okay. Thanks." He says as he shakes her hand and walks out of the office. And then his mother left too, speed walking to her car so she wasn't late for school herself.

* * *

Chris had a little while till the first class started, so he investigated his new surroundings. He was walking down the hall, when he heard the loud music blaring from the gymnasium. At such an early hour, Chris couldn't help but be curious. When he peaked his head through the open door was when he saw them.

The cheerleaders…

They were magnificent. Perfect. Chris was enthralled by how they moved to Christina Aguilera's "Candyman" with an effortless fashion that could only be described as 'trance inducing.' The way in which their skirts flew up as they spun and shook made Christopher feel like a peeping tom, but he couldn't get enough. He quickly pulled out his phone and videotaped 30 seconds of the escapade of women in front of him and sent it to Jonah. As the music slowly died down and the routine ended in the epic posses and pyramid, Chris knew it was his queue to leave unnoticed and not start the school year as some creepy voyeur… but he still couldn't look away.

At the end, a beautiful woman wearing trendy active wear grabbed a megaphone (from which Chris now learned the name of the squad… the Cheerios… like the cereal… hee…) and announced loudly, "That was pathetic. You think this is hard? I gave birth at sixteen! That was hard!" And with that, Chris walked away and found his first class, slightly petrified. As his first teacher walked in and the bell rang, Chris received a text from Jonah simply saying, 'Wow. Look at their skirts move.'

Chris was finally starting to realize that maybe this place wasn't too bad after all. When he walked out of his first class in search of his locker, he began to notice that there were lots of cheerleaders. All looking more perfect as they walked by. With a confidence he had never seen before. None of them seemed to have changed out of their uniforms. It was than when it hit him… this wasn't a death sentence; it may just be heaven on Earth!

Christopher Berry eased into his first day fine. His first few classes seeded like a breeze and he seemed to move under the radar of the noticeable hierarchy the school inhabited. When he was walking to fifth period, he saw it. The meathead jock that lunged an ice cold, 40oz Big Gulp, filled with raspberry slushy at an innocent young lady. Chris could tell she didn't see it coming. He had never seen anything like it. So violent and dehumanizing; Chris was so unsure what to do. He had grown up in of the most intimidating places on earth and he got rattled by a drink being spilled. But obviously it was more than that. It was the way in which the guy just kept on walking. As if it was nothing. Something casual as a nodded head or a hand shake. As Chris continued to put his new books inside the locker, he noticed that everyone else just kept walking by. No one showing concern to the young lady. Chris was unsure what to do. He was afraid to help her because he didn't want to be next, but he certainly didn't want to ignore what had just happened as well. At that thought the school bell rang and he needed to get to class. Now! If only he knew where the hell to go…

When Chris' free period came around at 6th period, he was afraid to eat in the cafeteria. These kids were crazy and the cafeteria could be the breading ground of the who's who. So Chris walked the school grounds and tried to get more comfortable as to where he will be going to school for the next three years. He sat and ate lunch on the bleachers in front of the grand football field, before walking through the back door near the music department. He didn't know who April Rhodes was, but she had her own 'Civic Pavilion' so she must be important.

He walked past the auditorium, the dance studio, and a few music rooms till he found a vacant choir room. Christopher felt a wave of warmth wash over him when he entered the open space. It was just an empty room with some scattered seats and a few lonely instruments, but it felt more like home than any place he had been in the past twelve days. He never wanted to leave this room. It felt magical.

Christopher walked over to the base and started to play. Ouch! It hurt his ears to hear how out of tune the instrument was, but it wasn't the base's fault – it hadn't been played in a few months. Anyhoo, after a few minutes of tuning, it was finally ready to rock and Chris started to belt out "New Amsterdam" by Elvis Costello.

* * *

As she walked down the hall with the swagger that came only with being a Cheerio, she heard the music. Her perfect ponytail swaying her bright blond locks to and fro as she walked towards the familiar sound. When she arrived at the location the music was coming from, she stood in the doorway and listened.

He was playing in his own little world – as he always did – when he stood up and started to play with more vigor. Singing and creating music were by no means special, but they were highly personal to him. As he slowly turned around, Chris stopped short, startled in the middle of the chorus, and was shocked by the female presence. Besides thinking that he was alone, and that private bliss being disrupted, Christopher Berry was now standing in front of one of the most magnificent creatures he had ever seen in his life.

"Hi" was all Chris could say in his stupor. _Hello, I love you_, was more what he wanted to say. Whoever this woman was standing in front of him, she was perfect. Chris suddenly understood why Jim Morrison crooned, 'Could you be the guy, to make the Queen of the Angles sigh?' because that is exactly what she was and 'sigh' was exactly what he wanted to make her do.

"Why did you stop?" The splendid being asked Chris, walking further into the room. Chris took off the base and put it back in the cradle.

"Um… you startled me." Um? He actually said 'um'?

"Well I couldn't help but stop and listen. You are very talented and I'm personally a huge Costello fan."

"Oh, well then you have good taste."

"I know," she said with a cocky twang. "You're new right?" she asked, continuing the conversation. They were only a few feet apart from one another now.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Christopher."

"Hi, I'm Alison."

Chris couldn't help but smile. "Is that really your name?"

"Yeah, well, it was either that or Amanda Jones, and my last name is Puckerman, so the latter really wouldn't have worked…" she was starting to ramble herself. Alison couldn't help but be enamored by the adorable boy standing in front of her. She was so drawn to him. A warm familiarity that she loved. Loved? Whoa. She just met him and that thought came to her head?

"Well it was lovely to meet you," Chris said as he extended his hand for a shake. He was so impressed by her. By her taste in music. And by the immediate respect he had for her parents for educating their daughter in great music.

"It was lovely for me as well," Alison replied. Chris flashed his patented dimpled half-smile and saw Alison smile widely as well. "You're very talented" she informs him for the second time, even though he's aware.

"Thanks."

"You should join New Directions."

"Nude Erections? What's that?"

"Ha-Ha. No." she says sharply. "_New Directions_ is the glee club."

"Oh, okay…" Chris replies, unsure as to what that quite was. "Maybe. I have Drivers Ed and my mom wants me to get a part-time job, so I'm not really sure how much time I other stuff I can get involved with."

"Oh, well try to make it," Alison croons as she turns to leave. She stops short when at the door and turns cross legged on her tip toes of her perfect gams and finishes with, "Thursdays. 3pm. After school. Here."

"Okay" Chris said dumbfounded. He has been never been so captivated by a female before. He was enthralled when he entered AP European History as his last course of the day and saw her sitting in the row behind him. Prefect for passing notes.

Before AP Euro with Alison, Chris has Spanish. He loved the Spanish language and wanted to be fluent before he embarked on his higher education in Europe; which he had been working on since he was twelve. When Christopher walked in, he got the same look from his teacher that he received from the guidance counselor this morning.

"You're Rachel Berry's son, right?" asked the curly haired teacher. Before Chris could even respond, the teacher continued. "I'm Mr. Schuester. Your mom was one of my best students. She is an extremely talented musician." Mr. Schue wanted to let Chris know that his father was talented too, but Will had already been informed by Emma that Chris did not know his father.

"Thanks," Chris replied, slightly creeped out by his new teacher.

"And just so you know, if you ever need anything, I will always be here for you. I'm a mentor to several of the students here at McKinley," Mr. Schue finished, knowing he was a big influence on Finn – when he had no father.

"Oh, well… I'm okay, but thanks… I guess. I'm gonna take a seat now," says Chris shifting his eyes in the same way Finn would when he was in an awkward situation and didn't want to make eye contact. Chris carried his large body towards a vacant seat and walked past Mr. Schue, while he watched. That young man is Finn thought Will as Christopher took his seat and started to copy down the information on the board.

* * *

Chris had taken a walk around the neighborhood a few days earlier and figured out a quick back way from his house to WMHS, and vice versa. This was the route he took home on this particular afternoon, too tired to walk the long way through town, passing all the businesses. Chris did learn that he only had Driver's Ed on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, so that left three days for part-time work, or sports, or whatever else he wanted. Christopher was seriously contemplating that club Alison was talking about if it meant spending any more time with her.

"So, how was your first day?" Rachel asked as they piled their plates with the vegan meal she made.

"You might be right about this place. It's not too bad after all…" Chris said with a dreamy smile.

"You watched the Cheerios, didn't you?" asked Rachel rhetorically.

"Yes, I did," Chris replied indignantly. "Their coach seems a little crazy though."

Rachel chuckled at that, "Yeah, Sue Sylvester is kinda crazy."

"Thanks for giving me her name though. I now know to stay clear," he says as they ate quietly at the kitchen table. Chris had his first good night sleep in weeks as he went to be excited to dream about Alison.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again so much for reading. I will try to have up more ASAP. Please review. I love reading your responses and they honestly help be keep going. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. I hope to have more up soon. Hopefully by the weekend. Please continue to let me know what you think. I love reading what you have to say. I really love this chapter and I hope you do to. Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer:** For all the time I spend thinking about this show, I really should have some shareholding in it.

* * *

Finn Hudson collapsed onto his couch after an exhausting day. He loved his job, but work was just one more nuance added to his life during the process of a break-up. After a relationship that lasted two years too long, Finn and Katelyn, his now-ex-girlfriend, finally called it quits. It really was for the best. Neither party was happy anymore and the spark had fizzled out years ago. The only real problem was that now Finn was left with the inevitable dividing of the assets and friends and so forth that occurred at the end of a long, monogamous relationship. He didn't love Katelyn anymore and she didn't love him, but was the stress and pain that eventually followed at the end of a relationship worth hiding how you truly feel? It's possible.

Finn always imagined himself married with children at his age. The only 'big boy' life choices he has made as a supposed 'adult' were moving to Ireland for his then-new job, purchasing a car when he realized that his office was not in Dublin, and purchasing his apartment when he realized his lovely two-bedroom was going to be where several of his American friends decided to holiday on the cheap. As much as he loved everything about Ireland, and he never saw himself leaving, Finn did imagine having a more fulfilling life than he had right now. He felt one-sided and wanted to be three-dimensional. It was around when he started feeling this way that he realized that it wasn't fair to Katelyn anymore by having this relationship. That's why it needed to end. The feeling was mutual. Both knew they didn't want to marry each other, but a relationship that lasts that long still leaves a numbing pain.

Despite the fact that he was currently mending a tired heart, Finn was happy. He really loves living in Ireland. At first it was a strange, new place and he was horribly homesick, cursing the fact that he made such a stupid decision, but eventually the green island grew on him, and now he can't really image life anywhere else. He missed his family and his friends back home dearly, especially one particular friend, but he was content. And to Finn, that was what mattered most. He knows that someday he will find that special someone and have the family he has always dreamed of.

Finn must admit that he grew up a lot living in Ireland. He was almost proud of his extreme naiveté when he moved here, but that was not an attribute that his fellow coworkers found amusing. He also knew he needed to mature quite a bit if he was going to get any friends his age. Luckily, Finn did find a group of people who became his friends and his family away from home. He had a wonderful group of loved ones in Ireland that now he can't image his life without.

Beyond living in a beautiful village near the ocean in Ireland, having a wonderful support system of friends, and a job supplying him with a livable wage – Finn was in Europe. And by association, he was given the opportunity to travel – to experience cultures he never thought imaginable in his small Ohio town – and experience life with different values and expectations. Finn has slowly grown into a cultured, intelligent human being with taste, charm, and distinction. Finn had to admit, it felt nice. Now as an adult looking back on his upbringing, especially his teen years, he is torn about how he was so immature. He knows that he had an emotional intelligence that steered him though life as a well-adjusted person despite **several **obstacles that would seem unbelievable to the average human; but Finn feels as though his upbringing left him more innocent and ignorant than he should have been. Moving to Europe was the best thing that happened to him because it forced him to grow up.

Finn also grew to love unexpected things living in Europe, such as music and movies and TV. Despite being British, The Kinks and T-Rex became two bands he played on repeat. Finn learned that anything embarrassing that happened to him in high school was **nothing** compared to _The Inbetweeners _(although British as well). He also started to drink tea and eat French food. And _The Commitments_, a tale of twelve young people from working-class roots who come together to create music as a way to better their situation in life, was now his all-time favorite film. Believe it or not, he could relate. At a small club in Dublin, one night out, Finn met Robert Arkins, the guy who played the manager Jimmy Rabbitte in the film, but in real-life is an extremely talented musician (and in Finn's opinion has the best song on the soundtrack with 'Treat Her Right'). Finn got to hear him perform and got his autograph, which is now one of this prized possessions. Finn also traveled all around Europe in his time there and appreciated a different plane of existence as his former peers.

Sure, Finn still clung on to his past, most noticeable with his relationship with Rachel Berry, but everyone clings to an extent. His love for her will probably only end at death, and that could very possibly be why he has never had a functional relationship, but she didn't want much from him, so he had to move forward the best he can. Even though Katelyn or Rachel may not be the right girls for him, he was still convinced there was someone special for him out there. And Finn would have the lovely Hudson family he dreams about more and more often as he ages. That he knows for certain.

* * *

Rachel Berry, like all living creatures, had regrets. In fact, she hated when people said they lived with no regrets because everyone has them whether they admit it or not. Rachel regretted not auditioning more and searching for opportunities to become an actress or singer before deciding on being a music director. She regretted not telling Finn, or really anyone from their mutual past, about Chris. And about three days into her new job, she regretted uprooting her family and moving here for this employment. She was blissfully unaware of how unbelievably hard this job was going to be. It was a larger undertaking than she even remotely imagined and now she was so uncertain that she could do it. Rachel Berry was no quitter, and she wasn't about to become one right now, but she knew that this was going to be hard.

On top of that, she was plagued by the possibility of her past becoming knowledge to Chris. In New York, it was easy for Rachel to hide her life before she had her son. (Even with the occasional run it with Jesse St. James.) Christopher never questioned Rachel about his father and about her life before she moved to NYC. Now, all Chris had to do was find an old copy of _The Thunderclap_ and her whole life would open up to him. Her geeky teen years. Being slushied. New Directions. They were now right at Chris's fingertips and there was only so much Rachel could do to stop him from touching the hot stove of his mother's earlier life.

This scared Rachel so much. Would Chris find out about? It was a question that plagued Rachel constantly and was making her regret the decision to move back home more and more. Then, every night, as she drove though Lima on her way home from work, she realized it was all worth it. All the uncertainty that came with uprooting her life. It was worth it because being home made her happy. Happier then she had been in a very long time. Despite her success, she was never fulfilled in New York. She constantly felt like there was a façade over her real self. The self she was unafraid to be in Lima. The person she wished to be again. Somehow, in her mind, despite all the conflicting feelings against this, that feeling of home and self made it worth it. All of it.

* * *

It was Christopher's third day at McKinley High and he still wasn't sure how he felt about it. Sure, there were hot girls and easy classes, but the atmosphere was different. Stiff. He knew that he easily fit in with the other students, after all he was still was a cool, good-looking kid from New York City, but he wasn't sure if these were the type of people he wanted to fit in with. Yeah, he still had three years here, but the fact was he didn't feel like himself here. Christopher Berry was not someone who easily fit into any group and at McKinley High School – everyone needed to be in a group. He was an outcast because he didn't want to be labeled and he knew it. He hated it.

At Stuyvesant it was so much easier. A lot of the students he already knew, despite with there being kids from all over the city. Even with Jonah at Brooklyn Tech, Chris was able to easily find a comfort zone there, and at McKinley, it just didn't seem possible. On top of that, Chris knew that if he didn't associate himself with some group or another soon, he would be destined with the fate of the slushied. Not only did the same girl as Monday get hit both Tuesday and today, but Chris also saw two other students get nailed. One of which was a guy. Granted he was an effeminate guy, but still. Chris really was starting to get worried about that. He walked the halls in a daze of caution and mild fear. Maybe he should join that club Alison was talking about. Just as a form of protection.

Just as he was turning down the hall from the Library to his locker, he connected directly with a fearsome woman. The Cheerio's coach. Christopher stood in horror as he gauged the reaction of the gorgeous woman standing about a foot shorter than him. She looked just about his mom's age; dressing in matching yoga wear. That was when Chris noticed how much she looked like Alison. _Holy shit_, he thought, _did he just collide into Alison's mom?_ Not an impressive start.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry," Chris said apologizing profusely.

Quinn looked up at Chris in disbelief. Chris thought that Quinn looked like she had seen… _a ghost._ She didn't say anything, but just kept standing there. Staring at Chris. Making him feel even more uncomfortable and apologetic. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you," Chris said repeating himself.

"No. Its fine," said Quinn as air finally refilled her lungs, acknowledging what happened. "Just watch where you're going. Are you new?" she asks finishing her thought.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Christopher Berry. You're Sue Sylvester, right? My mom told me that you were coach of the Cheerio's," he says this with a goofy grin, trying to break the tension. He hands are in his pockets and he looks at her like a little kid being reprimanded.

Quinn couldn't help but smile. God, he was a lot like Finn, she thought. "No, I'm not Coach Sylvester; she retired a few years back." Quinn explained. "I'm Coach Puckerman. You're Rachel Berry's son, aren't you?" she questioned.

_Puckerman? _Shit. She was Alison's mom. All Chris knew was that he had to recover and fast. "Yeah. Hi. Rachel is my mom. We just moved here."

"I know. She told me. Although she didn't tell me about you," she said in cheeky tone. "Well, anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you Chris," says Quinn holding out her hand.

Chris accepts it. "It was a pleasure to meet you too Coach Puckerman. I'm gonna go now if that's okay. I have lunch and I'm kinda hungry."

Quinn looks down to the floor and smiles once again to herself. "It's not a problem. Tell your mom Quinn Puckerman says hello."

"Okay. Will do. It was nice meeting you. Once again, I'm sorry I bumped into you." Chris said sincerely sorry. Quinn could tell.

"It's okay. Bye, Chris."

"Bye," Chris replies with a dimpled half-smile before walking off down towards the cafeteria. Quinn watched him as he walked off. It was like opening a door to her past; just by having a 2-second conversation with Chris. He was so much like Finn it was unreal. Except that fact that Chris was very much a real person, and what was worse was that Quinn was almost positive Finn had no idea he existed. Quinn was so unsure what to do next.

* * *

Rachel Berry hadn't stepped foot on the William McKinley campus since Graduation. She had now walked into her old high school for the third time in a week on Wednesday afternoon. She wanted to pick up Chris after his first official day of Driver's Ed; as a congratulatory sort-of-thing, because that was the kind of mom she is. Chris only had to take his written test for his permit on Tuesday, but Rachel knew that he had his first driving lesson today. She walked down the halls and so many memories from her past came flooding into her mind. Walking past her locker she lightly touched the cold metal and looked down to Finn's locker, a few yards away. She closed her eyes and thought back to the several conversations that happened in these spots. Most of which she hardly remembered the topics discussed, just that the talks took place. Rachel felt warm and fuzzy remembering it all, as she continued to stand at the same spot, replaying several memories in her head when she was rudely interrupted.

"Hey, yo, Treasure Trail!" yelled Quinn, commanding Rachel's attention.

A smile spread across Rachel's face before she turned around. She couldn't help it. "Hey, Quinn," Rachel says, excited to see her frieimie.

"Oh, don't 'hey, Quinn' me," proclaims Quinn as she grabs Rachel's and pulls her down the hall to her office.

"Oww. Quinn that hurts," says Rachel as Quinn pushes her into the Cheer office. Quinn finally let go when they're both inside, and Quinn has closed the door behind her. "What the hell?" asks Rachel as she gently rubs her arm and Quinn looks at her with fury.

"'What the hell?' WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK _YOU'RE DOING_, BERRY?" Quinn yelled, her chest rising and falling with bated breaths.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rachel, trying her hardest to play dumb.

"Oh, please, don't even try being coy. I invented that game. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Man Hands. I had a lovely conversation with a sweet young man today. And you know it's funny, he looked a lot that boy we _both_ used to date. You know his name. FINN. Remember?"

"Look, Quinn…" Rachel's voice trailed off for a moment, "It's not that simple. Yes, Chris is Finn's son. But Finn has no idea about him and Christopher has no idea who his father is. Please… just don't tell anyone." Rachel's perfuse plea to Quinn reminded Rachel of herself when she was sixteen. Finding out secrets and deciding on what to do with them.

"Rachel, you can't ask me to do that. I can't keep something like that from Puck. You don't keep secrets like that when you're married. Not that you know," explains Quinn.

"Hey! That was just mean. And I know that I'm asking a lot from you, but just keep it from him for a few days until I figure out what I'm gonna do."

"Why did you even move back here?"

"I got a job with Ohio State. It was too good of an offer to pass up. Plus, I wanted to come back home."

"Why?" Quinn asked; her voice stern. Both woman had their arms crossed across their respective cheat's, with vicious eye-contact, standing they're ground.

"Because I wanted to get out of the City," was all Rachel could come up with. In Rachel's mind, the move wasn't just about the big thing of getting a new position; it was also a lot of little things.

"You know, I thought I was selfish, but you. You're being so selfish."

"Excuse me?" asks Rachel, offended.

"Rachel, do you know how easy it could be for Christopher to find out about Finn? Do you know how Finn would feel if he found out about a child he didn't know about for half his life?" Rachel lets in a sharp breath as Quinn continues. "You came back here because you've been living with this giant secret for sixteen years and you finally want it out in the open. Without actually saying or doing anything. You want to seem like the victim, but the real victims are Finn and your son."

Quinn could see through Rachel's front easily. And to an extent, what Quinn was saying was true. If Chris found out about Finn on his own, maybe he wouldn't be too hard on Rachel for lying. But that wasn't all of it, and Quinn needed to know that are more than one side to this story. "Listen, Quinn, It's not as cut and dry as that. I didn't just _not_ tell Finn because it would be easier. Because it wasn't easier that way either. Finn had just moved to Ireland when I found out about Chris. I couldn't tell him because he would move back to the States. He would reject his promotion and all that he had worked so hard for, and I couldn't do that to him. And my career was just taking off too. If I were to move to Ireland to be with Finn, I wouldn't be able to do what I love also. So it would lead to either Finn or myself being resentful of the other just to keep 'a family' that neither of us were ready for. We broke-up after high school because we promised to never hold each other back, and by telling Finn about Christopher and trying to create a family, we would be going against that." Rachel came up for air as a few tears fell from her red eyes. "And then, when it came down to it… when I found out about Chris… the alternatives… adoption… abortion… I just couldn't do it. At that point I was making enough money that I could sustain a stable, above-average life for my son, and I wanted to keep him," Rachel says, finally finishing. Explaining why she had been living with years of regret.

Quinn looks down and shakes her head left to right, not wanting to believe Rachel's words. "I still think you should have told Finn…" she replies, trailing off.

"You're probably right…" Rachel agrees. And with that, Rachel's phone goes off and she looks down to read the text informing her that Chris is at the car waiting for her. "I have to go. Chris is in the parking lot."

"I understand. I hope that we can truly catch up soon," Quinn says, trying to leave on some sort of high note, as she leads Rachel out of her office.

"I have to ask before I go," Rachel says in the doorway, looking around at the trophies littering Quinn's glass box office, slowing her breath and trying to stop the tears, "What's it like being the coach of the Cheerio's?"

Quinn lets out a small chuckle and simply says, "Powerful," with a wide smile. Rachel smiles back as she turns to leave and Quinn puts a sympathetic hand on her shoulder for just a second before Rachel walks down the hall, wiping tears from her cheek.

"Bye," says Rachel.

"Bye. See you soon," Quinn repeats as she walks back into her office and takes a deep breath.

Alison walks down the hall and sees a petite brunette walk out of her mother's office with tears in her eyes. She sees Quinn walk out right after her, looking mutually upset, as both women say their goodbyes. Alison can tell just by the mix of sympathetic and regretful body language that something major just went down, and she's smart enough to know that it's none of her business. Alison decides to hide in the Girl's room for a moment to give her mother some breathing room before she meets Quinn at her office to go home.

* * *

Rachel walks out of the school to see Chris standing against the car with a miserable expression. She can't help but wonder if he saw her conversion with Quinn, but his text said that he didn't go inside the school, so hopefully he was ignorant of what just happened. Chris watches as she unlocks the car and he gets in without even really acknowledging his mother's presence.

"Why are you so upset?" Rachel asks once she gets into the car, practically confused, practically annoyed by her son's current demeanor.

"I don't know how to drive," Chris responds sounding very upset.

"What do you mean? What happened?" she asks as she turns the keys to start the ignition.

Chris starts to shake his head in his right hand, mumbling into his lap, "Look, it was just really bad… and then this mailman like just came out of nowhere… and I had to stop short… and it just… ugh… can we just go home?"

"OK. Well I guess you don't want to take the car around the block then," Rachel teases; to which Chris glares at her. God, boy are crabby, Rachel thought as they pulled out of the parking lot and went home to eat dinner.

* * *

**A/N:** FYI: _The Commitments_ is a real film, directed by Alan Parker, the same person who made _Evita_ and _Fame_. And it is about a group of 12 young people who come together to make music as a way to better their lives. Therefore, if you are a _Glee_ fan, may I humbly suggest for you to put it on your Netflix queue. Also, I had to shout out _The Inbetweeners_ because it is one of my favorite TV shows. And most of Finn's manifesto on living in Europe was inspired by my time studying abroad in London, one of my favorite places in the world, and I miss it very much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone. Thank-you so, so much for reading and reviewing. I really hope to have more up soon and I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is my favorite so far. And if you don't know 'Naïve' by the Kooks, which Chris sings for his audition, You Tube it, it's awesome.

**Disclaimer:** For all the time I spend thinking about this show, I really should have some shareholding in it. The original characters are mine.

* * *

Christopher Berry walked down stairs to the kitchen to grab an apple on his way to school. His mother was reading the paper against the counter eating cereal with soy milk. Chris very much respected his mother's veganism, as long she respected that fact the he loved a good steak. Chris and his mother were very different people, but when people started to get to know both of them, they would realize that they were also quite similar as well. Nature vs. nurture. Chris always knew that he didn't look much like his mom. In fact, the only thing that they did have similar as far as features was his eyes. He was often told that he had his mother's eyes.

"Hey mom," he said.

"Good morning, Chris," Rachel says looking up from the paper as he grabs the fruit off the counter.

"This is going to be a weird question, but did kids at school throw slushies in other kid's faces when you were at McKinley?" he asks genuinely curious and confused.

"What…?" asks Rachel as she stands in shock of her son's question.

"Well, yeah, I saw this girl the past three days get a slushie thrown at her. In this violent and vicious way. And the other students just walked by her and it was so weird."

Rachel looks at the floor as she listened to Christopher speaking. "Christopher, promise me that you will never do that to anyone. Ever." She said with her voice cracking. Nearly into tears.

"Okay, mom. I promise." He responds, knowing she was upset. Turning to leave the kitchen when he remembers the second piece of information he needed to tell her. "Oh, and a woman named Quinn Puckerman, the coach of the cheerleaders, says 'hello'."

"I know. I saw her yesterday when I was picking you up."

"Okay, good. What is your work schedule like tomorrow?"

"I have one class in the morning and then I am free. How are you doing on finding a job?"

"Well… honestly I haven't look, but I planning on going tomorrow. I promise."

"Wow. Two promises in a row. It must be my lucky day."

"Thank-you. Okay. I'm out. I'm gonna stay late at school today, so if I don't see you, have a good day."

"You too," Rachel responds as he walks out the door.

* * *

Christopher met Alison at the doorway before he walked into AP Euro. He was so excited to see her. She really was magnificent and from his observation of her over the past few days, he had seen that she was smart and sweet. Wholesome with this edge of sex appeal that drove him crazy. She had a class and grace that he'd never experienced before and he was certain he needed to get to know her more. Alison had a bright spot of his last few days of crazy.

"Hey," Chris says getting her attention.

"Hey," Alison replies back with a hint of flirtation.

That… Chris loves. He can play that game. "So," he says with a cocky half-smile, his right hand on the strap of his backpack. "I was thinking of joining that club you were talking about. It meets in the choir room, right?"

"Glee? You want to join?" Alison couldn't hide her excitement. "Mr. Schuester is always saying we need more male vocalists. What are you going to audition with?"

"Wait. Mr. Schuester? The creepy Spanish teacher with the curly hair?... He's always asking me how I'm doing…" says Chris with minor fear and distain.

Alison smiles, "He's harmless. I promise."

"Okay… so, I'll meet you after class…?" he asks flashing his perfect dimpled half-smile.

"Perfect," Alison replies and gives Chris a kiss on the cheek before walking into class. Chris waits for a second, leaning against the wall, similing to himself about the wonderful flirtation that just transpired.

Quinn was walking down the hall, returning fearsome looks from students when she noticed her daughter talking to Christopher. The flirtatious smiles. The body language. It was bad. Although Quinn was sure that Rachel probably raised her son to be just as much of a gentleman as Finn, maybe more, she was still nervous. It was the same fear that vibrates through her whenever she sees Alison taking to a boy. Quinn was well aware that Alison liked to flirt (a trait she acquired from her father) and she was so scared that one 'trust me' from a boy will end Alison up in the same situation as Quinn sophomore year. Quinn shoved safe-sex information down Alison's throat and also petitioned for better Sex Ed in Lima schools when she became coach of the Cheerios coach. After all, Rachel spoke the truth, girls was it just as much as guys do.

On their way out of class Chris walked with Alison to her locker as she dropped off the last of her books and they walked to the choir room together. It was the first time since walking into McKinley that Chris felt like he had a true friend. Although he would be lying if he said he didn't want more, but friendship was still a wonderful place to start.

"So, Chris… after Glee do you want to come over to my house. We can work on that assignment for AP Euro," Alison asked Chris in a sugary sweet manner that caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Yes!" he says back quickly, realizing that he was a little over eager.

"Great! We can walk, I don't live to far from the school," she replied as they walked into the Choir Room.

* * *

Chris walked in with Alison by his side feeling that same warm feeling of home he felt on Monday. About 7 or 8 kids had already taken seats as the rest filed in. Chris noticed that the girl who had been taking slushies to the face for, what was now, the past _four_ days was there; wearing a different outfit than this morning, but still had a smile on her face, which he admired. Chris took a seat next to Alison when Mr. Schue walked in. God, that guy gave him the willies. An audition sign-up sheet was passed around.

"Normally I would have you audition in the auditorium, but it's being painted, so we we're stuck in here today. This is where we will normally meet for rehearsals," explains Mr. Schue.

Christopher takes the clipboard and fills in the spaces on the next blank lines. He was fourth. He guessed that returning members didn't have to audition. He chose a song that was fun and perfect for his hell house. The first few kids to audition were good, he thought. They had fair voices, perfect for an ensemble.

"Chris, you're up," announces Will. "Guys, Christopher here is the son of a New Directions legend."

"I am?" asks Chris, surprised and curious.

"Are you kidding?" ask Will rhetorically. "You're mom didn't tell you? She was the Glee Club's first _STAR_." Will looks pointedly and smiles.

"So, his mom was in the club with my mom and dad?" asks Alison.

"Yes," says Schue. Alison puts an agreeable frown on her face as Chris picks up the guitar.

"You play guitar too?" she asks.

"Guitar. Base. Piano." Chris says in a humble tone.

"Do you play drums?" Will asks, because of the obvious reason that Finn played.

"No, sorry." Chris replies trying not to disappoint Will. He straps on the guitar and tunes it for a second. It was a Gipson. Chris always preferred Gipson to Fender. His mom got him a Les Paul for his Bar Mitzvah. Rachel said that it was a man's gift. Chris plucked the arm and strummed the strings with the pick. He started to play the sexy, strong opening guitar riff of "Naive" by The Kooks. When he started to accompany himself on vocals, the jazz band chimed in as well. The song showed off his range without bring to showy. He was rocking out and having a great time. Alison watch him entranced with her hands on her knees, her breaths shallow, mooning over the boy singing in front of her, erasing all other thoughts normally crowding her mind. The other members seemed to enjoy the performance as well. Little did Chris and Alison understand the irony of choosing a song called 'Naive' while auditioning for New Directions. The irony to both their lives. When Chris was finished, an applause rung out and he went back to his seat.

"Okay. That was great everyone. Let's start dance practice," Mr. Schuester announces.

"Wait. What?" Christopher asks Alison as she stands up to join the others in formation.

* * *

When Chris and Alison walked into the Puckerman residence, he became startling aware of her middle-class upbringing. There was a cozy, comfy, day-at-grandma's-house feel to this home and he loved it. He couldn't help but smile at the picture of Jesus on the wall right above the menorah resting on the mantle. Alison led him into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"You want a wine cooler?" she asks him as she cracks open a bottle of Blue Hawaiian flavor for herself. "I won't tell," she finishes coyly.

"No, I'm good," Chris replies with a soft chuckle and a sweet smile.

"Do you want to go upstairs to work?" she asks. Chris hesitates. He really likes Alison and wants to make a good impression not just on her, but also her mother who worked at his school. He didn't want it to be just another hook up with her. "It's okay. My mom coaches a Pop Warner league on Thursday afternoons and my dad won't be home for a while," Alison explains.

"Okay…" Chris responds and he takes a water bottle from her fridge and Alison takes out her textbook and notes. The walk upstairs and it seems like she actually wants to study.

* * *

Christopher Berry was surprised how easy it was to make out with Alison Puckerman. They had started to work on the AP Euro homework; their books scatted all about the bed, when Alison crept closer to where Chris was sitting, making a bold move. A few minutes she was lying on top of him and they were engaged in strong, wet kisses. Her lips and tongue were sweet from her blue syrupy beverage. It was now Chris' turn to try a bold move as he slowly moved his right hand from the respectable location on her lower back to her ass. She stopped for a moment and leaned up; her ands pressing against his broad chest. Alison looks down at Chris and smiles with joy. Chris has not moved his hand, and he returns the warm expression. She leans back down and kisses him with strength, as his fingertips caress the open pleats. _God bless the little perv that invented these_, thinks Alison as she enjoys this wonderful moment with Chris.

After a few more blissful moments with Christopher, Alison hears the door unlock.

"Shit," she whispers as she jumps off him and grabs her half drank wine cooler off the nightstand.

"What?" Chris asks.

"My dad's home," Alison replies. "Get up!" she says in a fevered whisper.

"It's okay. Dads love me." They can hear Puck's footsteps downstairs.

"Chris, you don't know my dad. He has **serious** aggression problems and I'm his little girl. You have to leave now," she says opening up the window and throwing Chris backpack through it. Alison gestures that Chris is next to go.

"You want me to jump out of a two story window?"

"You don't have much of a choice" Alison explains.

"Ali, are you home?" asks Puck screaming from the first floor.

"In the bathroom," she calls out. "Go," she says to Chris as she runs out her room to the power room, wine cooler in hand, closing the door behind her. Chris stands there alone – mystified by the exchange that just went down. So unsure of what to do. So unsure if he can even fit though the window. He tries his best to figure it out.

Alison runs into the bathroom and pours the rest of the Blue Hawaiian down the toilet and flushes. She stashes the bottle at the bottom of the bathroom waste basket. She then looks in the mirror at her flushed face and tousled hair. _God, why would I do something so stupid_, the thinks to herself as she splashes some water on her face and redoes her tight pony. Alison couldn't help but let her hormones take control as she spent a wonderful afternoon with Christopher. He was kind and a gentleman, but with a mature confidence that drove her insane. He was so unlike the boys in Lima. She takes a few deep breaths and straightens out her skirt before unlocking the door; hearing her dad walk up the last few steps to the landing on the second floor. Puck would have killed Chris if he saw him in her room. And Puck would never let his baby girl out of his sight, relinquishing the little freedom she begged to have.

"Hey dad," Alison says getting Noah's attention. Trying to distract him.

"Oh, hey Ali" Puck says, loosening his tie from a long day at work.

"How was your day?" she asks.

"It was good," Puck replies as they hear a loud noise vibrate from outside. "What was that?" asks Puck looking concerned at his daughter. Alison tries not to flinch.

"What was what?" replies Alison, trying to be nonchalant.

"That noise. It sounded like a tree falling…" he says looking over his daughter's head in the hallway.

"You're crazy, you know that dad." Alison replies, trying to be cute. "Oh, and you're hearing things," she finishes before she walks into her room and Puck walks into the master suite on the other side of the house.

Alison runs to the window to see Chris lying down in the dirt between the bushes and the vinyl siding of the house with his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face. Chris opens his eyes and looks up at Alison's concerned face though the window. He smiles; although he's not sure he can even get up. After a few more pain induced moments, he gathers the strength to stand — and crawls out of the bushes and hobble home. Alison watches wonders if she's okay. A minute later Puck calls out from the hall asking her what she wants for dinner.

* * *

The next day in AP Euro Alison apologizes profusely for what happened.

"I understand," says Christopher with a coy smile, "But you're gonna have to make it up to me now that have a huge burse on my back and a limp."

"I think that can be arranged," she replies with a light laugh. "So what did you think about Glee?" she asks.

"I don't know… the singing is fine, but I'm not too sure about the dancing. I can never tell my rights from my lefts."

"But you have to join," Alison says copiously. "We could really use your voice when we go against Vocal Adrenaline at Regional's."

"Who's Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Our biggest competition from Carmel High. They think they're hot shit because _Jesse St. James_ used to go there," Explains Alison with her hand on her pulse point as she exaggerates Jesse's name. "But we used to have Mercedes Jones, and she's won a Grammy, so we win. Plus Carmel's school color is the gross blue that Valley wore on _Saved by the Bell_."

Alison had just given so much information for Chris to process. Mercedes used to be in New Directions, and according to Mr. Schuester, so was his mom, so that's probably how they met. And why Mercedes like Chris so much. And since Alison said her parents were in the club too, maybe Alison knew Mercedes too, Chris thought. Plus there was the stuff she said about Jessie. There was no one in the world that Christopher Berry hated more than Jessie St. James and any sort of revenge on the man was sweet in Chris' opinion.

"I'm in" Chris replied with determination.

"Great!" Alison says, popping up from her seat as the bell rang, her skirt and pony fling up, and giving Chris a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Christopher was walking through Lima, occasionally talking to Jonah back in New York, as he filled out applications at every business in town. He promised his mom he would have a job by the end of the day today and the search was becoming more and more frustrating when every restaurant was telling him he was too tall to be a bus boy. Then, as a ray of sunshine beaming down from the cloudy day over the building, Christopher saw that 'Help Wanted' sign in the widow of Hummel Tire. Working with cars was the perfect way to prove to Rachel that he was responsible enough to have a car himself.

He walked into the garage and saw the folding table with a stack of applications. Chris filled one out with all the prudent information, but still didn't see anyone inside the shop. "Hello?" he called out walking further into the garage. "Is anyone here?" he asks.

"Back here," Chris hears a man's voice say. He finds Burt and Carol Hummel sitting at a table with cups of afternoon coffee. Both look astonished at the sight of his presence. All the color drained from Carol's face and she was as white as… _a ghost_.

"Can I help you?" asks Burt, struggling to get the words out.

"Um, yeah, hi. I saw the sign in the window and filled out one of the applications on the table. I'm here about the part-time position." Chris says with his goofy, I'm-adorable-and-innocent-please-take-pity-on-me, smile. Carole had seen it a million times before. "I'm Christopher Berry," he finishes as he puts the paper on the counter.

"You're name is Chris?" she says with a quiver, thinking of her late husband. "You're Rachel Berry's son," finishes Carole as she stands, to make sure her legs still functioned, as she snatches the sheet from the table.

_Why does everyone say that to me when I tell them my name_, thought Chris as he stood there engaging in the awkward situation; having no idea why everything suddenly became so uncomfortable.

Chris notices Carol looking over the paper as Burt stand to get Chris' attention. He sees the lovely older woman walk out the back, still holding his application in her hand.

"We'll let you know," chimes in Burt as he leads him out the front, and shakes Chris' hand.

"Thanks" says Christopher, unsure how to assess what just transpired.

"Tell your mother Burt Hummel says hello, okay?" asks the fleshy-cheeked man with a baseball cap and flannel. Chris could tell just by speaking to him that Burt had a warm, good heart.

"Okay, I will," Chris replies as he turns to leave.

Christopher's next and final stop was Sheets 'N Things. When Chris said the wage he was willing to work at, they hired him on the spot, since it was less than the pay requested by immigrants. A short, nervous older man named after a tree handed Chris over his Stock Boy apron and told Chris he started Saturday afternoon. It was better than anything else, Chris thought, as he walked home. And much better than the tire shop after that prickly moment not too long ago.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter was short, but it might be my favorite thing I've written ever. I'm not even sure why but I will filled with joy when writing. I hope to have more ASAP. Please review and let me know what you think. You're responses really modivate me and I love reading them. Thanks for all the alerts too!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hello All! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I must admit that I'm not too sorry because I was on vacation (where in which I went to a **Weezer concert and saw them perform an epic mash-up of Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face' and MGMT's 'Kids'**). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please respond and let me know what you think because it honestly keeps me motivated. I appreciate greatly all the wonderful responses I have gotten so far. Oh, and this chapter also features what I hope will happen on the Super Bowl episode. Maybe you agree with me?

**Correction:** Ohio and New York are in the same time-zone, so they would Chris and Rachel would not being going back in time as previously stated in Chapter 2. I should have double-checked that before writing. (Thanks for the heads-up Ace!)

**Disclaimer:** For all the time I spend thinking about this show, I really should have some shareholding in it. The original characters are mine.

* * *

Rachel Berry was loving having a quiet Friday afternoon with no one bothering her. It was peaceful. For how loud and boisterous she can be, she also appreciated the serene sounds of silence. Rachel was still getting used to her new employment at Ohio State. Being a professor and being given a whole theater program to run was a huge responsibility and, believe it or not, more work than she has ever had in the past. If Chris was younger, Rachel would not have been able to take this position.

Rachel was lounging on the couch when she heard a loud knock on the door. Actually it was more like pound. When she opened the door to a fuming Carol Hummel, Rachel's stomach tied into a giant, tight knot.

"Hey Carol," Rachel shuddered a hello.

"Hello Rachel," Carol responded in the tone of voice all moms use when they have dirt of a child they know. Rachel was in trouble and she knew it. "May I come in?" Carol asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Hummel." Replies Rachel, as she moves aside the doorway to let Carol enter the foyer.

"Rachel, we've known each other for a long time, so may I ask you a question… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Oh, yeah, Rachel was in trouble.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rachel was trying her hardest not to crack. "And can we please discuss this outside on the backyard patio." Rachel didn't want Chris to see Carole. It would break Rachel's heart. She escorted Carol to the sliding glass door that lead to the back of the property.

Once outside Carole was not afraid to let Rachel have it. "Rachel Berry… what… what is going on? What were you thinking? Does Finn even know?" Carole busted out the questions in an uncomprehending fashion. Carole was still trying to figure out how to grasp the situation.

Rachel broke down. She was shacking and crying and holding her body tight. As soon and she and Finn started dating, Carole treated Rachel like a daughter and Carole was the closest thing Rachel ever had to a mom, considering her own mother rejected her. Rachel was gasping for air as she whispered out a response. "I'm so sorry. You have always been like a mother to me and I didn't want you to find out this way."

Rachel's tearful plea did not falter Carole who was still fuming. "You didn't want me to find out that I had a grandson for, what, maybe sixteen years, because he accidently walked into the tire shop."

"No…"

"Jesus Rachel, what am I supposed to do here? Does that boy even know he has a father?"

"No"

"And how… how could you NOT tell Finn?" Carole asks and very quickly adds, "And don't tell me you two haven't kept in touch because every time I speak to him the first thing he does is tell me about you."

Rachel was crying; even harder now and she couldn't speak. Not a word. She was so unsure what to say to Carole. How could she explain why she didn't tell her she had a grandchild? "It's not as simple as it seems…" Rachel starts, thinking she should have perfected this speech before moving back to Lima. "Carole… Mrs. Hummel…" Rachel was struggling on where to begin. "When Finn told me that he got this wonderful promotion at work and was moving to Ireland, I have never seen him so happy. He was so excited and I know how hard he had worked for that because I saw it all up close. We weren't even dating when we made love. It just happened and when I found out I was pregnant, Finn had just moved to Ireland and he was so happy. I couldn't tell him. He would move back to the US and I couldn't take his dreams away from him. It would cause resentment and hurt and that was not what our friendship is about."

"But Rachel… that's exactly it. You are each other's best friends. How could you keep a secret like that from your best friend? And why did you name him Christopher?"

"Finn told me he always wanted to name his first son after his father."

"A son he doesn't know he has!" Carole snapped back. "God, Rachel this is obsered. You thought you would move him here to Finn's hometown and no one would tell Chris who his father is? Or tell Finn that he has a son? Were you even planning on telling me?"

"I haven't told you for sixteen years, why would I tell you now."

"I'm going to tell Finn," Carole said.

Rachel was stretched too thin to let this conversation go any further. "Fine go ahead. Look possession is nine tenths of the law and I have every right to choose what I am going to do with my body. I got pregnant and choose to keep it. I also choose to not to inform the father. If you have a problem with that's fine. But as one single mother to another, it would be really upsetting if you punished me for not understanding just because your son _happens_ to be the father."

"I wasn't a single mother by choice."

Rachel and Carole paused for another moment. Both knew they both loved Finn more than anyone else in the world and they were both wanted him to be happy above all else. "Look, I know that it is hard for you to understand my choices, but please respect them. I never thought in a million years that I would actually keep in touch with anyone from school when I left and I was shocked that I remained so close with Finn. I look at my son every day and regret so much not telling Finn, but I have no intention of doing so. Chris has never asked who his father is and if he ever does, I will tell him the truth, but how I choose to raise my son is my choice."

Carol nodded as Rachel continued, but there will still fury in her eyes.

"If you want to tell Finn, fine – but just remember that the words are a lot harder than they seem. And yes it might seem selfish of me to move back here and just assume that everyone was just going to keep this lie for me and I understand it they're not. I was given the opportunity of a lifetime with my new position and I was not about to pass it up. Plus I also felt that Christopher needed to get out of the city and to a different life. I spoiled him in New York and he needed to grow up more into a young adult. He will be able to do that here." Rachel's crying subsided and her voice was calm and stern as she explained her stance to Carole. Carole had an expression of disagreement as Rachel spoke, but it didn't matter. Because what's done is done and there was nothing either could do about it. Rachel was leaving it up to Carole if she wanted to tell Finn about Christopher, giving the older woman a knot in her stomach.

"Does he go to McKinley?" Carole asked, wondering more about her Grandchild's education.

"Yes."

"You know Quinn works there, right."

"Well aware. I saw her the other day and she also has met my lovely son."

"You know she could tell Finn. Or tell Puck and he would be furious if he found out about Chris."

"Well aware of that, too." There is a long pause as both woman catch their breath. The match between them in the final round.

"Hey, mom... I'm home!" Carole and Rachel heard Christopher echo though the house, causing Rachel to gasp.

"You have to leave now," Rachel said as she and Carole walked back into the house. As they passed by the stairwell, they saw Chris' tall back enter his bedroom.

At the door, Carole felt the need to give Rachel one final pearl of wisdom. "Look, I may be extremely biased, but I think you owe it to your son to your son and to Finn to tell them."

"You're probably right… but I'm not going to," Rachel replied softly in the doorframe, keeping her ground. Well aware that it was exactly what Quinn advised to days earlier.

"Fine." The women were silent for a minute as Carole returned back to the soft, mothering woman that she usually is. She opened her arms and gestured for Rachel to come in for a hug, causing a bittersweet smile to emerge on Rachel's face; moving into the embrace. "I don't agree with your decisions, but please don't be a stranger, okay?" Carole asked.

Rachel could help but feel loved at the moment. At the end Carole Hummel would always be an awesome mom and Rachel was well aware of the fact that she molded her own mothering skills after Finn's loving mother.

"I won't" Rachel replied, a few more tears escaping. They hugged for a little while longer and they Carole quietly exited.

Rachel was in over her head, and she knew it. There was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off at any moment and the James Bond suspense wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

* * *

Christopher Berry quietly walked into the silent new home and saw that his mother was nowhere to be found. He tipped toed upstairs, wanting to surprise her with the new that he got a new job starting tomorrow. He walked into his room, dropped his book bag on to the floor, and looked out the window to the back yard. Chris stopped short when he saw his mother talking to woman from the tire shop. She looked pissed. He opened his window just a crack and perched down on to the ground; purposely ease dropping. Knowing without hearing any words that his presence was the topic of conversation.

"_You didn't want me to find out that I had a grandson for, what, maybe sixteen years, because he accidently walked into the tire shop." _Chris overheard the older woman say. He had a grandmother?

"_No…"_ He hears his mother weakly respond.

"_Jesus Rachel, what am I supposed to do here? Does that boy even know he has a father?" _Well, Christopher always assumed biologically he had a father…

"_No" _He hears her barely sweak out again.

"_And how… how could you NOT tell Finn? And don't tell me you two haven't kept in touch because every time I speak to him the first thing he does is tell me about you."_ Wait. WHAT? That final sentence cut though Chris like a knife. He sinks back down to the floor for a moment, trying to comprehend, but he pops his head back up because he's too much of a nerd to want to be ignorant.

Chris could hear his mother crying and see her shaking. The protective side of him wanted to make sure she was okay. _"Carole… Mrs. Hummel…"_ He hears his mother say as she continues the speech as to why she has kept this horrible lie. Carole. That woman was his grandmother. It explained everything. Why Chris felt a closeness to her right away. Carole Hummel. And Finn Hummel was his father. The conversation continues to tare and jab into Christopher's body as he listens to the women continue.

_"But Rachel… that's exactly it. You are each other's best friends. How could you keep a secret like that from your best friend? And why did you name him Christopher?"_ They were best friends? Chris wonders if he could ever keep something like this from Jonah. He can't.

"_Finn told me he always wanted to name his first son after his father."_ Chris was named after his grandfather? And the hits just keep on coming.

"_A son he doesn't know he has!"_ Chris thought Carole was right on that point. It didn't make sense. Although nothing made sense anymore and it felt as though the walls were closing in.

Chris respected every decision his mother ever made, but this. This lie – this deceit – it was killing him.

"_You know Quinn works there, right."_ This perks Chris' interest for an entirely different reason.

"_Well aware. I saw her the other day and she also has met my lovely son."_

"_You know she could tell Finn. Or tell Puck and he would be furious if he found out about Chris."_ Was Puck Alison's father? If so, maybe it was good he jumped out of a window instead of meeting him. Maybe not? Either way, Chris takes this moment as his queue to end the conversation. He hurries down the stairs as quietly as he can and walks back outside when he reenters the house; he purposely slams the door hard, making as much noise as possible.

"Hey Mom… I'm home," Chris screams as he loudly stomps up the stairs. He wonders if either of the women see him enter. He also wonders if his mother notices his missing backpack.

* * *

A little while later, Chris see that his mom has taken a long shower, when she politely knocks on his door.

"Hey," Rachel whispers. "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset," Chris lies. "Just tired. I got a job today."

"Really? Where?" Rachel responds with glee.

"Sheets 'n Things."

"That's great, honey. But why do you look like someone just ran you over with a truck?"

Because it felt like one had. Chris now understands that his mother is a much better actress than she ever let on. She should have kept on going to auditions. After sixteen years, she's mastered the craft. "I'm fine." He responds, because physically speaking, he was.

"Okay. Well _anyway_, I was wondering what you wanted for dinner?" She asked, walking further into Chris' room.

"I'm not hungry."

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened. "What? Christopher Berry you tell me what is going on this instant." Funny. Chris thought he should be saying the same thing.

"Once again I'm fine," he replies with a hint anger. "And on second thought…" he smiles. "Can I have a cheeseburger? And some fries. And a soda. And do we have any of that soy ice cream left because that would be really nice too…" he trails off seeing his mother smile. Hoping to distract her.

Chris goes to bed a little while after eating. At midnight after a few hours of tired desperation, because Chris had too many thoughts bouncing around in his head to sleep – Chris opens up Google and searches 'Finn Hummel'. Even with looking at social networking cites, he comes up with nothing. After a little while Chris watches some porn hoping masturbation will get him to sleep. It doesn't.

* * *

After his first day of ridiculously tedious work at Sheet 'N Things, where he never felt more like a loser in his entire life listening to musack and getting yelled at by a bald disgruntled shopper with glass who tried to sell him weed, Chris walked to his grandfathers' house for dinner with his mom. Chris picked at his meal and excused himself to use the bathroom.

He purposely used the one in his mother's former room hoping to randomly glance over something that would have to do with his father. After trying subtly peaking around, Chris was nervously searching and ransacking for any memento of his father. Whoever that was. He looked in his mom's closet for a box or something that contained memories from her adolescencence, but couldn't find anything. Chris was ready to admit defeat when he sat at Rachel's former desk. He opens the top drawer and a few pens roll forward. They push an old photograph forward. Chris gasps when he sees him. The resemblance is so striking that it almost seems like a doctored photo.

_The best weekend ever! _

_2/5 – 2/6/2010*_

It says this, but Chris has no idea what it means. And why is there a gold star after the date?

* * *

_Rachel was so excited for Finn's impending birthday. It was in the beginning of February making him an Aquarius; a perfect match for a Sagittarian like herself. She had it planned out and knew that she was giving him the best birthday present ever. Even with his 2011 birthday falling on Super Bowl Sunday. The weekend of February 5__th__ and 6__th__ were about to fall in the record books for Finn Hudson. _

_Rachel had spoken to Carole about her plans to surprise Finn and even Carole agreed that it was probably the best present he has ever received. And since he wasn't getting a car anytime soon, it would definitely remain that way. Rachel entered Finn's new, much more spacious, room and jumped onto his bead at 6:00am Saturday morning. _

"_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she says cheerfully lightly bounced up and down on the mattress and hit his knee lightly, trying to shake him awake._

_His eyes crack open to the blurry vision of his girlfriend, way too energetic for a Saturday morning."Rachel, what the hell? It's Saturday and I don't even have to go to work today."_

"_Surprise!" she cheers at his defeatist remark._

"_Huh?"_

"_Get up. I'm holding you hostage and whisking you away."_

_Although his vocabulary had improved significantly since dating her, Finn was not nearly alert enough yet for Rachel-speak. "What?"_

"_Get UP! Don't you want to see your amazing, wonderful, perfect birthday surprise? I have been working on it for weeks!" Rachel was trying to hide her excitement with a little harmless gilt, but it wasn't working._

"_But my birthday is tomorrow." Finn replies; the smile growing wider by the second. He had no idea what was happening, but he knew it was special. _

"_Exactly."_

"_You're not taking me to the airport to go to Texas for the Super Bowl are you?"_

"_Ha. You wish. But I promise that it's a close second. Now c'mon get dressed. We have to leave right away."_

"_Okay. Okay. Give me, like, twenty minutes." He says moving the comforter covering his body; sliding out of his bed._

"_I will be in my car. Counting the seconds. And remember…I have a horn." Rachel says sternly as Finn grabs the towel off his desk chair._

"_Uh-huh…" he replies as he opens the door and walks into the bathroom. _

"_And dress nice!" Rachel yells as she stands up and walks out of his room._

_Exactly twenty minutes later Finn was tying his shoes when he hears Rachel wail on the horn. He was finishing the second shoe when he heard the second long honk; followed by neighbors coming outside to yell at her. Listening to her indignant responses, Finn can't help but smile. He really did love that girl. Sometimes her flaws made him love her even more. He grabs his letterman jacket as he walks out of the house, dressed in his nicest shirt and jeans, just like Rachel commanded. When he entered the car and saw her sitting in the driver's seat, he was starting to get excited for this little adventure as well._

_They were around the corner from the on ramp to the interstate when Finn asked Rachel. "So, are you going to tell me where we are going?"_

"_Never!" she replies._

"_Can I guess?"_

"_Sure, but do you honestly think you'll get it?" After a few seconds, his smile fades._

_Just about three hours later, Rachel tells Finn to close his eyes. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's still a surprise…"_

"_Fine" he says as he complies with her command. Then moments later, they pulled into the large parking lot in front of the glass pyramidal building._

"_So, open your eyes." Rachel finally says. _

_When Finn opened his perfect almond-shaped peepers, he couldn't help but smile. He turned to Rachel who was smiling back straight at him, breathing heavily. _

"_So…?"_

"_You're right; this is the best present ever." Finn said as he leaned over and grabbed Rachel's face, kissing her hard._

_When they broke apart, neither could wipe the smile off their faces. "C'mon, let's go inside…" she gestures as they exit the car and she hands him his ticket for entrance._

_As they got on line, Finn pulled Rachel in for a long embrace. "This is literally one of the most thoughtful things anyone has ever done for me." He says into her hair; holding her close._

"_I'm glad you like it so much." She says into his chest. The broke apart and turned forward, Finn taking Rachel's hand. They waited patiently till it was finally their turn… to enter THE Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. _

_Finn could not wipe the wide smile off his face as he held Rachel's hand tight, walking though the space. She was sure she had never seen him so happy. They just kept walking around; engrossed by all the amazing items they were coming across. So excited to see what was lurked around the next corner. Finn took his time as he walked though, wanting to soak up as much as he could. Rachel did the same. _

_After a few hours, they stumbled upon a theater. "You know we can just go in and listen." Rachel informs Finn as they peak in._

"_Really? Let's go." He replies as he grabs her hand and pulls her in side. They run though the empty auditorium and take seats in the front row. Letting out all the adrenaline bottled up inside them from their lovely morning in the museum._

"_Ladies and gentleman… may I present Rachel Berry performing a cover of…" Finn pauses his exciting intro as the next song came up. Both drop their jaws at the guitar riff that wafts though the room "…A personal favorite of mine…'Whole Lotta Love' by Led Zeppelin." _

_And with that, Rachel started to dance and sing along, standing in front of the stage. Her hips swayed back and forth in a sensual movement unlike Finn had ever seen before. From anyone… not just Rachel. She was sexy, she was caring, and she loved him. Life, at this moment, was perfect. _

_As the song ended, she collapsed down onto Finn's lap and her head rested against his shoulder. "Wow…" was all Finn could produce from his lungs._

"_Thank-you," Rachel said back cheeky and fast. She lifted her head and kissed him sweetly on the lips._

"_No… thank-you." He said when they broke apart. "This was the most wonderful gift I could ever ask for. Smile," Finn insists as he pulls his digital camera out of his pocket and captures a picture of them, looking so unbelievably happy._

"_Oh, it's not over yet." She said. "But now it's your turn to entertain me…" Her eyebrow raised high hoping out of Finn's lap, holding out her hand to lift him from his seat, 'Ramble On' coming out of the speakers as he started to perform._

_And it wasn't. After Finn gave Rachel a private performance that made her heart flutter, she took him around the rest of the building. They then went out to a great dinner. It was magnificent. Finn held Rachel close the entire night and could not let go. It was afraid it was all a dream. When the day came to a close, Finn politely drove them back to Lima. As they said goodnight, Finn gave her a long kiss, and Rachel did not want him to go. Not yet. And who said it had to. It was getting late._

_Rachel took out her phone and realized this was the perfect time to practice her acting craft. "Hello? Mrs. Hudson?... Hi, it's Rachel. I was wondering if Finn could spend the night at my house… After the Hall of Fame, we went back to my house and I made dinner... And then we were watching a movie with my dads and Finn fell sound asleep. And he just looks to peaceful to wake… Well, my dads said it was fine because they didn't want to wake him either, so is it okay?... I will make sure to have him call first thing in the morning when he wakes up… I'm going to go to bed in my room upstairs now. Goodnight." And then Rachel hung up, still sitting outside in her car._

"_That was impressive," said Finn._

"_Now, the hard part. Getting you up to my room without my dads hearing."_

"_You're room?"_

"_Oh, don't get your hopes up Hudson. We are going to sleep. That is it." It was a fair warning and a compromise he was willing to make to end his night in his girlfriend's arms. _

_They snook upstairs to Rachel's room and quietly undressed. Rachel changed in the bathroom and emerged in a cute pajama set that made Finn smile. He kept on his boxers and t-shirt as they went to bed. It was the most amazing feeling for both of them when Rachel wrapped her arm around Finn and rested her head against his broad chest. It was only made better when Finn engulfed her body in his embrace, pulling her closer. The two fell asleep in perfect unison, like this was what sleep was always meant to be for them. Sure, they could have fooled around for a little while, like they had in the past, kissing and touching and enjoying, but that wasn't the point. This was about sharing true intimacy. They both understood that, without saying a word._

_When Rachel woke at her usual early hour on Sunday morning, she breathed Finn in, not even opening her eyes yet. He enjoyed his birthday surprise even more than she imagined and it filled her heart with joy and she loved lying next to him; hearing his heart beat next to her ear. Rachel slowly slid her body out of Finn's light embrace and crept into the bathroom as quiet as possible. She didn't want to wake him too early on his birthday. After that, she walked downstairs to whip up her morning workout smoothie and saw her dads were already awake. _

"_I'm staring up the car," her father remarked as he left the kitchen and walked to the front door; car keys in hand._

"_Where are you going?" Asked Rachel partically because of the early hour. Partially because it was Super Bowl Sunday. Mainly because her boyfriend was still asleep IN HER BED!_

"_We're going down to Jeffersonville to the outlets." Her other father replied._

"_Today?" Rachel wondered, surprised that they didn't tell her._

"_Well… today's the perfect day for shopping. The average American is getting ready for the Super Bowl so we figured it wouldn't be too crowded. You're welcome to join us if you can get ready quickly." Her father said in cheerful tone. _

"_Ha. Me get ready quickly? This early hour must be affecting your common sense, and thanks for the invite, but I happily decline. Plus, I was invited to the Hummel/Hudson household for a Super Bowl-slash-Finn's Birthday Party."_

"_Did he enjoy the Hall of Fame?" Her father asked aware of her surprise._

"_He loved it even more than I imagined." She replied with a wide smile on her face. She grabbed her now finished shake and started to walk out of the kitchen with her dad. "Have a good time. Buy me lost of presents." She said bidding him farewell._

"_We will. Have a good time tonight as well. Bye."_

"_Bye," Rachel called from the stairs. _

_She walked into her room and started to quietly pretend she was working out, well aware that her elliptical was in view of her window, as she waited to hear her father's pull out of the driveway. When they were gone, Rachel crawled back into bed to rest in the same position the just left moments earlier. It couldn't get more perfect. Her father's conveniently left Rachel with the house to herself the one night her boyfriend stays over. They were almost getting too lucky._

_Rachel gently caresses Finn's face with her fingertips, trying to stir him to wake. When he's finally coherent, Rachel informs Finn about their newfound good fortune. He responds my rolling on top of her and kissing her hard. She responds by kissing him back with just as much vigor. Finn was being slightly aggressive, but not in a possessive way. He was kissing her with all his might, but instead of grabbing her ass or trying to squeeze her breasts; his hands were firmly placed at a respectful location on her hips. Rachel was genuinely grateful for how respectful Finn was to her. And to all woman. _

_He was gently kissing her neck when Rachel decides to truly make this Finn's best birthday ever. "Make love to me…" she whispers in his ear the same way Ally does in _The Notebook_, one of her favorite films… mainly because Ryan Gosling is so sexy._

_Finn's head pops up at the remark. He tries to assess if she's serious."You're sure about this, aren't you?" he asks._

_Rachel replies by gently kissing him on the lips. Her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head. "Yes," she says as she breaks apart from him. "Please make love to me."_

"_Okay…" He replies with an ear to ear grin. Rachel sits up for a moment, and turns on her iPod, letting 'All of My Love' echo around the room. Fitting for this encounter. And with that, they made love together for the first time. A feeling of warmth and love radiated throughout the entire morning when they did it for a second time a little while after completing the first. Finn went home shortly thereafter; not wanting to worry his mother._

_And when Rachel arrived at Finn's house that night when the game began for the celebration; neither of them could wipe the shit-eating grins off their faces. They were young and in love and just shared the most intimate thing two people could share together. It was the Best Weekend Ever!_

* * *

Christopher looked at the picture for a little while longer wondering what the back meant. Part of him wants to take the photograph, but he's not sure.

"Chris, are you okay?" he hears his mother ask from downstairs, realizing he's been gone a long time.

"I'm coming!" Chris shouts as the quickly puts the photo back in the top drawer and walks out. His eyes panning over the space one last time before he closes the door. He declares to himself to come back in a few days. Knowing there was more to be found there.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't get to proofread this chapter as much I wanted too, so if there are a lot of typos, I apologize. So, Chris knows about Finn... things are getting angsty. Will Carole let Finn know about his son? Tune in to find out what happens next! Please review! Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone. Thanks to all of you for reading and alerting and reviewing. I like this chapter and I hope you do to. Please let me know what you are thinking. Oh, also, I did some minor corrections to the extensive typos in Chapter 5. (You can really tell when I am writing this late at night or early in the morning apparently.) So, if you want to reread the more comprehendible version, feel free. The plot is still the same, though. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** For all the time I spend thinking about this show, I really should have some shareholding in it. The original characters are mine.

* * *

Carole Hummel heard the phone ring and jumped. She had been in a distracted state for days after finding out she had a grandson. A grandson her son, her only child, had idea about. (Well, not only child, considering she thought of Kurt as one of her own.) Anyway, Carole forced herself to open her eyes and get off the couch and answer. Burt would usually be home at this time, opened the tire store up for long-time customer, even though it was Sunday night.

When she saw who it was on the caller ID, she nearly contemplated not answering. If she didn't answer she didn't have to speak to him. Carole knew Finn would call back and maybe by then Rachel would tell him the truth. Carole knew that wasn't going to happen though. She knew she had to answer because she was going to have to face the inevitable and it was getting very late in Ireland.

When she answers the phone, Carole was almost afraid to even speak. "Hello…" she murmured quietly.

"Hey, mom. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, honey. I'm fine."

"Mom, you don't sound fine. Not at all. Tell me what is going on this instant!" When speaking to his mother on the phone, Finn sometimes had more confidence. He could get a little upset or aggressive when he needed to when he wasn't speaking to her face to face.

"Hey!" Carole said back. Her son would not speak to her that way. There was a moment of awkward silence and then she finally asked, "Have you spoken to Rachel since she's moved back to Lima?" knowing that they corresponded more often than Rachel would like to admit.

Carole tried to open her mouth and say what was going on with Rachel. That Rachel and Finn had a lovely son named Christopher. She wanted Finn to know the truth. He deserved to know the truth, but Rachel was right, the words are harder than they seem.

"Not really." Finn answers. "She sent me an e-mail about how busy she's been at her new job and that it's surreal to be back in Lima, but that was nearly a week ago. Why? Is she okay? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong with Rachel." She wasn't lying. Technically nothing was _wrong_ with Rachel; Carole just extremely disagreed with her life choices. "I just saw her on Friday afternoon. She's a very different person from who she was before. When you were kids."

"Well we all grow up mom. I probably wouldn't even have a job if I acted the way I did in high school."

"Well that's true." Carole couldn't help but agree.

"But are you sure you are okay? That Rachel is okay? Please let me know. I need to know."

Carol almost cried when Finn said that. Finn was never the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had an ability to oversee any situation and know what was right and what was wrong. There were definitely times when he chose the wrong choice because he could, but that was what made him special. He knew how to navigate a situation and try to find answers or solve problems. Finn never liked conflict, even when he started it. "Rachel is okay. I am okay," Carole chokes out, a few tears falling, "But you may want to give her a call or write her an e-mail. I think she needs some friends right now."

"Why would she need friends if something wasn't wrong?" Finn asks quickly. He was demanding answers to sooth the feeling in his gut.

"Why would there need to be something wrong if someone needs a friend. Sometimes the support and comfort of a friend is a wonderful surprise."

"I guess you're right," Finn conceded. "But you would tell me if something was wrong, right?" He asked like the young boy still living inside him.

"Of course I would," Carole half-lied. Technically nothing was _wrong_, but that didn't mean that things were right either. Everything and everyone were in this gray area. _Gray like a ghost, half-transparent, half-opaque. The ghost of a real-life young man living six blocks away._ "So, tell me how you have been feeling after your break-up with Katelyn?" Carole asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

And luckily Finn took the bait as he started to ramble on about how he felt about ending their long relationship; Carole listening intently, adding in pearls of motherly wisdom when she could.

* * *

Christopher Berry could not have been more conflicted. There was a very large part of him that wanted to scream and shout and stomp and throw a huge tantrum at his mother for lying to him. For lying to someone she said was one of her best friends. For keeping his existence a secret for all these people who obviously cared deeply about both Rachel, his mother, and this Finn-person, whomever he may be. Chris sat on the edge of his bed, still slightly damp from the after-work shower he needed to take, as he contemplated this situation with rage. For a boy of his size and stature, it was hard for him to hide his emotions. Especially when he was upset. Chris thought out how his mother had decided him for his entire 15+ years of existence and kicked his desk chair – watching it roll quickly to the wall that faced the front yard and bounce off the lip of the windowsill, light rolling back towards him.

He sat in silence, not even wanting the comforting sound of music, as he tried to stop his blood from boiling. When Chris heard a knock on the door, he contemplates not answering, waiting for the person to just move on down the road. His mother wasn't home and he wanted to vent in solitude. Instead, being the good-hearted person that he is, he troughed down the stairs and opened the door.

When he saw the smiling face, with a small braid her in shiny, blond hair sweeping over her forehead, he knew fate had dealt him a sweet hand.

"Hi," Alison says sugary-sweet, her lightweight islet sundress only adding to her charm.

"You are a sight for sore eyes. You have no idea—" and with that, Chris was cut off by Alison's soft lips covering his. Chris was really starting to like this girl. She had this wholesome exterior, but inside was this ballsy, bassass-ness that came out of nowhere, but rocked Chris' socks.

Alison forcefully pushed Chris backwards through the doorway and into the house. They were panting when they finally broke apart. "Hi…" was all Chris could muster in a response.

"We already handled 'hi', remember?" She says so cool and coy. "So, are you gonna show me the rest of your pad?"

"Yeah… of course…" responds Chris, finally able to speak in whole words, but still very much discombobulated. He takes Alison's hand and shows her around his maze of a home.

"I like the way the afternoon light fills this space," she says artfully as he finishes the tour of the downstairs. "There is this labyrinth –like atmosphere here that is so intriguing."

"Yeah, I mean as much as I miss my old, sweaky brownstone in New York, this place is pretty cool." Chris responds smiling. He still can't believe she's in his house.

"So… are you gonna show me around up stairs…?" She's so good at this, Chris is almost baffled. And considered himself a ladies' man. Luckily, he's not that off-center.

"But, of course," he responds, with the same sly tone of voice.

* * *

"I like your room," Alison remarks a short while later, walking around the space. "I like that you have both a view of the front yard and the back. It's like you can oversee the whole house. Protecting it somehow," she comments. Chris knows now, all too well, that there are pros and cons to this new bedroom.

"It's a good room" he replies, trying hard to not let his personal problems interfere with the fact that this amazing girl was in his room and his mother was out running errands – nowhere nearby.

"I really like the bed," she comments as she bounces lying down, letting her legs fly up as she gets comfortable.

Chris understands the invitation Alison's body language is giving him and he climbs on top of her, raising his eyebrow with questioned excitement, as he gets comfortable with the torsos aligning, their limbs tangling. "I like it, too" Chris agrees as he gently kisses her and holds her body tight. This is defiantly the BEST second date he's ever been on.

* * *

They were kissing pretty heavily and exploring each other bodies with their hands. Each enjoying the sensation of being close to one another. Alison could not believe how lucky she was. One great thing about a parent working at your school is that you sometimes get access to special offices, like the one where they keep all the student files, with their contact information, so you can easily look up where the boy you have a major crush on resides. (And depending on how much the crush is reciprocated, you can either stalk him from afar, or go up to the door and knock.) Alison was very glad that she should participate in the latter. And that she was now totally making out with the hot new kid! God, he was so cute! And he was hers! Alison liked possessing things.

Despite the pile of shit that Christopher walked in on on Friday, he was pretty f'ing happy in this moment. He really, really liked Alison. Sure, he had gone farther with other girls (although he did still have yet to lose the Big V), but that was not the point with her. Even though they were hooking up and they hadn't even been out on an official date yet, when he was with her, things felt right. Like this had the potential to be something great. It was a wonderful feeling. It was wonderful just being around Alison.

Because she was… wonderful. Beautiful, smart, funny, caring, and so many more adjectives that he had yet to learn about her.

Alison rolls them over and now she was on top of him. She sat up Christopher's lab, the skirt of her dress pooling around their legs, and gave him a deadly smirk. She took off her cardigan, revealing the millimeter thick straps holding up her dress. She was just showing off her shoulders, but it was still so sexy to Chris. Keeping items to the imagination only made things better. "I came here expecting nothing…" Alison chimes, leaning down.

"Well thank-you for being that type of girl…" Chris says, finishing the verse. That was one more thing he liked (loved…?) about her. Her incredible taste in music. She just quoted an Incubus song while making out with him! And it's a song about bedrooms!

He tucks hair behind her right ear, her innocent braid keeping hair out the majority of her face, right before their lips meet again. Their kissing intensifies by the second as they lose all track of self control and time. The only parts of their bodies they are concerned with are their mouths. So much so that it takes the extremely loud 'Ahem' of a fake cough from Rachel for both teens to stop.

Alison pops up off of Chris's legs; as he sits up and moved to Indian-style seating. Alison sits on the edge of the bed and puts her cardigan back on. The crimson on both their faces increased rapidly as Rachel glared them down. "Um, Chris, Honey… the next time you want to make out with the head cheerleader, you may want to close the door first."

"Am I in trouble…?" Chris asked trying to sound sorry. Hoping for pity.

"How did you know I was head cheerleader?" Alison was genuine curious. She wasn't even wearing her Cheerio's uniform.

"Oh, please. Do your parents even know you're here?"

"They think I'm taking an afternoon walk; enjoying the last weekend of summer."

Rachel smirked. "I bet your dad doesn't even let you out of the house." She said knowingly.

"Not really," Alison replied, smirking herself. Chris' mom was the woman who walked out of her mother's office with tears in her eyes four days earlier.

Alison was straightening out her dress as she stood up, knowing it getting time for her to leave. "What's your name," Rachel asked, "Considering my son forgot to introduce you."

"Oh, this is –" Chris started.

"I'm Alison," she finished.

Rachel smirked a second time. "What, do you have a sister named Sheena?"

"No, but I have a little brother named Tommy." Rachel let out a laugh at the young lady's quip. Alison liked Ms. Berry, noticing that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring. She must know about Beth. And why she was named Beth.

Chris and Alison started to walk through the room to leave when Rachel held out her hand to Alison. "It was a pleasure to meet you," Rachel says with a warm smile.

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you too Ms. Berry, although I slightly wish that it was under other circumstances."

This girl was a charmer, and Rachel liked that. She released Alison's hand from their shake and said, "Now get home before Puck kills you," Rachel quips causing Alison to let out a light laugh and wide smile. "And you," Rachel turns to Chris, getting his attention, "Put some shoes on; we're going out for dinner." And with that, Chris walks Alison downstairs to the door, getting one last, chaste, goodbye kiss as she exits. He puts his shoes on that are sitting in the foyer when Rachel walks down and informs Chris that they are going to Breadstix.

* * *

Finn knew as soon as he hung up the phone that his mother was lying to him. He knew that something was up. Otherwise she wouldn't have changed the subject to his break-up so quickly. He humored her and told her about his sad feelings, because even though he knew it was for the best, he was still sad about the break-up. Finn was never good at mending a broken-heart, even when he was the one causing the ultimate ends. It took him months to truly get over Quinn, and that was after he broke-up with her because she cheated on him with Puck, his best friend, and lied about it. Even when Finn openly admitted his feelings for Rachel and wanted to be with the brunette instead, he was still trying to get over Quinn. In time Finn did, like with all his relationships, and when that realization came, he was glad.

Even though he let his mother change the subject in regards to his questions, Finn had a pit in his stomach that let him know something wasn't right. His mother was the most important person in his life and he never wanted to disappoint her or put her though any sort of pain. Finn wanted to make whatever was causing her strife end immediately. The knots in his stomach caused by the fact that there was probably something wrong – that Carole for some strange reason chooses to keep Finn in the dark about – were starting to physically hurt. Finn wanted nothing more than to hop on a plane and find out what was wrong. And if he had the vacation days to do so, he would. Unfortunately, it was only September and he had used up most of his vacation and personal days when Burt and his mom came to visit this past May. Europe really was wonderful in the spring and Finn was glad they came, but their visit sucked up all his days off and he only had two sick days left until January 1. It sucked because Finn desperately wanted to shake whatever was making him feel this way and he knew the only way to stop the feeling was to go home.

And what did any of this have to do with Rachel? From all the information she had given him over the past sixteen years he has been in Ireland, Rachel should be happy and successful starting this new job. Maybe it was different than what she was expecting and now she was upset? Maybe that's why she needed a friend? Or maybe, just maybe, she needed… _a boyfriend?_ Finn knew that she was single, and he always been kind of glad. There was still a large part of him that saw himself spending the rest of his life with Rachel. Having a family with Rachel. Getting to hold her and kiss her whenever he wanted. In all the relationships Finn had over the years, the only one he saw an actual, realistic, attainable future with was with Rachel. Even with her high expectations and unrealistic dreams, when Finn thought about what might happen between them, there was always a feeling as though the rest of his life, good and bad, should be spent with her. Sure, he thought about what would happen with this girl or that girl when he was with other people, but those dreams always were pure fantasy and Rachel was reality.

Finn wanted to see her so bad. He _needed_ to see her so bad. There. It was settled. He was going to go back to Lima, sometime next year – the first time in nearly twelve years. The main reason why he had not been back in so long was because why on Earth would he go to Lima to visit his friends and family if they could come to Ireland and crash at his house in Europe for free. Even Finn admitted it was a pretty sweet deal. Unfortunately it was an offer Rachel never took him up on.

* * *

Chris sat opposite his mother in the booth at Breadstix as they ate in silence. God he hated this restaurant. And it wasn't even cheep either. He missed going to a deli or a diner in New York and for less than $10 getting an amazing meal, and not even knowing the name of the place.

On top of his disappointing meal, Christopher Berry was still reeling over the fact that his mother, someone who was supposed to be the only person he could rely on and trust, had been lying to him for SIXTEEN YEARS! It was still taking everything in his body not to go apeshit on her. Yes, the lovely Alison was a welcomed distraction, but the last thing Chris wanted to do was drag her into this. He cared about her too much already to let Alison worry about his family problems. In that moment, Chris had decided. After this next big bite of food, he was interrogating his mother about who his father was.

* * *

Noah Puckerman walked into Breadstix to pick up dinner for his family when he saw her sitting at a booth not too far from the door. He knew from Quinn that she was moving back to Lima and Puck had to admit that he was a little excited about that. He liked being reminded of his rebellious youth. Seeing people from his past kept him in touch with that badass side of him which had calmed down with having a family and running a business. Puck sauntered over to Rachel and saw that she wasn't alone. But when he got to the table, and he looked down at the large man-boy shoveling down a forkful of spaghetti, he went momentarily lightheaded. Noah Puckerman had seen… _a ghost._

"Rachel…" Puck choked out, barely above a whisper.

"Oh my god, Puck!" Rachel said elated. For some reason unknown even to herself, Noah was a sight for sore eyes. She popped up from her seat and gave him a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek. "Chris," Rachel says getting her son's attention, "This is my good friend from high school, Noah Puckerman. Noah, this is my son Christopher."

Puck was afraid to say any words. His eyes just rapidly moved from Chris to his mother and back again several times. He watched as Chris remained seated and forced a smile with a mouthful of pasta. Puck smiled slightly knowing that was something Finn would do.

"So what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, trying to make small talk.

Her question pops Puck out of his daze. "I'm picking up dinner for my family."

"Awww, look at you all domesticated," Rachel teased. "See in high school," she continued getting Chris' attention, "Puck was McKinley's resident badass Jew."

"Who says that ever changed?" Puck says back in his macho mockery.

"Well, I'm a Jew," Chris says, finally swallowing and saying words.

"But are you badass enough to beat me?" Puck asks, causing Chris to crack a smile.

"Chris, Noah is the husband to Quinn Puckerman, the cheerleading coach," Rachel says changing the subject slightly.

"Oh…" says Chris. That's Alison's father? Fuck. He seemed like someone who always put his baby girl first. His _badass-ness_ a weapon of intimidation to all gentlemen callers. The same badass-ness that lurked deep inside Alison and tortured Chris for completely different reasons.

"Well, I think my foods up, so I'm gonna go." Puck says trying to stop talking to Chris. He knew that the more he talked to the young man, the more he would like him.

"Okay, I will walk with you to the door," Rachel says as she follows Puck. Chris watches as their body language changes as Mr. Puckerman pays. He knows they are discussing him. He can't hear what they are saying and he's almost glad. Chris watches as Rachel gives Puck a kiss on the cheek and says goodbye. His mother comes back to the table and Chris and Rachel go back to the silence they were previously eating in. Somewhere during their exchange with Noah, Chris chickened out on his interrogation about Finn, not sure when.

* * *

When she walked up to front with Puck, she knew she needed to do some serious clarifying.

"I can explain," Rachel started as Puck took out his wallet to pay the cashier. "And I'm giving you the abbreviated version because if I'm gone to long, Chris will get suspicious and he's a lot smarter than his father."

Puck put on game face, ready to listen intently, noting that Rachel already acknowledged his dimwitted friend.

"Finn and I made love when he told me he was moving to Europe. It was wonderful, but it was goodbye. Finn moved to Ireland for his promotion and was happier than he had been in his life. I found out I was pregnant and decided to keep it. I never told Finn because I didn't want him to change his life, nor did I want to change mine, just because of my son. I never thought that I would ever stay in touch with friends from high school, and now that I have, I realize my decision to not tell anyone about Chris was a mistake. But I don't care. Tell Finn; don't tell Finn, I honestly don't care. I moved back here because it was best for me and my family at the time and it still is. Sure it could be selfish and I know that Chris could easily find out about Finn, but I'm numb at this point. I love my son and that's all that matters to me. And you can tell Quinn that too." Rachel's rant was long, but fast. Her arms crossed over her chest, ready for battle.

Puck forgot how much Rachel talked, with her rapid, indignant manor. He lost her train of thought while he was trying to decipher her speech, but the bottom line was clear. Finn was Christopher's father and Rachel had no intentions of informing Finn of this. Nor did she give a damn if someone did tell him. But one piece of the puzzle still wasn't adding up in his eyes. "Aren't you best friends with Finn?" Puck asked the blunt question.

"Yes." Rachel answered with pride.

"Do you still love him?" Puck said, asking an even blunter question.

"Yes." Rachel repeated herself.

"Well than you're an idiot," Puck retorted, knowing her reasoned did not add up. "But either way, it was nice seeing you." He finishes leaning in for a friendly hug goodbye and another quick kiss on the cheek. He grabbed his dinner and watched as Rachel made her way back to the booth she shared with Chris.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi again. So, what do you think will happen next? I will warn you, there will be a jump in time coming up soon that sends the plot forward. I have the rest of the story outlined, but I have no idea how long that will actually become in chapters. I hope you have been enjoying everything so far and whether you are or not, please let me know! Thanks so much!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone. Thanks so, so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Anyway, I know I told you that there was going to be a jump in time coming up, and there will be, but that hasn't happened just yet. Read and you will understand why. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I don't think it's the best, but I think that it was necessary to make the rest of the story work. I hope to have up more as soon as possible. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** For all the time I spend thinking about this show, I really should have some shareholding in it. The original characters are mine.

* * *

Noah Puckerman walked into his house, aggressively placed the take-out his family order for dinner on the counter and screamed "QUINN!" as he marched up the stairs to the master suite.

He slammed the door as he entered the room he shared with his wife. Racing up to him from their bed, Quinn was startled by Puck's actions and expressions. "What's going on? Why are you so upset?" She asks her husband frantically.

"Did you know that Rachel has a son?" Puck rhetorically asks, completely exasperated.  
"Yes." Quinn responds quietly.

"And you did you know that it's Finn's?"

"Yes."

"And you don't think this IS A BIG FUCKING DEAL?"

"Of course this is a big deal! But what are we going to do about it? Rachel has no intention of telling Finn and it's not our place to say anything."

"It's not? Are you serious? We've been friends with him our entire lives."

"Yeah, and what do we do, call him up in Ireland and say, 'Hey Finn, sorry we haven't spoken in a while. We've been busy with the start of the new school year and all. Oh, by the way you have a sixteen-year-old son you never knew about? You think that's a better idea?"

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Nothing. I don't agree with it, but it's not fair to Christopher, that lovely young man, to mess up his life by thrusting a father, that he had no idea about, into the middle of it. It's not our place."

"Oh, and about that… can you believe how much he look like Finn? And acts like Finn? How does that not creep Rachel out?" Puck says, calming down a bit.

"Well, you better get used to it," Quinn murmurs, knowing the rest of this sentence is going to cause another eruption, "He's dating your daughter."

"WHAT?" Puck screamed loudly. He turned around and stormed out of the bedroom. Quinn really did not care to follow him, so she walked downstairs and fetched her dinner.

* * *

Alison heard her father come in and storm into her parents' bedroom. She really didn't care what caused him to yell his wife's name as soon as he walked in the door. All Alison cared about was dinner. She was starving and rushed out her room as soon as she could. She heard muffled sounds of maddened conversation as she hurried down the stairs to get her pasta. She didn't eat lunch because she was too nervous about stopping by Christopher's house. And then when she got there, she worked up quite an appetite, hence the current hunger.

Alison was mid-bite when Noah stormed into his daughter's room. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asks still filled with rage.

"No," Alison responds slurping up a spooled forkful of linguine with marinara. "But there is a new boy at school who I like quite and bit and I think he likes me back." She said matter-of-factly.

"You are forbidden to see him!" Exclaimed Puck.

"Excuse me, what?" Alison fires back. "Look, I'm almost sixteen and we agreed that if I wanted to start dating a boy seriously, I could. I've only hung out with twice. And I like him. Chris is a gentleman and kind. Why do you even care? Because his mom was in glee club?"

"How did you know that?"

"Mr. Schue told us. Look, dad, please let me see him. Compared to all the gross, sex-obsessed, rude, disrespectful miscreants that live in Lima, Christopher is the exact opposite. And I don't know what will happen, but I would like to get to know him more. Please let me get to know him more."

Alison was right and Puck knew it. In the grand scheme of things, Alison could be with much worse guys than Rachel and Finn's son. Hell, she could be dating Karofsky's devil-child. Now that was a family that the perfect portrait of the Lima Loser. "Fine," Puck grunts angrily defeated. He marched out of Alison's room and picked up his meal.

* * *

Christopher needed to know more about this whole situation. He needed to know more about his mother. More about this man who was supposedly his father. And try to figure out why his mother, one the most open and honest (although not necessarily subtle) individuals Chris knows, could deceive so many people as she has. Something just didn't add up. And the more Chris met people connected to his mother's past, the more he realized that this equation was missing an 'x' variable. He thought if anyone could find out more about, it was Alison. She seemed to have Lima, especially McKinley High, dialed in and maybe she would know where to start.

"Hey," Chris says getting Alison's attention as she puts books in her locker, early Monday morning.

"Hi," she says back, giving him a peck on the cheek, causing him to release a dimpled smile. It's at that moment that he forgets his train of thought and the only thing he cares about doing his kissing her. Somehow, the loud sound of a Cheerio screaming at her boyfriend about his credit score snaps Chris back to reality. "So, what's up?" Alison asks.

"Um… I have a request." Chris asks starting the conversation. "I need to figure out a way to see information on past students. I thought since your mom works here, you might know where all the secrets are kept."

"Well… if I'm lucky sometimes I can sneak into the guidance office where they keep past student files, but I'm pretty sure they store them someplace in a warehouse or an old filing room after a certain number of years." Alison informs Christopher to some dismay. However she knows that there might be someplace to shed some light. "But, honestly Chris, the best place to for you to find out about your mom, because I can only assume that is who you are trying to find out more about, is in the library. They have copies of every _Thunderclap_ there."

"What's _The Thunderclap_?" Chris asks, genuinely curious.

"The school yearbook." Alison responds. Christopher just laughs as he walks Alison to her next class. She hugs him before she goes inside.

"Look," she says to him right before she walks through the threshold into math. "I can see what I can do as far as finding some old student files, but it's going to cost you."

"What the price?"

"Dinner. Saturday night."

"Perfect. Look for a person named Finn Hummel."

"Finn Hummel?" Alison questioned as the bell rang. Chris waved as he ran across the hall so he wasn't late for his own class as well. Alison wondered if Chris meant Finn _Hudson_, the guy who her parents are friends with in Ireland. Alison's never met him, but she knows her parents have gone a few times to visit him.

Christopher took his lunch to go as he walked out the cafeteria with a sandwich he snook into the Library. He found all four _Thunderclaps_ from his mom's high school years. He sat there and tapped his fingers against the books – deciding whether or not to open them. Once he gathers up the courage and thumbs through the 2008-2009 copy, what would have been his mom's freshman academic year, he stops at the several Cheerios pages. When Chris sees the photo of Cheer Captain Quinn Fabray, he's shocked by how much Alison looks like her mom. Wow. After a minute he closes the book, and pushes all for far away from him on the table. He's so scared to keep going. Maybe it was better for him to never find out about this man?

* * *

Alison Puckerman got a prime opportunity to help Chris on Tuesday afternoon. On their way home from Cheer practice, Quinn had to drop something off at the Lima Schools Athletic Office and Alison accompanied Quinn inside, claiming she needed to you the restroom. Alison sprinted down the hall to the McKinley High office and scoured though the names. Rachel Berry was easy because it started at the beginning of the alphabet. Hummel was going to be more difficult. When Alison finally found the H's she hunted for Hummel. When she found two, one named Burt and another named Kurt, she grabbed both not sure if either would help. Then as she pulled them out, she found Finn Hudson. Ali grabbed that too, hoping it would help. When she heard the sweaking of sneakers on the linoleum floor, Alison slammed the file cabinet shut and darted out of the room. Minorly flustered, she met up with her mom, shoving the files into her backpack. Alison knows that Quinn is aware that is up. Neither woman acknowledges it though.

The next day, before the bell even rings, school Alison meets up with Chris and pulls him into the empty Choir Room. She wants him to understand why she is doing this; helping him. She also has the 2010 _Thunderclap_ in here hands.

"Hi," Alison says, pulling the out the folders from her bag.

When Chris that she totally scored in the file finding quest, he grabs her and kisses her. "I guess I owe you dinner," he says.

"You would have taken me to dinner anyway," she says with a bit of a swagger.

"True," he replies with a wide smile.

"Okay, so, I have no idea what's in these files and I am going to need them back ASAP. My mom knows that I'm up to something and she will be livid if she found out that I took school files. I will be in BIG trouble. Like, our dinner date won't be until a Saturday next September, trouble. You understand?"

"Absolutely. I will try to have them back to you by AP Euro."

"Great. Now, part two…" Alison says, bracing herself for the next part of this. "Chris, I want you to understand why I'm helping you with this." She opens up _The Clap_ to the Cheerios pages. "Are you looking at these pictures?"

"Yeah. So?" Chris was trying to piece together the puzzle.

"My mom is not in any the photographs."

"Why? I thought she was some big cheerleading deal?" He questions.

"Because she was pregnant." Alison says with a shy knowledge. Closing the book quickly before she shows any more club photos. She doesn't want him to see the Glee photo since its probably defaced. Alison has never even looked at any of them. She doesn't want to scare him off from the club.

"Oh…" Chris responds, his jaw on the floor.

"She was sixteen and pregnant. And no longer allowed to be a Cheerio. Biologically I have a sister somewhere. The only thing I know about her is that her name is Beth. After the Kiss song." Alison says, a smile quickly emerging on her face. She continues, "I'm not even sure my parents were dating when my mom got pregnant. Believe it or not, before this happened, my mother was the President of the Celibacy Club. All I know is that she was given up for adoption. Oh, and I'm pretty sure she was born the day of Regional's that year."

"Oh… wow," Chris responded. He finally started to realize that he wasn't the only one with secretes.

"See, this is why I want to help you find out more about your mom. Because I have gone searching to find out my parents secretes and it did help me get some closure." Alison says this in a warm, loving tone that reassures Chris that he can trust her. He is at a loss for words.

"Thank-you so much," is all he can think of to say. He pulls her in for a long hug. Alison loves being inside his embrace. She feels like his large body can keep her safe from all the bad, scary things in the world.

* * *

Chris opens up the folders at lunch; sitting out on the bleachers. He was unconcerned with his mother's information and moves right past it. First was Burt Hummel. This couldn't be his grandfather. His name was Christopher. But that was the guy at the tire shop. This was getting more confusing. Okay, Chris needs to rewind. Carole said that she was a single mother. Did she marry Burt later? Chris still had no idea. Reading the file, it says Burt graduated in the 1970s and that he went off to Community College. Chris assumes that he owns the tire shop now.

Next was Kurt Hummel. Chris smiled at that. Their names rhyme. When he opens the file, Chris' eyes widen at the flamboyant boy smiling back at him. Was that his Uncle? He looked nothing like Chris, but he did look a little like Burt. Maybe he was a Step-Uncle? Maybe he wasn't close to anyone at all? It says Kurt's parents are Burt and some women's name Chris didn't know, but it did say she was departed. It also said he went to Oberlin University to study music. Ugh, these files weren't helping.

Last was Finn Hudson. _Finn_. Christopher's heart starts to race as he closes his eyes tight and opens the folder. Half of him is hoping that the person in this folder _is _his father; to end the confusion. Half of him is hoping this _is not_ his father and then the mystery is never solved; and he never has to think about it again. Neither option will give Chris closure, but the latter would be easier. He opens his eyes and sees the friendly face from the photograph in his mother's room. It still freaks Chris to see the resemblance.

**Name: Finn Hudson**

**Parents: Carole and Christopher Hudson; father deceased.**

**Birth Date: 2/6/1994**

**Credits: 22, completed**

**GPA: 2.8 Overall**

**Graduation Date: June 17, 2012**

**Assessments Completed: All – 2012**

**College: University of Cincinnati; partial Basketball scholarship**

**Extracurricular Activities: Football, Basketball, Glee Club**

Reading the stats, they seem basic. Average. Nothing for Christopher to get excited about. In fact, the only thing they honestly explain is why Rachel wouldn't let him play Football. It was a defense to keep him away from possibly knowing his father. Sucks for her that Chris decided to join New Directions. Reading the information, Christopher feels cold. Does he have a sense of closure? No. Does he want to investigate things more? Not sure. He did promise himself that he would look around his mother room for more evidence. Fine. It was settled. If Chris didn't come up with anything after taking a second look around Rachel's room tomorrow after Glee – the search would be over. It would be too bittersweet to continue otherwise. Chris gives the files back to Alison during last period, like promised.

* * *

After he and Alison start working on an awesome number for Sectionals, although Mr. Schuester doubts that they can sing "Need You Tonight" by Inxs at a Show Choir competition, Chris sneaks into his Grandfather's house. Well, actually it's not really sneaking in when you have a spare key for emergencies, but he's still going there to ransack around, which isn't necessarily right either. He races up to his mom's childhood bedroom and starts to open drawers and closets. He looks in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom; under the bed; behind the old clothes in the closet; all the desk and dresser drawers and finds nothing (well except the picture from Sunday, which he does pocket this time). For a second Chris debates going downstairs to the basement to the mini Rachel Berry museum his Granddads kept of their little girl.

A little sweaty and out-of-breath, and thinking that this was a complete waste of brain-power and time, when Christopher walks into the chest at the foot of his mother's bed, stubbing his toe. He's always known it was there, but never cared about it. It was just a place to sit, a pillow conveniently on top.

Chris forcefully pushes the pillow top to the left and onto the floor. Yep, the chest opens. He had to take a peek inside. Just to look. His hopes fall when there are just some clothes. Lifting the gold, frilly dress on top, a box appears. Lifting it, the words on the side are the first real clue he's gotten so far. 'New Directions' it says.

* * *

Opening it up, the first item is a huge letterman jacket. Felt with the leather sleeves. It obviously did not originally belong to his mother. It does explain Christopher's height and size. Digging a little deeper, past the several pages of sheet music and rehearsal schedules, Chris finds some pictures. One striking one is of the club dressed in very crazy costumes. The girls are decked out in vibrant colors and fabrics. The guys are dressed as Kiss. Chris assumes the tall guy in the back is his father, but it's hard to tell. He can recognize his mom and Alison's parents too. The Star of David over Puck's right eye is pretty badass in Chris' opinion and looking at Quinn's very pregnant frame, Chris understands more the situation Alison was discussing. "Gaga Week" it says written on the back. Chris assumes it was because of this that Alison's sort-of-sister is named Beth, Christopher's personal favorite Kiss song.

Digging even deeper, Chris finds lots of photographs of Finn with Rachel. The sparkle in their eyes as they perform together is mesmerizing even in the old photographs. It almost hurts Chris to see these images. He's never seen his mother so happy. He always knew that his mother once had dreams of being a performer, but seeing the look on Rachel's face, he feels as though his existence may have taken away some of her dreams. Even though she was doing music directing before he was born, Chris wonders if she would have perused the unpredictable world of acting more, instead of sticking with a stable job.

Looking at Finn, Christopher felt even more conflicted. They looked nearly identical. He had a trusting smile and a friendly demeanor. His height and size were as daunting Christopher's. It was starting to physical hurt him to look at this. Just before he decides to leave, not being able to take the torture anymore, Chris moves around the contents once more and finds a DVD. "Run, Joey, Run" is written on it. Chris decides to take that too. Mainly because it was small enough to hide somewhere in his room.

Later that evening, Chris lies on his bed, feeling hollow. Trying to find answers only left more questions. It was then that he realized why everyone looked at him like he was a ghost. _It was because he a ghost. A ghost of a person who was important to several people. Now, himself included. A ghost of a man who Christopher wanted to meet more and more every second. Chris no longer felt like a full human anymore, just a half-live entity floating through the space known as Lima, Ohio._ He's too mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted to even eat dinner, let alone watch that stupid DVD he took.

* * *

Rachel was weathered. The wonderful concept of moving back home is that you are reminded of your past self. It was also the most miserable concept as well. She missed how vivacious she once was. Rachel still had her tenacity, but part of her sparkle was gone. It hurt her a lot to think about it.

Even worse than being reminded of her former life, Rachel Berry was wrestling with her conscious even more than usual by not telling her son the truth. Now several people were finding out about her deceit and it was killing her. Maybe she should just tell everyone the truth? Would that make things better or worse? She had no idea and honestly doesn't want to find out. God, it was so conflicting and she was slowly starting to hate herself for feeling so uncertain. This leads her back to her original problem. She once was a girl who was so sure of herself and always knew what she wanted. Rachel Berry missed that girl and wanted her back. Now!

The real problem was… Rachel was so unsure how. This just fed into her original hypothesis.

* * *

After his lovely date with Alison on Saturday night, Chris gets a call from Jonah. Chris tells his best friend all about what he had discovered over the past week. Even Jonah is in disbelief. How could someone lie to their son like that? The concept still baffled the tall young man. Chris did get snapped back to reality when Jonah informed him that…

"Dude, I'm coming to visit you for break." Jonah said enthusiastically.

"What?" Christopher asked in disbelief.

"I-am-coming-to-visit-you-over-holiday-break." Jonah repeated himself slowly, "In December."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"I'm glad. So tell me about your new honey?"

"Dude, she's fucking amazing. She's sexy, smart, and sweet. Blond hair. Great body. Oh… and she's head cheerleader."

"Dude…" Jonah replies in a slow monotone.

"Yeah."

"So…you have a dad, huh?"

"Apparently. I still don't quite know how I feel about it yet."

"Well… I hope it all works out."

"Yeah. I think I'm just gonna let it go."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that, mom kept this giant lie from me for some sort of reason obviously and maybe is better that I just forget about it."

"But you said that your mom still stays in contact with this guy. Doesn't that piss you off that your mom still knows your father and she's never introduced you to him?"

"Yeah, Jonah, it makes me really fucking upset, and I don't like being that way. Am I curious as to who this person is? Absolutely, but maybe its better that I never meet him and just let it go. I won't be disappointed that way."

"That's true. Look, man I'm beat and I have Cross Country practice tomorrow, so I'm gonna go."

"No problem. Nice talking to you dude."

"Yeah, you too. Keep sending me videos of those cheerleading skirts."

"I will. Later." Chris smiled and hung up the phone.

"Later." Replied Jonah as he ended the conversation.

It was during that conversation that everything became clear. Chris needed to let this whole secret-dad bullshit go and start to enjoy his time in his new town. He was staring a relationship with an amazing girl, got to get car 2-years earlier, and had an academic schedule that didn't clog up all of his time. The good was outweighing the bad, and he needed to focus on that. Because keeping all this aggression bottled up was going to give him a heart attack. Chris always knew he internalized all his pressures, only for them to come bursting out when the glass cracked.

* * *

Chris was still riding his second wind after his date with Alison. She was flexible, so their back-seat make-out session was better than Chris could have ever imagined. A little too awake to force himself to slumber, but too tired to use any of his brain cells, Christopher musters up the courage to watch the DVD he stole from his mom's room. Mainly because it was the last piece of evidence and he was over caring about the rest of the case.

The video starts with the shot of two hot chicks with angle wings and Chris is already a little excited. It cuts to his mom singing down a hallway with way too much fake smoke. Then it cuts to….Alison's dad? With a Mohawk? Huh? There's this weird slit screen and more of Rachel singing when it cuts to… a Camero?

Then, the person getting out of the car is… _Jessie St. James?_ Christopher nearly vomits in his mouth when he sees that. What the fuck is going on?

Then, to make things even weirder, when his mom is supposed to jump in front of "Joey" it cuts to the guy who is Chris thinks is his father. _She saved his dad's life?_ That was a whole nether type of realization. Then the video ends with all the boys storming down the smoke-filled hall and another shot of the two hot angel-chicks.

Christopher Berry takes the video out and closes his laptop, thinking to himself that watching that video didn't help at all. And why the fuck was Jessie St. James in it? He treats his mom like shit? Well… at least the high level of confusion made Chris tired enough to sleep. And the thought of Alison lying on top of him was the image in his mind as he drifted into the unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi again. Thanks so much once more for taking time out to read this. I am really getting excited about it and I can't wait to share with you what is going to happen next. Please, please let me know what you are thinking. Good or bad. Any critique is helpful. Have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone. I don't know if I can thank-you all enough for the wonderful reviews and for alerting and favoring this story. It means a lot. Sorry it took so long for me to post. I will probably only be able to post one chapter a week from here on in. Also, this story takes place without Season Two happening yet, just because that's how I conceptualized it,so go with it. I know this chapter it kind of short, but there is more to come! _This chapter is highly edited to eleminate typo's and other problems, but the plot is still the same._ Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer:** For all the time I spend thinking about this show, I really should have some shareholding in it. The original characters are mine.

* * *

A few months into school in Ohio, Christopher Berry was starting to go through the motions. He was used to living in Lima. Going to school. Going to work. Driver's Ed. New Directions. It was all starting to feel familiar to him. His birthday was coming up soon and he knew if he passed his driving test… he would have the freedom of a car. A CAR!

A car that he can drive to school in during the frigid Ohio winters. A car to pick up Alison in for romantic dates. A car to go on long, tedious road trips in. A car… the idea was still so exciting to him. In the Five Burroughs, you can't even take Driver's Ed till your 17, and even then, it's very hard to get your license until you are 18. Now, Chirs was going to be 16 and mobile. Auto-mobile.

On top of that… and as much as Chris hated to admit it… he was actually starting to like Lima. Sure, the closest decent restaurant was 3 hours away in Cleveland, but there were some good things. (And even some great things.) Like his mother finally letting him play basketball this winter. His relationship with Alison, which was getting better by the second. And he kind of even liked in Glee Club. He wasn't the best dancer, but Mr. Schuester said it only added to his charm. The Spanish teacher still creeped Chris out, but if that was the worst of his complaints, thinks could only look up.

Also, Christopher was really excited that Jonah was coming in a few weeks for the holidays. He missed his best boy. Plus, Chris wanted to show off how freakin' hot the high school girls were in Lima as opposed to the girls in NYC. Sure, there were hot girls there too, but unfortunately Park Avenue Princesses were not a Brooklyn Boy's type. Sorry Lonely Boy, that shit's only in fiction.

* * *

Finn Hudson was NOT too thrilled about spending his Christmas holidays alone. It might not have mattered too much if he was in a relationship, but now he was single and his family was in the US. The holiday season is a little harder in Ireland because they don't have Thanksgiving. In the United States, it's almost like Thanksgiving prepares you for the several days of decorations and cheer ahead. But since that doesn't exist in the Green Land, all that cheer starts much earlier, and at times it can be overwhelming for Finn. Especially when he knows he won't be able to go home.

To make matters worse, his mother, Rachel, Burt… hell even Puck and Quinn... haven't spoken to Finn in a long time. Yeah, they would 'speak', but all conversations, e-mails, and etc were kept annoyingly short. Almost like all of Finn's loved ones were keeping something from him. Not speaking to him meant not telling him. Finn hated that everyone was being so cryptic. It was literally giving him anxiety.

He wanted to go home so badly. It had been several years since he had been back in Lima and he was starting to feel antsy and curious as to whether it had changed. Were there still Lima Losers and Glee Geeks? Did the Cheerios still rule McKinley High? Did Rachel still look the same?

That was a whole other problem. Rachel. God, Finn wanted to see her again. So badly. She claims she has been so busy since starting her new profession that she hasn't had any time to talk. All the e-mails they shared were short. Some only a few _words_. Rachel Berry was never a woman of few words, so this whole barely speaking to him thing was throwing Finn though a loop. How could being a college professor be harder than being a music director for plays, TV shows, and movies? She's even helped produce an album, how can she be as stressed and busy as she claims? Was she not stressed and busy before. Were college students in Ohio somehow more fast-paced and energetic than Broadway darlings in New York? Finn doubted it.

Finn could not shake the feeling that something was off. And this significant lack of information was not helping. Was something wrong with Rachel? Finn knew that if something was wrong with her, he might not be able to make it though that. Despite the fact that they haven't physically seen each other in sixteen years, she was still one of the most important people in his life.

Then Finn would wonder, if it wasn't Rachel would could possibly not be well… it could be his mom. That might actually be worse, but then again Finn Hudson was well aware that Carole was one of the strongest people in the world. Her personal strength was what got her and Finn though the hard times when Finn was little, and he was eternally grateful for that. Finn knew he got his strength of self from his mother. When Finn spoke to Kurt last weekend, Finn interrogated Kurt on any possible things that could be wrong. Kurt promised that if he heard that anything was wrong with anyone, he would notify Finn right away. Unfortunately, with Kurt being in LA working as a stylist for all those awards shows, and having his own show on Bravo – and subsequently being a bit of a Gay icon – Kurt's life was a bit too busy to be a reliable source. Finn cared about his step-brother, but sometimes he needed information from someone more in the loop. Not that Finn was in the loop much either, being in Europe and all. It was hard. And Finn still wasn't sure how Kurt went from being a Music Major at Oberlin to a Fashion Stylist in LA, but if the transition went well, that's all that mattered to Finn.

* * *

Rachel Berry was wrapping up her first semester of teaching at Ohio State with a wonderful project. The students in her Advanced Composing course were putting on a showcase of their projects. She couldn't have been more proud. Her students were so talented and all had big dreams and wide eyes. It made her lustful for her youth. Not that Rachel was all that old. She knew that she could still have many things in her life, and explore several more options, but seeing these intelligent, optimistic, excited young people passionate about what they were accomplishments made Rachel want to accomplish more in her own life. Like she was just starting a longer, winding journey. Their performances were amazing and it filled her heart with joy. Rachel was also excited for the spring musical that the drama department was arranging. The acting students were immensely talented and they were so excited to work with Ms. Berry. It was exhilarating and fueled Rachel's ego as well. All of this kept Rachel super busy. She had hardly spoken to her dads let alone Finn or any of her friends in NYC.

Rachel was also gearing up for the holidays. She knew Christopher was excited about Jonah's visit. Rachel had to admit that she was extremely eager and anxious about seeing Chris perform at Sectionals. Sectionals sophomore year was still one of the best days of _her_ life. Despite the fact that a few days earlier the club was falling apart; and about 2+ weeks later Finn dumped her to find his 'Inner Rock Star'. Still, really? Okay, Rachel had to admit it was probably the worst time ever to start dating with the whole not-baby-daddy-thing, but still, he could have just admitted that and she would have understood. Well... maybe…?

She was excited for Sectionals especially because she had never really seen Chris perform in front of people. She knew he could play instruments and sing and had a love of music, like his parents, but he never, ever seemed to want to be a performer, so this was throwing Rach though a loop. She would have never thought of her son as someone who would want to join Glee. He was asked by several of his music teachers at schools in the past to join the chorus and he always politely declined. Did Schuester have something to do with this? Did Alison have something to do with this? Rachel assumed it was the latter. She was glad that Chris had a serious girlfriend, and she was much sweeter than the girls she saw him with in New York, so she really had no reason to complain. To be honest, Rachel knew that in Lima, Ohio, Christopher could not go out with a better girl than Quinn and Puck's daughter. And Alison is just as Rachel would expect their to be (whether or not Rachel had a child of her own).

Rachel was also looking forward to the now confirmed visit of Ms. Mercedes Jones. Rachel had not seen Mercedes in ages. Well, not since last spring, but since Mercedes was the only person from high school Rachel still saw on a semi-regular basis (not counting Jesse, since he was more of a nuisance Rachel just had to deal with). The divas, Mercedes and Rachel, despite the solo semi-rivalry in high school, were surprisingly able to remain close friends throughout the years. Mercedes was the only one from the Glee Club who knew about Chris, well, since Rachel moved back to Lima. Rachel knew she was the only one who would understand Rachel's choice, although Rachel had to admit that she was mildly surprised that Mercedes was able to keep this secret for so long. Rachel and Mercedes had grown close over the years and since Rachel was never a person with a large collection of friends, it was a wonderful surprise when she heard Mercedes was coming home for the holidays.

Rachel was invited to Quinn's house for an adults only dinner party for the holiday season, which she was also looking forward to because after a semester of teaching a bunch of kids in their early 20s all semester, and listening to their nights of debauchery, Rachel was in despite need of conversation with peers her own age.

* * *

Alison was getting nervous about Sectionals. They only came is second last year since more schools in the Western Ohio area are now including Glee Clubs as part of their activities. Who knew the popularity of one Disney Channel movie would cause such a riot over performance arts education? Alison was determined to at least make it to Regional's this year and she was hoping their performance at Sectionals would get them there. Chris and the few other new comers were the perfect addition to New Directions, and she knew they honestly had a shot this time. Chris was NOT a good dancer, but he had a beautiful voice and a heart full of wonderful emotion that exploded on stage. At the school assembly a few weeks earlier (which only half of the student body attended) Christopher's presence was known. And it only made Alison want him more.

She really was crazy for him. She had never felt this way about a boy before and it made her nervous. He was kind and generous and so fucking handsome. Alison had known for a long while about her mother's mistake in getting pregnant at such a young age and she did not want to follow in those footsteps. Then again, she also knew that when she did make the decision to have sex for the first time, that it was to be with someone she loved and cared about. Someone who respected her and treated her like the elegant woman that she was. And at this point in their relationship, that is exactly how Christopher treated her. So, she was conflicted. Alison knew the holidays and Christopher's birthday were coming up, and that this might be the best present ever. But she was also aware of the consequences if something went wrong, and that terrified her.

Alison decided that she would know when the time was right. She just hoped it was soon… because she was getting a little antsy. Maybe she should just test the waters first? After they win a big trophy at Sectionals, of course; because that was her only current goal.

* * *

Sitting in the auditorium, Rachel Berry was officially nervous. She was about to see her son perform live for the first time. Rachel was next to Quinn and Puck who looked more thirilled than Rachel's antsy state. Rachel was more than thrilled when she saw Mercedes show up as well, and discreetly placing herself in the last row. Rachel, Mercedes, and the Puckerman's were aware that if Mercedes presence was truly known, a riot would erupt. But Mercedes did promise her Goddaughter Alison that she would be there to support the young girl, so Mercedes complied and showed up for the festivities.

There were several more people at the performance than when Rachel was sixteen. Quinn was explaining that a lot more schools had glee clubs than when they were in high school. "Apparently now it's cool to in other districts to be a freak, outcast, geek," say Puck with sarcasm.

"I see," comprehends Rachel.

After the five other teams, it was finally New Directions turn. When the instrumental Rusted Roots' "Send Me on My Way" started to play, students slowly started to appear from the seats, singing the opening 'on my ways'. Eventually Christopher started to walk out from the back, in classic New Directions fashion, and singing the opening lines. It was almost like a mini flash mob as the students started to appear from several parts of the theater, all to congregate in the end on the stage for a big finish. Rachel was beaming at the sight. Then, there was only a few seconds for the crowd to recover from that awesomeness to hear Alison start to quietly sing "Landslide", a cappella. Mercedes smiled widely with pride at that; and as the other students started to join her vocally — and with a wonderful interruptive dance – Quinn took Puck's hand and they tried to catch their breaths. Their baby girl is singing the ballad with tremendous heart and presence. Quinn couldn't help it; a tear fell from her eye. And for a grand finish, the club preformed "Come Together", but inspired by the Aerosmith version, giving them just enough oomph to guarantee a first place finish. Complete with shiny trophy. All the parents were exceedingly proud.

Rachel was in shock of her son's stage presence. Even a few days later, when he was overjoyed about the fact that he just passed his driving test and now was driving home with a real license, she can't stop looking at Christopher and realizing the man his was becoming. He had grown up so much over the past few months and it was taking her a few moments to realize how much he was changing. He will be sixteen in five weeks. He was no longer her Little Boy.

* * *

Chris was excited about his date with Alison tonight. They were going out to celebrate the first day of winter vacation. A kid's favorite day of the year next to the last day of school. He was excited that he was able to pick her up in his own car. Well, his mom's car since she already told him he wasn't getting his own until his sixteenth birthday, but it didn't matter. This was still one of the greatest moments of his life, and he hadn't even reached her house yet. When he arrived, and he saw Alison standing there looking perfect, and knew this might be the best day of his life. And with his best friend arriving from New York tomorrow afternoon, Christopher Berry realized life could not get any better than this. He also realized that none of this would have happened if he hadn't moved to Lima. This made him conflicted, but ultimately ecstatic about his mom's choice to move here.

Alison packed them a nice dinner she made herself, as she and Chris ate a late evening picnic on the 50 yard line. It was already dark out when they started to eat, and the only lights that were on were coming from the street nearby, but it was just enough that they could eat. But it was cold outside, and they were sick of awkwardly eating in their coats. So, Chris and Alison decided to move their picnic inside the car for desert in the backseat. And, yes, Alison actually packed dessert. 2 canolis to be exact.

Christopher leaned in to give Alison a chaste, sweet kiss and she accepted. They broke apart a few seconds later, and before Chris could even open his eyes, Alison blurted out, "I'm not ready to have sex."

Christopher's eyes opened and nearly popped out of his head as he asks, "What?"

"At least not yet, anyway," she continued, speaking fast. "But maybe soon. And I am ready to try other stuff. Do you want to try other stuff?"

Chris didn't know what to say. Alison was aggressive, yes, but never this straight forward when she spoke. "Um…" was all he could articulate.

"Look, I know you have been really patient, and I appreciate it so much, and there is a really big part of me that really, _really_ wants too, but knowing what happened to my mom, I'm just not ready for that yet. Who knows, maybe that will all change tomorrow, but right now in this moment, I'm not ready for that yet."

Chris was utterly confused. "I'm sorry," he started with, "but did I ever make you think that I wanted to have sex tonight?" He asks, genuinely wanting to know what was going on. "I'm just a little perplexed. I have no idea where this is coming from. Did I ever pressure you? Because I would never want to do that," he finishes quickly. Now he was the one sounding nervous.

"No, you never pressured me. You've been nothing but a gentleman, I just… I just wanted you to know what I was feeling on the matter. I didn't want for sex to be this big, giant elephant in the room that we don't talk about. Because I want to talk about it. I want to know what you're feeling. And I want to know what I am feeling as well."

Chris was thrown through a loop here. "I never, ever want to pressure you," he began, "but I have to admit that I thought we were headed to doing more." He knew that came out wrong, and tried to recover. "I mean, I understand why you are feeling the way you are, but I wanted you to know that I feel things to." Alison gave him a perplexed look. "Okay, that didn't even make sense. Let me try this over."

Alison couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Continue," she said.

"Listen, yes, I did think that things were going to end up in sex soon. I will be honest, especially since it seemed like you were enjoying what we had been doing." Chris sees Alison hesitate and continues speaking, "But that doesn't mean that I want you to have sex before you're ready. I'm not even sure I'm ready. Neither of us are even sixteen yet." He admits and Alison's face warms. "I know that we still have _lots_ of other things we can try first before we do that, and yes, some of them I have already done with other girls, but there are still _lots and lots_ things I haven't done yet, that I want to do first… with you. I love you, Alison."

That was the first time Christopher ever said that to someone he wasn't biologically related to. Alison could feel her face getting warm and could see that Chris was blushing as well. "I love you too, Christopher," she replied.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. The kissing slowly intensified and they both knew that this was one of the most important moments of their lives. No, they didn't have sex, but they did enjoy the rest of the evening. They both made big proclamations that night. And spoke honestly about their hormones and feelings to each other, and that was the first time they had done that with anyone.

* * *

Chris was stoked that Jonah was on his way. When Chris made his way to the airport (by himself), he couldn't want to show Jonah his new life. After he arrived, Jonah wanted nothing more than to meet the hotties. Chris and Alison made sure to take Jonah to a party where he would meet lots of Cheerios. Jonah said it was the best Chanukah present he's ever gotten. Chris informed Jonah where the hide-a-key was on the porch and how to get to the track at McKinley for his morning run. Track and Field practice started as soon as he got back to New York.

Jonah woke early and quietly snook out of the new Berry household, careful not to wake Chris and Rachel. Jonah knew that Chris had come home late after his evening with Alison, and he didn't want to bother him on his days off. Jonah also knew very well that if he met up with Rachel Berry early in the morning, she would never stop talking to him (Rachel was a morning person), so he knew the best thing to do was just quietly leave for his run, and come back with bagels.

When he was out on his run, Jonah started talking to an older man, who was running alongside of him.

"Hi, I'm Jonah," he announced, mildly panting.

"What up, man? I'm Puck. Do you live around here?" Puck replied, panting harder.

"Nah, man. I'm from New York. I'm visiting my friend Chris. He just moved here."

Puck let out a laugh. Of course, Jonah was friends with Chris. He liked Jonah right away. He also had significantly more respect for Christopher as well now. "I know Chris," Puck started. "He's dating my daughter."

Jonah stopped short, dead in his tracks. He was unsure if he should continue running with this man. "Uh…" was all he said.

"Don't worry," Puck assured him as he tried to get Jonah to proceed with running, "I'm not going to interrogate you. In fact, the less I know, the less I need to worry. I was just amused by the fact that you were Christopher's friend. That's all. Let's continue running," Puck finished, trying not to scare off the boy.

"Okay." Jonah said as they picked the pace back up. A little while later, knowing that this would get Chris on Puck's good side, Jonah informed Puck that, "Alison is a nice girl. Wonderful. She's all Chris talks about and I know he won't ever cause her pain."

"Thanks, man," replies Puck.

The two men finish running in silence and ran opposite ways to their places of relaxation. Jonah worried that he might have royally screwed up things with Chris and Puck, but Chris told him not to worry. If Mr. Puckerman had a problem with Christopher, Chris knew that Puck would tell him to his face.

* * *

Rachel was eleated for the welcome distraction that was the dinner with Quinn and Mercedes. After a delicious meal, the first Rachel had eaten in weeks, the ladies congregated in Quinn's living room for some wine. The only problem was, 'some' wine was three bottles ago. Alison Puckerman had come home from her evening with Chris, Jonah, and few of the other Cheerios an hour or so earlier. Her mother obviously thought she was asleep, but unfortunately for Quinn, Alison was wide awake (there was no school tomorrow after all) and listening intently at the top of the stairs to the alcohol-induced gabbing of the ladies.

"How's Christopher, one of my favorite people in the whole world, linking McKinley?" asked Mercedes. Alison perked up at that question.

"I think he's slowly coming around to the new environment," replied Rachel.

"Good. I'm glad," said Mercedes.

"Hold on," Quinn interjected. "You knew about Christopher, as in _Finn's son_, and you didn't tell me!" Quinn started to hit Mercedes on the arm.

"Hey! Finn was in Ireland enjoying his life. Why would I take that away from him? Also, I am not in any position to tell people how to raise their kids." Rachel got very quiet and Quinn listened; trying to understanding, but failing miserably. "You think it's been easy for me to keep this secret. I haven't just had to keep this from Finn. I also had to keep it from Kurt. He's my best friend and he doesn't even know he has a nephew."

Alison listened to the names Mercedes was saying and recognizing them from the filing cabinet. Alison never did look at those files. She knew if Chris wanted to share them with her, he would.

The three ladies in the living room appreciated an awkward silence, where they sipped a lot more wine. Someone finally spoke. "So, now that two of us have children in high school," Quinn started, swirling around the Pinot in her glass, "what was your favorite day of high school?" Quinn was lounging on the couch opposite Rachel and Mercedes, who were both in relaxed positions as well, looking like woman in a Fitzgerald novel, mooning over their wealthy husbands.

"The day we performed at Nationals," Mercedes chimed in. Rachel and Quinn nodded in agreement. "What was your favorite day, Quinn?"

"Well," said Quinn with exaggeration. "Despite the fact that we came of third, out of three teams, I'm gonna have to go with Regional's Sophomore year." Mercedes and Rachel both felt they knew why, but Quinn kept talking. "I became an adult that day. I made my first adult decision that day. I sang and danced my heart out in front of a crowd full of cheering audience members. My mom apologized for treating me the way that she did. I gave birth to a healthy baby girl with my closest friends by my side," Mercedes takes Quinn's hand as she continues, "And, Puck told me he loved me for the first time." Quinn lets out a laugh and Rachel's jaw drops to the floor. Quinn finished, "well, actually I asked Puck if he loved me and he said 'yes', but still it was a realization I was not expecting," she admitted.

"Oh, my god," nagged Rachel.

"What?" asked Quinn.

"You totally stole my 'I love you' day," replied Rachel jokingly, throwing a pillow at Quinn.

"Huh?" questioned Mercedes.

"Regional's sophomore year was when Finn told me he loved me," Rachel whined; a little perturbed that Quinn was trying to steal one of the best moments of her life.

"Well, I didn't know that," preaches Quinn, trying to sound like Rachel was overreacting. Which she was.

"Wait. What happened? When did Finn tell you he loved you?" asked Mercedes. She wanted to know the dish.

"We were standing at the back doors of the auditorium, waiting for the announcer to present us and for 'Faithfully' to start. Finn quickly walked over to me, and I was expecting him to say some profound speech that would make me have more confidence, as he had done several times in the past. And well, he walked up to me, and me a few steps to him, and I said 'break a leg' and he said, 'I love you'. Then he walked back to his door, and the opening chords to 'Faithfully' started to play, and he looked over to me and smiled. And that's when I knew that he was serious. The he actually loved me. And then I had to scream at myself to stop blushing, because it was my queue." Rachel was beaming as the told this story. Quinn, Mercedes, and Alison up on the stairs ease dropping; all had wide smiles on their faces. "And then we sang a ballad about staying together forever, despite the distances apart." Rachel pauses and Alison had her hands pressed against her chest, feeling her heart beat as she listened to Rachel's story. "This is really good wine," Rachel comments holding up her glass, the comment obviously being meant for more than the wine itself, causing Mercedes to chuckle.

"How is it that I never heard this story?" asks Quinn, amused.

"It was something special to me. Something private. Something I wanted to keep in box, so that it would never get tarnished."

"Wow…" says Mercedes. "You guys really were in love, weren't you?" she asks.

"Yes. And the only bad part is that I don't know if I could ever stop loving him," Rachel admits.

"Maybe you're not supposed to," Quinn says with a reassuring argument.

"Maybe not," Rachel concurred.

"Hey, wanna know something else funny about sophomore year?" said Merscades, changing the subject. "All three of us dating your husband." Rachel lets out a laugh. Quinn is mildly annoyed. "And I'm pretty sure he caught us, hook, line, and sinker, the same way."

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel, a little confused and very drunk.

"Well, Puck sang to you and me to get us to date him."

"Oh, that's right," Rachel said, recalling the incidences. "Puck and I had a good time for that…week." Rachel finishes with a tone of uncertain amusement.

"Hey, I had a week too," Mercedes concurs with a cheerful mockery. Both ladies were laughing pretty hard at their coincidence.

"You guys got a week?" Quinn protested rhetorically. "I got a wine cooler and peer pressure induced Saturday afternoon!" Rachel and Mercedes had lost it, holding their stomachs while listening to Quinn carry on. "This is so unfair. You get serenaded for a date and I get knocked up because he told me I wasn't fat! And that ended with me having nine months of torture!" Quinn whined with annoyance and protest. Rachel and Mercedes were laughing too hard to even give a response. Alison sat at the top of the stairs, her head pressed against the wooden bars holding up the railing, her jaw on the floor, listening to woman. She was getting such a kick out of what she was hearing.

The woman talked for a little while longer, until Puck came finally interjected and took a very drunk Mercedes and Rachel home.

* * *

It was the last day of January and Rachel Berry now had a sixteen year old son with a car, a job, and a girlfriend. She also just started her second semester of teaching. She knew it would be weeks before she actually spoke to her son again. As the mid-winter Ohio snow accumulated outside, Rachel watched Christopher get out of his gently used Saab (which he investigated for scratches or marks) though the window, while preparing dinner. As he walked in and stomped out the snow from his shoes, Rachel heard the phone ring.

Listening to the words Quinn was saying on the other end, Rachel couldn't help but gasp. Then the tears started flowing liberally. Rachel could not believe what she was hearing. These things don't happen to people as good and the Hummel's, right? How could this happen? Why now? Rachel was slowly sinking on to the floor, her hand covering her mouth, as Quinn finished telling her the unfortunate news. It was causing Rachel to shutter.

"When did she find out?" asks Rachel, finally able to speak though her sobs.

Quinn was tearing on the other end too. "Don't know. Finn told Puck and Puck told me." Quinn replied. "I have to go. I'm making dinner," she informed her brunette friend.

"Me too," said Rachel.

"I will let you know more when I find out. Bye Rachel."

"Bye Quinn," Rachel said, pressing the button to end the call. Rachel was devastated. She looked up the concerned look on her son's face. She knew he wanted to know what was going on, but how could she explain. Rachel slowly rose from the tile floor in the kitchen, looking her son dead in the eye, trying to calm his concern. She wiped her tears and continued cooking. Chris watched mystified by his mother's state of existence. Rachel tried to hide the pain she was feeling inside.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi. Thanks so much for reading. I made several corrections from when I first published this in the monring. I put deadlines on myself because otherwise I will procrastinate too much, I just didn't realized how many corrections needed to be made until I was reading the chapter later. We're about two-thirds of the way though. What do you think happened? Any guesses? Please, please let me know what you are thinking. Thanks again, so much, for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them so much. Okay, so I don't read spoilers, but I did see the commercial for Tuesday's episode and in light of that, I am hoping to have more of the story up soon. Really, really soon. Also, I edited the last chapter a little bit so it's more comprehendible if you want to take a gander. Please let me know what you are thinking because it inspires me so much. It's the moments you've all been waiting for. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer:** For all the time I spend thinking about this show, I really should have some shareholding in it. The original characters are mine.

* * *

Finn Hudson sat in Heathrow Airport waiting for his connecting flight to Columbus. It was the cheapest, earliest flight he could get. He needed to get home as soon as possible. Just waiting for the gate to appear on the screen seemed like an eternity. He nervously, anxiously tapped his foot while drinking a bottle of still water that cost him a fortune at the Starbucks cart.

He had no idea what to do. The realization of what was happening had not been thoroughly absorbed yet. Playing with his phone, Finn decided to tell Rachel he was coming home. She was the last person to tell. He didn't want to tell her yet, because that somehow made it all true. It was very late there and he didn't want to wake her, so the highly impersonal e-mail had to suffice.

**Dear Rachel,**

**I'm sure by the time you are reading this, you already heard. I'll be honest, even with writing this to you now, it still hasn't hit me. What's happening, that is. How can life prepare you for something like this? I love my mom so much and she doesn't deserve to have something like this happened to her. **

**Why her? Why now?**

**There are so many sociopaths, and terrorists, and homicidal maniacs in this world, why can't this happen to them and save the life of someone good?**

**Should I have been there more to see the signs? I feel like such an idiot for not knowing this was coming. For weeks, months really, I had a feeling that something was wrong. I was getting anxiety about it. Now that something is actually happening, part of me feels relieved (which I don't like), but a much larger part of me feels an aching pain, splitting me into pieces. It's killing me. (Hey, that sounded mildly profound.)**

**Anyway, I have to ask, did you know this was going on? I only ask because you, Puck, Quinn…everyone… no one was talking to me and I thought they knew something that I didn't. I need you so much right now. I need my best friend. I miss you. I love you, Rachel. **

**See you very soon,**

**Finn**

He didn't realize he wrote the last sentence until the e-mail was already set. He didn't regret it though. Because it was the truth. Whenever Finn thought about love, he thought about Rachel. Even when he was in a relationship, not that he didn't love those women too, but when he thought about what love was and what it meant to him; what criteria he considered when he chose to love someone – Finn thought about Rachel. After a few minutes, the gate finally blinked on to the screen and Finn grabbed his backpack and headed down the hallway.

* * *

Rachel read Finn's e-mail and started to cry again. She got no sleep the night before. She was crying all night. Not just because of what was happen to Carole, and therefore the whole Hummel family, but because now Finn was coming home. And then reading Finn's e-mail, with him making it clear he needed her now, Rachel was scared. What was he like now? Would he like what she had become herself?

And there was Christopher. How was she going to keep this a secret now?

She was crying so hard. She couldn't stop and she wasn't even sure she wanted to. It was cathartic. Sitting on the couch in the living room, she read the note over and over. Wondering when she would see Finn again. She held her body close and thought about the past. The present was not a place she wanted to be.

Hearing Chris walk down the stairs on his way to school, Rachel tried to stop the tears, but it wasn't happening. He stopped walking though the passageway to the front door and looked at her. Neither said anything. He just looked at her with distain. No concern or worry. That was when Rachel knew that Christopher had found out about Finn.

Rachel had no idea how long Chris knew about Finn, but the look on his face said it all.

It was also the moment that Rachel had seen the change. The change from the boy she spent sixteen years raising to the man standing in front of her. Even though Chris always looked like Finn, Rachel's influence on him was always noticeable. He was his mother's son. They had several things in common and were similar people. In the months that had transpired since moving to Lima, Chris was no longer Rachel – he was Finn. Looking at him, she finally saw it. There was almost a look of loathing in his expression when he saw her distress. Rachel was aware that Chris had no idea why what was happening was any concern to her. Rachel also knew, that Chris knew, that she was crying because she would finally have to come clean. Come clean to Chris about Finn; and Finn about Chris. He stands there almost expecting her to admit, but she never does. She just continues to let the tears flow.

The differences that made Chris Rachel's son are now gone. Rachel clung to those differences and now that have been replaced. They have been replaced by Finn.

* * *

Chris and Rachel ate dinner in silence last night. She was fighting the breakdown and Christopher knew it had to with Finn, without Rachel saying a word. Part of him wanted to tell his mother that he knew his father was. Part of him wanted her to feel bad for keeping this from him for so long. Unfortunately the latter half won. He didn't feel regretful about the winner of the internal fight until he saw his mother the following morning.

She was in pain. Physical, emotional pain. Chris didn't know what to do. He was still really, really pissed for what she did. Where did she get off? How could she do that to her loved one? He was still really confused by the whole situation. Seeing her crying – broken – he wanted to say something, but he was unsure what to say. He didn't want to say 'sorry' because he wasn't. He didn't want to say he knew who Finn was because she should be the one to tell him. He didn't… he didn't want to be there to see her crying. It killed him to see her cry. He had to get out of the house.

So he said, "Bye mom. I'll see you after school," and left. He heard her start to cry harder when he closed the door. He felt like an asshole.

Driving though Liam on his way to McKinley, Chris drove passed the tire shop. It was closed, like most of the businesses at this early hour, but that wasn't what caught Christopher's eye. It was the several, large flower arrangements sitting on the concrete near the front door that caused Chris to do a double take. What happened? Did someone die? Was someone sick? Chris felt his heartstrings pull as he drove by. He didn't know these people at all, but for some reason he cared. A lot. And then he felt like a complete shithead by leaving his mom crying, almost as a punishment for keeping his father from him, when all the while she was probably crying about something else.

Did Finn die? Did Finn die without knowing he had a son? A son, who despite trying hard to fight it, wanted to meet his father very much. God, Chris hoped it wasn't that. He hoped so much.

* * *

Finn was walking though the Port Columbus International Airport when he heard an 'announcement' on one of those stupid adverting screens. It was informing him, via one of those cheesy entertainment news programs, that Kurt Hummel's reality show about the life of a celebrity styling has stopped shooting indefinitely 'due to personal reasons.' Finn wondered if Kurt was already in Lima. Finn wondered if he should go home or stay at a hotel.

He wondered if he should see Rachel…

Finn decided to just go home. "Mom," Finn called out as he opened the locked door. They hadn't changed the lock in nearly 20 years. "Burt… Kurt…" Finn continued to call out hoping to hear a voice in return. He didn't hear anything. Walking though the home, it felt different. Cold. Searle. It took Finn a long time to call the Hummel residence home after his mom moved in with Burt, but happened eventually. And he did consider Burt and Kurt family. But the place he currently was was not home. It was something else and Finn didn't like it. He didn't like seeing the flowers and unopened cards scatted about. He didn't like that there was no electricity on. He didn't like it here and he needed to get out. Finn placed his few suitcases on his old bed and quickly stormed out of the house. It was haunted.

Finn walked through the streets in Lima in a daze. It felt familiar and foreign all at the same time. Was this home now? Should he even be calling it that? It was mid afternoon and Finn was well aware that the few quiet streets would soon be bustling with students coming home from school. All the local shops and restaurants were open expect for one. Hummel Tire. It was worse than his house; seeing the abandoned building. Finn ached inside seeing the empty space littered with floral arrangements. Despite the snow, the flowers were somehow persevered, only making it worse. He quickly walked past, his eyes glued to the cement squares below him.

* * *

Chris walked though the day in a daze. And he was so _not_ in mood to go to Glee rehearsal this afternoon. He felt numb. The halls seemed unfamiliar and strange, like they did on that first day of school. And when he saw his fellow Glee member get yet another slushy in her face, he took her into the bathroom so she could get cleaned off; like he should have done from the beginning. Chris asked Alison at lunch if she heard her parents discussing anything strange. She said her mother was crying last night on the phone with Puck. Alison also said that she has never seen her father so sad. Her last comment was that her parents didn't tell her what was going on, but that both were very upset. This was the most unreassuring and painful information Chris had received.

At Spanish, towards the end of the day, Christopher walks in and is greeted by a concerned look on Mr. Schuester's face. The eggshells that everyone had been walking on to protect Chris from Finn have all shattered and everyone was uncertain what to do. Chris included. It was a torturesome 45 minutes while Chris painfully watched the clock notifying him that he could finally go to AP Euro, his last class of the day. Bolting out the door, Chris runs out of Mr. Schue's class, hearing his name being called out in the background. Chris didn't care though. He needed to just get though the end of the day. There was a feeling of safety in his last class, because at least Alison would be there. She always made Chris feel safe. She made him feel at home.

* * *

Finn walked into McKinley High and suddenly felt 16 again. He had not stepped foot on the premise since gradation day and he had no intention to. But he needed to go someone. He couldn't be at his house. And he couldn't walk through Lima. He couldn't see Rachel. Not yet, at least. It was strange how familiar everything was. And not just the structure, but the students. Nothing had changed a bit. The Cheerios and football players still wore their school colors with pride. The nerdy kids still wore suspenders and bowties. The outcasts still looked down at the tiles when walking down the halls. Finn even noticed some dried slushy congealed on the floor against some lockers near the Girls' bathroom. When he walked a little further into the school, past the trophy case and the administrative offices, Finn decides to see Quinn. Finn needed a familiar face.

Looking up from her desk, Quinn smiled when she saw the familiar face in the doorway of her office. He had aged well, but then again, so had she.

"Hi, Finn," she said, walking up to him.

"Hey…" Finn replied weakly. He had hardly spoken in days, but somehow he had no voice.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn says and she wraps her arms around him and gives him a friendly hug, trying to ease his pain.

"It's okay," he chokes out, as she lets go. Finn sits down in the chair opposite her desk as Quinn walks back behind her desk. They start to talk in mindless chit-chat; quietly catching up. Delicate to the reality of what was happening.

* * *

Chris stopped by his locker quickly before heading to Glee rehearsal. He as much as he was not in the mood to sing and dance at all, Alison had asked very nicely for him to attend (and she fluttered her eyelashes in such a way that drove Chris crazy), so he decided to make an appearance. On his way to the choir room, Christopher saw the large, dark-haired figure though the window of Coach Puckerman's office. Chris walked a few steps closer, than stopped himself. He was terrified of getting Quinn's attention. He was terrified of seeing _him_ for the first time.

Of seeing his father for the first time._ His ghost. In the flesh._

Chris turns around and heads to rehearsal with speed. Afraid of the force pulling him back.

"Okay, we are going to have a short rehearsal today," announces Mr. Schue, getting the student's attention. "We are just going to run though the number we are currently working on once or twice. Here is the song we are going to work on next week. Start to learn the words and sheet music in preparation."

The lot rose from their chairs and got in formation. Chris took off his sweatshirt, not noticing that his wallet fell out. After their very short practice, Chris raced out of the school towards his car. Careful to not pass Quinn's office. When searching for his car keys; Chris notices his missing wallet and freaks.

* * *

After Glee rehearsal, Alison gave Chris a quick kiss goodbye and stopped by her locker. She headed to her mom's office and saw though the window that Quinn was talking to someone. Mr. Schue was there too, sitting on the edge of a table in the corner.

"So, what are you doing here, Finn?" Alison hears Mr. Schue ask to the man sitting across from her mom before she walked in.

"I just couldn't be home right now. It's too depressing," Finn replies, as Alison walks in and gasps. Everyone turns and looks at her confused. "Hi," Finn says mildly baffled by Alison.

"Hi…" Alison forces herself to respond. A shocked expression spread across her face; her body stiff as a board.

"Alison, this is my friend Finn, who lives in Ireland. He went to McKinley with your father and me," Quinn says calmly, trying to ease her confused daughter.

"He was also in Glee Club, as well," Will adds.

Alison is still holding her breath. "Hi," she says again, repeating herself. She can't get over the sight.

"Hello," says Finn, greeting Alison for a second time. "It's a pleasure to meet you finally," he finishes, extending his right hand, but not getting up from his seat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I think." Alison says awkwardly and tries to recover. "I mean, everyone is so serious, I'm not sure I'm meeting you under the best circumstances."

"Well, you're not, to be honest. My mother is very sick," explains Finn.

"Oh…" says Alison in a near-gasp; interrupted by her phone ringing. She reads her incoming text. "I have to go," she says quickly. "My boyfriend," she adds poignantly trying to get her mother's attention. "My boyfriend lost his wallet and was wondering if I had seen it." Alison understood without saying a word that this was a delicate situation. And that Finn and Chris were not to meet. "I'm gonna go and help him find it," Alison finishes.

"I think that's a good idea," Quinn chimes in as Alison turns on the balls of her feet and leaves. Not even saying goodbye.

"She looks like you," say Finn watching Alison leave and turning to face Quinn again.

"Yeah, but she's her Father's daughter," Quinn responds with a sly smile. And the three adults continue talking.

* * *

"When was the last time you saw it?" asks Alison in frustration as she searches the gymnasium with Chris.

"Lunch, when I was paying for my fires," Chris responds.

They're heads are both facing down as they walk in circles staring at the hard-wood floor. "Look, I'll go check some of your afternoon classrooms. You go check the choir room," Alison commands, trying to keep Chris far away from her mom's office.

"Fine," he responds as he exists.

A few minutes later Chris finds his wallet next to his chair from Glee practice and notifies Alison of his discovery.

* * *

Finn talked to Quinn and Mr. Schue for a few more minutes before getting ready to leave. He could tell they were running out of conversation topics before asking about Carole. Finn did not want to talk about his mom and her current state. He wasn't ready to accept it yet. Finn walks around the school one last time before bidding farewell. Several memories come flooding back. More and more moments are replayed in his mind the closer Finn gets to the music department.

Finn Hudson was walking down the hall when he turned his head back to read something written on a sign in the hall. He collides into someone right in front of the choir room.

Christopher Berry was knocked down hard by whoever he had just bumped into; not looking to see if anyone was around when he quickly ran out of choir room to let Alison know he found his wallet. As Chris slowly rose, he was met by an equally shocked admirer sharing in his gaze.

Neither says a word…

Chris had the home field advantage here. He knew about Finn; although Finn had no idea about Christopher. That was evident by the look on his face. In few split seconds that have passed, Chris swiftly rose to his feet, turned around and ran. Ran right through the back door of the school, even though it was the furthest exit from where he and Finn were currently standing.

Finn stood in shock. His feet glued to the floor. His stomach in his knees. Should he go after the young man? He wasn't sure. It didn't matter though, because Finn still couldn't move. Finn watch Chris weakly run down the hall and around the corner towards the back entrance.

Finn folded over; his legs giving out beneath him. He tired to scrape his jaw from the tile beneath him, but it went right back. Was that real or a mirage? The pain he was feeling inside intensified by the second as he stood there; confused by the presence he just bumped into. _Was that person real, or a ghost?_

_

* * *

_

Chris needed to get out of there. He needed to get out of there fast. Once he ran through the back door and off the William McKinley property, he slowed down his pace a bit to notify Alison he found his wallet. Once the text was sent, he picked up the pace again. He wanted to get home as soon as possible. And, fuck, it was cold. Chris pulled a full-on Ferris Bueller, running though backyards and climbing over fences to get to the safe haven of his bedroom. Hearing his keys jingle in his sweatshirt pocket, Chris realizes he left his car in the student parking lot, but he doesn't care. He just wants to be home, pretending what happened never did.

Chris storms though the back door and up the stairs. He paces and paces – back and forth – hoping to suppress the anxiety building up inside. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was supposed to gentle and delicate. Not brash and abrasive. His mom should have been there, introducing them for the first time; reassuring him that it was going to be okay. He should have been dressed nicer and given him a firm handshake, showing him that he was already a man. Not a chicken shit that runs away. It should have been completely different and Christopher paces in circles in his room, looking out the windows overlooking the property, thinking of all the different ways this should have happened. None of them were close to the reality that transpired.

Christopher continued to pace, looking out the windows that overlooked the property. Protecting him from the bad, scary things in the world. When he looks out front, he sees Finn walk up to the doorstep. Finn doesn't knock. He doesn't ring the bell. He just looks in the front window and sits down on the stairs leading up to the porch, in front of the door. He sits and waits. Finn's head in his hands, his elbows pressing into his knees. Chris stairs down at him. Watching him. Wondering if he should let him inside. Did Finn even want to come inside? Thoughts swirled around in Christopher's head as he sat there. Staring… at his dad.

* * *

Their eyes slowly start to close as they hear Rachel pull up into the drive way. Chris opens his and crouches down so she won't see him. The sun reflecting off the snow covered lawn. Finn opens his eyes and stands stretching his height to its full length. Rachel sees him and turns off the ignition. She sees sadness and pain in his eyes and wants heal the pain. She never wanted Finn Hudson to feel any pain.

Rachel runs of her car. "Finn," she calls out, walking up the driveway to be closer to him. When she's the look on his face – the expression of anger and disgust – she knows she needs to recover and fast, "I can explain!" They were about a foot apart from one another. The distance seemed further then the ocean that kept them apart for sixteen years.

"Please, Rachel. Enlighten me." All the anger he was feeling cut through her, causing a winced expression.

"I… I couldn't tell you… I just couldn't." Rachel sweaks out through the tears. "How did you even know?"

"I saw him at McKinley," he replies with no expression.

"How did you know he was mine?"

"I'm not an idiot, Rachel. And he has your eyes," Finn says, the anger slowly seeping though. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME, RACHEL! _YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!_" Finn finally calls out, not being able to hold it inside any longer.

The tears flowed abundantly from Rachel's tiny frame; shocked that she had any left. "I couldn't tell you," she cries out, her faced deformed from her pain. "If I had told you, you have come home. You would have proposed. And I couldn't… I couldn't hold you back."

"That's not true…"

"You're telling me if I had told you I was pregnant, you wouldn't have proposed?"

"You're telling me you wouldn't have said 'yes'?"

The questions remained rhetorical. Both knowing the answers. Neither wanting to say them. "Finn… I'm so sorry," Rachel says though her tears, holding out her left hand to touch him. He flinches, and steps back. It's at that moment that Rachel realizes that they're no longer kids anymore. And it's not like they're playing house. That what was happening was real. The Novocain was wearing off and Rachel was finally starting to feel the pain she was numbed from for all this time.

"How could you do this?" Finn asked, barely above a whisper. "After everything I went through with Burt… After everything you went though with your mom…" Finn's voice cracked. His eyes slowly filling with water. It hurt him to see Rachel so upset. He never wanted to see her like this. "How could you do this, Rachel?" he asks again; knowing the answer would be less than satisfactory.

"I don't know…" she finally admits.

"You know, you're the one who told me about Beth," he says, trying to make it clear the pain he was feeling inside.

"I know…"

"What did you think I was going to come here and meet him and it was just going to be alright?"

"His name is Christopher." Rachel says with ego, making it clear that Chris was not a 'him'. Finn turns away from Rachel when she corrects him. "And yes," she finishes.

"Rachel! My mother is dying! My life is collapsing around me and then I accidently run into someone in an empty hallway and now the whole world is spinning in a different direction!" The pain was throbbing in the space between them. Pulsating. "I wanted nothing more than to come here and hold you in my arms and have you tell me that it was going to be alright. I knew that if I had you with me that I might be able to make it through this. But now… I can barely even look at you."

It's strange to both of them how comfortable around each other they are despite the years apart. Even in the mist of the worst argument they've ever had, they are acting as though no time has passed at all.

"Finn, I… I don't know what to say anymore." Rachel says, looking him in the eyes. Her voice calm and her breathing steady. "I got pregnant. I decided to keep it. I didn't want to hold you back, so I chose not to tell you. And not a day goes by that I don't regret that decision. Not a day goes by that I don't look at my son and wish he knew his father. I have wanted for so long for Chris to meet you. And I know I don't deserve for that to happen. And now that it has, I realize I was just being selfish all along. How did you even know I lived here?"

Finn looks at Rachel and can't think of anything to say. Both stare at one another unsure of what to do next. "You gave me your address when you moved," he replies.

* * *

Christopher listens to the entire conversation in repulsion. Where did his mother get off; keeping this from him? Where did Finn get off talking to his mom in such a way? And what the hell did Beth, Alison's long-lost adopted sister have to do with any of this? And since when did his mom… have a mom? The questions that flooded Chris' mind made him tired and weak. Too emotionally weathered to speak to _either_ of his parents. Chris felt his car keys in his sweatshirt and pulled them out; swinging them back and forth against his fingers. Listening to the music they made against his hand. Chris needed to get out. He needed to get away from all these crazy people. He need to get back to life when it all made sense. When the puzzle fit together.

Chris quietly makes his way down the stairs and out the back yard exit, careful not to make any sound. His mother and father were too engrossed in each other's presence to notice he was home, let alone that he had left. Slowly walking the back route to William McKinley High, there was no rush this time. He didn't need to hop fences to get back. He got to his car and started it up. He needed to get far away from here. Once he was on the onramp to the highway, there was no turning back. No turning back till he was safe.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, again. So… dun, dun, dun. What did you think? What do you think will happen next? Will it all tie together in a nice, neat bow? Do you want it to? Please let me know. I take your responses to heart. Thanks so much for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone. Thank-you so, so much for reading and I am **so sorry** that it took so long for me to add a new chapter. When I saw the commercial for 'Grille Chesus'(great episode, by the way), I was trying to get a lot more of this story up by last Tuesday, but work had been crazy, and it just wasn't happening. Then, I got sick, and had other stuff, so it's taken me a while and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though. Let me know. Please!

**Disclaimer:** For all the time I spend thinking about this show, I really should have some shareholding in it. The original characters are mine.

* * *

Rachel Berry was freaking out. She had not seen her son since 7:15 this morning and that was 14 hours ago. He wasn't answering his cell. He wasn't with any of his friends or with Alison. She called Sheets 'N Things, the Puckerman's, even McKinley High looking for her son and no one had seen him. She could not take it. It was killing her. She needed to know where her son was.

Chris had never run away from home before. Even in the angst of being a little kid, that was just never his nature. He was always home for dinner (and if not, he called to let Rachel know where he was eating). He was a good kid. A great kid. And it was him and Rachel together forever. Despite the several mistakes she made in her parenting career, like all parents, Rachel thought that she raised her son right and was a good parent. All that was going away with the lack of her son's presence at this current moment. Just for the hell of it, she called Adam, Jonah's father in Brooklyn, and said that she had not seen Chris either. Adam said he had no word from Chris or Jonah that Chris was in New York.

There was one last person Rachel had to call and she was terrified of calling him. Not after what had transpired at 4pm this afternoon. After two rings Rachel frantically asked, "Is he there?" once the other line picked up.

"What are you talking about, Rachel?" asked Finn, slightly moving forward from his relaxed position on his living room couch.

"Christopher is missing and I have no idea where his and I'm FREAKING OUT! IS. HE. THERE?" she explains speedily, shaking as she paces around her house.

"Rachel… Rachel, you have to calm down." Finn says quietly on the other end, trying to calm her down like he has several times in the past.

"What's going on?" Kurt asks quietly from the chair opposite from Finn. Burt was at the hospital with Carole. Finn lightly slaps Kurt on head for him to shut up as Rachel continues speaking.

"God dammit, Finn! Just answer the question. Is Chris here?"

"No, Rachel, he's not here," Finn finally responds.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God!" Rachel just got more terrified than she was 30 seconds ago.

"Rachel, I'm sure it's okay."

"No, it's not, Finn. Christopher _never_ does things like this. This is completely unlike him. Believe it or not, I raised a good son and he would never just disappear."

"Okay, okay, Rachel. It's going to be okay. He's not a little kid anymore."

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT! God, you have no idea the fear that occurs when you're a parent. _Our_ son is missing and you don't even care!" Rachel screamed into the phone.

Finn hung up phone, pissed off and annoyed by Rachel's final remark. "Fuck you," he mumbled out load to the cell in his hands. He was now standing, pacing around in circles. Fear setting in.

"Okay, now can you tell me what's going on?" Kurt asks for the second time.

"My son is missing," Finn says softly, fully understanding what was happening.

"God, it's really been a crazy 24 hours, hasn't it," Kurt replies.

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Rachel's."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I have to. Let me know if anything changes as far as the hospital schedule."

"I will," Kurt responds. As Finn opens the door, Kurt comes up behind him and remarks, "It's all going to be okay," to ease Finn's nerves.

"No its not," Finn replies. "Everything has changed." Both men knew they weren't just talking about Chris; they were talking about Carole too. And all the circumstances bringing them home.

* * *

Chris was freaking out. It was 1am in the morning and he was screaming out load to himself to "Go straight! Go straight! Don't get on the Belt Parkway! Don't get on the Belt Parkway! Get on the… BQE! Get on the BQE!" he gulped. Driving in New York City was very different than Lima and Chris was terrified. He had only been driving official for a few weeks and this impromptu road trip was not all what it was cracked up to be.

As he neared the end of the span of the Verrazano, and the reflective green signs started to signify which lane for which thoroughfare, the panic officially started to set in. "GO FUCKING STRAIGHT!" He screamed to himself as he drove onto the onramp. The correct onramp (triumphantly) and onto the Brooklyn-Queens Expressway heading north to Atlantic Avenue. At 1:22am. This was officially the stupidest thing Christopher Berry had ever done. His mother stopped trying to call him around 11:30pm. She must had fallen asleep. Chris wondered if at 16, he was too old to have an Amber alert out for him. He also wondered if his mom was neurotic enough to go that far.

He had called Jonah when he was getting gas somewhere in Pennsylvania to inform him that he was making his way back to the Empire State. When he got on Atlantic to head to the Heights, he official started to feel scared. Sometimes Chris thought he was older than his age. He knew he was wise beyond his years, and therefore because of that (and his towering height) he felt that he could parade around as someone older. Driving though the middle of Brooklyn at nearly 2am proved him completely wrong. He was terrified. Not because he felt unsafe (because he was well aware that New York City is in fact the safest large city in the US), but because what he was doing was stupid and selfish and only going to end badly. Now he was 2 blocks away from Jonah's house and he was going to wake him from a dead sleep so that Chris could crash on his couch. Yep, this was officially the dumbest thing Chris Berry had ever done.

* * *

Adam walked downstairs to the first floor of his brownstone to start the coffeepot brewing. He walks out of the kitchen and back through the living room to get in the shower. Adam stops dead in his tracks when he sees the very large figure dead asleep on his couch, feet dangling off the ends. Adam rubs his eyes a few times to make sure he's not imagining this.

When Jonah walks down a few seconds later, Adam simply asks, "Um, Jonah, what is Christopher Berry doing sleeping on our couch?"

"He ran away from home."

"But I thought he liked Lima, why would he run away?"

"Because he found out that his mother has been in contact with his father his whole life and neither knew the other existed."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I mean, I guess there is a lot more to this story, but that's what Chris told me." Jonah says with a shrug to his own father.

"I have to call Rachel," Adam mutters as he starts to walk away and head into the kitchen. Jonah follows him and both men stair at the coffee brewing as Adam picks up the phone.

"Look, he didn't get here until like 2 in the morning, so let him sleep a little bit, okay?" Jonah requests.

"Sure. But I am not comfortable with him staying here against his mother's will. He's has to leave ASAP."

"I know."

"How did he even get here?"

"He drove."

"All the way from Ohio? Kids got balls, gotta give him that," Adam says his final remark with a smile.

* * *

Rachel Berry must have fallen sleep at some point because she was covered in a throw blanket, still dressed, when she was awoken by the ringing of her cell. It took her a second to realize that she was in her bed, alone, in her bedroom.

Grabbing the vibrating devise from her sweater pocket, she says "Hello," without even looking at the caller.

"Rachel? Hi, it's Adam. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Um… it's okay," she said groggily. Then she realized who was calling and what was **still **happening. "Wait? Adam? Oh, my god. Is Christopher there?" Rachel pops sitting up, her legs and body going from there relaxed position to studious and anxiety-ridded as she crossed here legs Indian-style and nervously awaits the response.

"Yes, Chris is here. I guess he drove through the night to get here. I didn't know he was coming and Jonah failed to inform me, so I would have told you last evening when you called. It would have saved you a night full of worry."

"It's okay. Is he safe?"

"He appears to be fine, but I haven't woken him yet."

"Good. Okay. At least I know he's somewhere safe."

"Hey, I can imagine the panic you were in. It's funny, you give your kids a little independence and then they think their immortal. Improvable to realities of life."

"They fail to understand that getting a car for their birthday does not mean that you go an impromptu trip across several states."

"They think their adults! Huh! If they only knew…"

"If they only knew…" Rachel repeated with a smile spreading across her face. She was thankful that Chris was safe and that Adam's gentle nature was calming her down. Rachel knew his wife was a lucky woman.

Finn walks up to Rachel's bedroom and sees her smiling, nearly flirting with the person on the phone.

"Start paying bills, and they'll soon get it." Adam says jokingly on the other end on the line.

Rachel laughs, her smile spreading wider. "Thank-you so much for calling me, Adam," she says.

Adam? Finn's heart sank. Who the fuck was Adam? And why was Rachel smiling and laughing when she was speaking to him?

"It's not a problem. You know what's sad? I was the same way when I was way when I was 16," says Adam.

"Oh, so was I. Okay, maybe I never got the guts to run away, but I was a brave little egomaniac," Rachel says with a smile and a first pump to the sky. She sees Finn in the doorway and she waves him into the room. He happily obliges carrying two cups of coffee into Rachel master suite. "I'll be there to pick him up this afternoon."

"Okay, well I have to get ready for work. I'll take a half day and make sure that Chris is here when you pick him up."

"Perfect. Thank-you so much Adam," Rachel was eternally grateful for Adam's phone call, which gave her reassurance and relief.

"Not a problem, Rachel. See you soon," Adam said, ending the conversation.

"See you soon," Rachel repeated before hanging up.

Finn looked awkwardly down at her as he handed her a cup of coffee. "So, what's going on?" Finn asked.

"He drove all the way to New York," Rachel said in the way moms always talk when their kids do something bad that also astonishes them at the same time. "That was Adam, his friend Jonah's father."

"Oh, okay." Finn wondered how well Rachel and Adam really knew each other. And that fact that Finn was even jealous at all was more that astounding to him. Finn sat down on the edge of the bed and listening to her speaking to him – live in person.

"I have to catch a flight to New York right away to bring him home. I don't trust him coming back here by himself after this stunt he pulled," Rachel says sounding like a 'real' mom, grabbing her laptop from her table against the wall and putting it on her lap. She needed to find the soonest flight. Finn watched her almost mesmerized by the way she had changed, grown up. Then again she was still the same in so many ways. "Oh, and how did I get up here? When did I fall asleep?"

Rachel fell asleep around 11:45pm the previous evening. Finn remembers because they were arguing from the time he arrived at her house at 8pm to about 10:15. It was one of those fights when it's not like you're having the fight, it's like the fight is having you. Eventually, when there was simply nothing more to say, because the talking in circles with no resolution was getting too exhausting for both of them, they sat in an angered, pulsating silence as they waited to hear from Chris. Rachel still calling him every fifteen minutes, until she sat on the couch and let her exhaustion take over her. She leaned her head against Finn's shoulder and fell asleep. It was the best weight Finn had ever felt there. Soon after he picked up her unconscious body, draped her over his arms and carried her to bed. She sank into the mattress and he covered her in a blanket. Part of him yearned to lie down next to her on her large mattress and hold her close. But, the gentleman inside took over and Finn walked downstairs and slept on the couch. He was sure she probably had spare bedrooms in this large house, but Finn didn't want to make himself too comfortable. It was too soon for that.

"Around 11:45," he answers her and takes a sip of his coffee. He watches her do the same thing.

It takes Rachel three sips to realize that he prepared it correctly. That Finn remembered how to fix her coffee after all this time. "Thank-you," she mutters looking at the cup. "…For carrying me to bed."

"Not a problem," Finn responds.

"Did you sleep in the spare bedroom?" she asks.

"Nah, I just slept on the couch. I didn't want to impose."

"Finn, the whole point of having a spare _guest_-bedroom is so that people who are staying at your house don't feel like their imposing."

"I know that," he quietly says back. Rachel starts looking at flights to take to New York. "I'll go get him," Finn blurts out.

"What?" Rachel asks, assuming she just misheard him.

"I'll go get Chris. Really, I don't mind. You have work today, don't you?"

"Well, yes, of course I do, but that's a really big favor to ask you Finn and—"

"And what?" Finn says cutting her off. "I don't mind. Look, any chance I have to prolong thinking about the reality of why I'm here is a good thing to me right now. I have plenty of travel benefits though work. I can fly to New York and it won't cost me much. I'll go get him. Now you get ready for work," Finn commanded.

Rachel didn't know what to say. The logic behind Finn's reasoning as to why he should go get Christopher actually made sense. This was another look at the older, wiser Finn she got aquatinted with last night. It was almost weird for him to say things that made perfect sense. Not feeling the need to correct him. Especially when he still looked as fucking handsome now as he did at sixteen. "Okay… I guess," Rachel replies.

"Great. I will get a flight. Don't you need to shower and get ready for work?" Finn asks.

Rachel looks over to her alarm clock. "Yeah, I do." She stands up and grabs the phone, the awkwardness of the situation finally taking over. "I'm gonna go and call Adam to let him know you will be the one picking him up."

"Okay," Finn responds, still a little jealous.

* * *

Chris had work up around Noon to an empty house. There was a note tapped to the TV. Good place to put it, Chris thought. He would have to physically touch it to remove it from the screen if he wanted to watch. And since he didn't want to deal with the thoughts flooding his mind, TV was a wonderful distraction. He looks out the window to the busy mid-day streets of Brooklyn and expects to feel at home. Instead, everything feels strange and different. Unfamiliar. And Chris is left cold and confused. At some point, did Lima become home? Still in the clothes he had been wearing for the past 32 hours, Chris decided he needed to at least shower. Once he got out, he read the note from Adam informing him that his mom was coming to pick him up that afternoon. Slightly annoyed, but expecting worse, Chris turned on the television and lost himself in the movie playing on HBO; eventually dozing off.

* * *

Finn was in the taxi driving from LaGuardia to Brooklyn, and as he weaved through NYC, he started to realize how big it really was. He had only been there once before – for Nationals, Junior Year. He wondered how Chris had the tenacity (okay, the balls) to pull a stunt like this just by seeing the traffic in Brooklyn alone.

When Finn arrived at Jonah's house he was astonished by the size of the brownstone. These people obviously had money and it made Finn very self-conscious of his humble life in Ireland and his even more humble upbringing in Lima. He knew Rachel made a nice living in her field, but Finn didn't quite understand how nice of a life she had in New York until he was standing in front of this structure, ringing the doorbell.

Adam had already left for work and written his note to Christopher when he received the voicemail from Rachel that Chris' father was picking him up. Calling Rachel back, he was surprised by this development, but Rachel informed him that Finn was a trusty adult. When Adam asked how he would even know who his father was, Rachel simply replied that Adam would, "Recognize Finn as soon as you see him." When Adam opened the door after hearing the doorbell, arriving to his home about ten minutes earlier, seeing Chris was still asleep, Adam sees that Rachel wasn't kidding.

Walking through Adam's home, Finn felt extremely intimidated. When Adam led him down the hallway to the living room, Finn stopped to look at a credenza with pictures. There was one of Adam, Jonah, and Chris from when Chris was probably about 10 or 12, judging by Finn's own growth cycle. Finn picks up the picture and looks at it, longingly.

"That was taken at our house in the Hamptons," says Adam as Finn nods in acknowledgement. "When the boys were 11." Finn hands over the picture and Adam takes it with his left hand. Finn notices the gold band of Adam's ring finger.

When he looks down and sees the picture of Adam and a beautiful woman who looks a lot like Jonah, Finn comments to Adam, "You're married."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No, I just… Rachel didn't mention that you were married… I assumed you weren't. Sorry." Finn was nervous and he was shifting his eyes from left and right. Adam could see that Chris was a lot like Finn beyond the physical resemblance.

"It's okay. He's in here," replied Adam as he gestured for Finn to follow him towards the living room.

Walking in and seeing Christopher asleep, Finn's heartstrings pulled. This new development was affecting him in ways he didn't even know existed. He was so unsure how to react. How to be around him. And more than anything it killed him knowing that Chris grew up without a father because Finn knew what that felt like from personal experience, and he would never wish that on anyone, especially not his own son. Thinking about what he has missed in Christopher's life was tormenting Finn uncontrollably.

"Hey. Hey, Chris," Finn says quietly nudging him to wake. "Chris, c'mon wake up. Wake up!" Chris remains motionless deep in his slumber. "Come on, wake up! WAKE UP!" It was at that point when Finn was getting annoyed and he was feeling like an imposition at Adam's house. "WAKE UP!" he tried one more time.

That was it. Finn picket up the glass of water sitting on the coffee table, sniffed it, and then splashed it on Chris. Luckily the glass was only half full; just enough to do the trick without making a mess.

"What the fuck!" Chris called out when he was rudely awoken.

"Wake up!" says Finn.

"Why would you do that?"

"You weren't waking up and it's time to leave." Chris stood up, annoyed by Finn's presence.

"You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"You're right, but you running away is killing your mother and she's my best friend, so what happens to her affects me."

"I don't give a shit about you!" Chris knew that was out of line, but he was too annoyed to care.

"Hey! As someone whose mother is dying, I can personally tell you that you never want to know what it feels like to personally inflict pain on your loved one." Chris shrugged, his arms folded over his chest. "That being said, you are now going to get in your car and you are going to get your ass back home." Finn finding the assertive side of himself just spilling out, not even realizing it until it already happened.

"Fine," Christopher finally said begrudgingly, throwing his hands in the air. Chris knows his punishment could be a lot worse than having a chaperone take him home. He grabs his sweatshirt and he and Finn go to find Adam to thank him for his hospitality. Unfortunately, Jonah was still at school, so Christopher could only text him a goodbye.

* * *

Walking to the car, the harsh reality that these two men were actually going back to Lima together finally set in. Once in the car, Chris informs Finn that, "Before we get on the BQE, we need to make a stop first."

"Where?"

"Just down Atlantic Avenue to Nunu's Chocolates. It's a vegan chocolatetier. It would be a nice surprise for mom," Chris explains.

"Well, you do need to get in her good graces," Finn agrees, as they make their way to the store.

Inside the tiny shop, Finn sees an Irish beer and it makes him miss his Ireland. And he could certainly use a drink when thinking about his impending journey, but he didn't want to give the wrong impression. Finn was so unsure about how Chris felt about him and, to be honest, Finn knew nothing about Chris, but for some reason, loved him unconditionally. Finn decided to get something else to drink for the ride and was glad to get a decent cup of tea; as Chris pick out the chocolates for Rachel. "I got it man," says Finn.

"You don't have to do that," Chris replies.

"Its okay," Finn replies as he hands the cashier his credit card.

Chris sees that inside Finn's wallet there's Irish Pounds. He feels intrigued by this. When looking at Finn he seems like the ultimate All-American boy, so why had he been living in Ireland for so long – besides getting a job there. What were his interests, hobbies, etc? Chris wanted to know these things.

* * *

Once on the BQU and weaving though the impending traffic that is starting as Rush Hour was getting closer and closer, Chris looks over to Finn and asks, "Are you going to drive at all during this trip?"

"Nope," Finn replies. Chris grimaces as he makes his way out of Brooklyn.

* * *

Once they were over the Verrazano and on their way to the Goethals, Chris asks "Shouldn't you give me some sort of parental, fatherly driving advice?"

Finn shrugs unsure, "I don't know? Do you want some driving advice?"

"I wouldn't have asked if otherwise."

"Okay… don't run into any mailmen," Finn replies.

"Who told you!" Chris exclaims quickly.

"Told me what?" Finn questions loudly.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?" Chris says quickly.

"Nothing," Finn responds just as fast. Both shift their eyes awkwardly and remain silent.

* * *

The radio is blaring, blocking the nervous silence of the vehicle soon thereafter. The men sit and listen, quietly mumbling the lyrics as the songs come and go. Both are antsy and uncomfortable. Both are extremely nervous to actually speak. Neither does.

About half-way though Pennsylvania, Finn is sound asleep as Chris stops at a rest stop to get some grub and gas. Chris looks at his watch and realizes that it is probably the time that Finn goes to sleep in Ireland, hence the exhaustion. Not wanting to be jerk, and depriving his father and starving him, Christopher brought a cheeseburger and some fries at Roy Rogers for his father. He just hoped he wasn't lactose intolerant. Finn wakes a little while later and devours the food, noticeably grateful for his Christopher's thoughtfulness.

"Thank-you," Finn says quietly, starting to wake-up.

"You're welcome," Chris replies in the same tone.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chris quietly blurts out, "I knew who you were."

"What?"

"I knew who you were. Before yesterday. I knew. I've known for a little while now. I accidently met your mom – I mean my grandmother – I mean… well… anyway, I walked into Hummel Tire looking for a part time job and I met her. And then a little while later, I overheard her talking to my mom… and that you and mom had kept in touch over the years… and well… it all spilled out," Christopher says remorsefully.

"My mom knew you?" Finn asks quietly.

"So did Burt, Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, and… I think that's it."

"Oh, okay," Finn says with a hint of sarcasm.

"I wasn't sure what to do when I found out about you. I mean, like my mom kept this… me… from all these people for all this time and I figured there was a reason why. It definitely hurt to know that I had a father that my mom spoke to regularly and he had no idea I existed. And that I even had a father at all; that was a real life person."

"Huh?" Finn asks, confused by that last bit.

"Well, you've always been this faceless creature. I mean, my mom never talked about you and I had never seen any pictures of you. My granddads never said anything, so I just assumed you didn't exist, you know. Like if no one knows you, than you're not real."

"I get you."

"So, yeah, when I found out about you. About you and my mom. And all this other stuff, I was so uncertain what to do with the information, so I just let it go. It seemed like the safest thing to do."

It almost physically hurt Finn how much Chris reminded him of his younger self. Only with a much getter vocabulary. "I understand," Finn said quietly.

"I did want to meet you though," Chris says quickly; Finn nods his head. "My mom had been crying all night two nights ago and when I left for school yesterday. I thought that you had died or something. And that thought scared me because I wanted to meet you. So badly."

Finn remains quiet. Not sure what to say. Terrified to participate. Knowing that could ruin the moment. He nods his again and smiles at Chris.

* * *

They continue driving for a little while longer when Finn finally speaks, asking, "Have you ever seen the film _Pirate Radio_?"

"No," says Chris, shaking his head.

"Well, it's this really funny movie where this young man moves on to this boat that casts a rock radio broadcast in England during the '60s, when rock was banned," Finn says with a cheeky tone.

"Okay…" Chris responds looking at the road, not know what to say.

"So, anyway this young man is on this boat with all these crazy DJs, listening to some of the best music ever made by the way," Finn remarks poignantly, to which Chris nods in agreement. "Then one of the characters, Thick Kevin, who is called that because he's really, really thick. (Like puts me to shame thick), remarks to the young man, Carl, that he thinks his mother sent him to live on this ship with these crazy DJs because his father is the dapper, old guy program director of the station." Chris nods his head again. "In actuality his father turns out to be the gray, long-haired, stoner, burnout who does the early, early morning shift and sits in his bunk all day listening to records. Carl's mother confirms this when she visits."

"So…?"

"So, at the end of the film, the boat decides to set sail to escape Scotland Yard, and starts to sink very rapidly, endangering the lives of all on board."

"Okay?" says Chris, his eyes still glued on the road, illumined by streetlights.

"And well, the Hippy-Burnout-Dad-Guy in succumbed in his bunk, listening to his music and his son Carl risks his life to save his Dad's. Then, when glimmer of hope of survival actually occurs, and they reach a level that hasn't been completely succumbed by water, the Hippy-dad-guy drops some of the records he tried to save into the water and goes after them, risking his own _and _his son's life, and goes after the stupid vinyl. And then the kid Carl has to go after his dad a second time to try to save him."

"Okay…"Chris repeats himself, confused by what Finn is trying to get at.

"Well, anyway, I remember seeing this film and thinking this Hippy-guy was an idiot. I mean, your son is risking his own life to save yours and he would rather save some stupid records. And this movie takes place in the '60s when all music was on vinyl, so it wasn't like there was anything special about them, and well… I just wanted to let you know, if you, or well we, were ever in a life-or-death situation, I would never risk my life, or especially yours, over something disposable, like a record. And I would be overcome with joy if you ever risked your life to save mine because I would do the same at a heartbeat." Finn finished not even sure if what he said made sense to Chris. Finn was aware that he and Chris really did not know each other at all, and that even though they were given this opportunity to do so, that getting to know this phantom person, who was now real life, was not the storybook ending one would wish for. Finn was afraid that Chris wouldn't care.

Chris is quiet for a moment, trying to grasp what Finn was saying, slightly confused. He was trying to decipher what the moral of the story was; and also thinking that he wanted to see this _Pirate Radio_ movie. "I would risk my life to save you," Chris finally says; and both men let out a long, raspy breath.

"Thank-you," Finn says in return, his loving, warm smile spreading across his face. The two men sit in silence, listening to the radio for the rest of the trip.

* * *

After 10 long hours of driving together, Christopher and Finn finally arrived back in Lima. Both weathered – not just from the trip – but from the last two (now three) days in general. Both nervous of what the future has in store. Rachel comes running out when they arrive at the Berry residence, barely awake. The porch light still on.

"Chris," she calls out as she grabs her son and pulls him in for a hug. A second or two later she lets go, and hits him hard on the top of his right arm, "Don't you ever do that again!" Rachel exclaims.

"Ow!" Chris responds.

"Don't you ever, ever do that again," Rachel repeated, continuing to hit her son on his upper arm.

"Ow, ow. Fine. I will never do that again!" Chris replies with aggravation, rubbing his arm.

Finn was standing in the background, watching this all go down with a smile on his face.

"Give me your keys," Rachel says.

"Why?" Chris asks, taking his keys out of his pants pocket.

"'Why?'" Rachel repeats. "Because you RAN AWAY FROM HOME. You've been walking since you were ten months old, you can walk now," she says with motherly determination.

"Fine!" Chris exclaims with aggravation. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night," Rachel called out as Chris entered the house and Finn started to walk up to her. "How did it go?" Rachel asked in a tone of mild concern and hope.

"Fine," Finn replies in that way in which that causes woman to know more happened, but men won't say anything.

A smile spreads across Rachel's face anyway. "Good," she says.

Finn walked closer to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Good night, Rachel."

"That's it? You're leaving?" Rachel asks, sadness dripping from her words.

"Rachel," he says, bracing himself. "I came home to be with my family. I haven't even had a chance to see them since I've been back. I haven't even seen my mom yet. I need to spend time with them. Please respect that." The sadness and uncertainty in his voice was all too noticeable. When Finn explained his reasoning to Rachel, he couldn't help but wonder if Rachel and Chris were family too?

Tears started to stream from Rachel's face again. How was it possible for one human being to produce this many tears in a 72 hour period? "Okay," she barely sweaks out. "Good night, Finn" she finishes as he starts to down the driveway. "Do you want me to give you a ride?" Rachel asks though her tears, hoping to spend just a few more seconds with him.

"No, I'm okay," he replies quietly, waving a little as he heads home. (If only he could remember the way… Oh, yeah… two blocks down and then turn at the willow tree…).

Rachel watches him leave, the uncertainty lingering in the air. Both were still confused about what was transpiring between them. Neither knew if they could repair the damage that was done. Both wanted to try though, even though they had no idea where to start. Despite it all, the chemistry that boiled between them was still there. The pot was just simmering for a sixteen years, but now those little bubbles at the bottom are starting to form. Preparing for the eruption.

* * *

**A/N: ** Hello once again. _Pirate Radio_ is a real movie that is totally awesome (it stars Phillip Seymour Hoffman and Bill Nighy) and the music is fantastic, so I suggest you check it out. Okay, there is probably only one to two chapters left in the story, so I hope you have enjoyed what has happened so far. And I would love to hear what you think will happen next (even though I already know), so please review and let me know what you are thinking. Oh, and did anyone catch the _MSCL_ shout-out? One of the greatest TV shows of all time? Let me know. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone. Okay, I know that it has been like forever since I last posted a chapter, but I cannot even begin to tell you how busy I've been at work. And how tired it's been making me. I just wanted to thank all of you for your reviews and hope to receive more because they are so encouraging. This chapter is short and I'm sure it had tons of mistakes, no matter how many times I proofread it, but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know!

**Disclaimer:** For all the time I spend thinking about this show, I really should have some shareholding in it. The original characters are mine.

* * *

Finn Hudson has had several life-changing events happen in his life. Most of which happened merely seconds apart from one another. And then, the mundane motions of everyday life would find their way back on course. This past week, Finn had had several of these life-changing events.

Event Number One: finding out about his mother. Finding about his mother's Stage IV cancer. Her Stage IV cancer that no one knew she had. Not even her doctors. Not even her doctors, before it was too late. Carole Hummel was a completely content woman enjoying her recent retirement when she went to the doctor because she was feeling lightheaded and got the prognosis that changed everything. No one knew what to do? Was it worth the cost and stress – both physical and mental – to go though the therapies? Carol was unsure. Burt was unsure. And Finn, being her next-of-kin, was being asked several questions on topic by family, friends, and physicians. Finn was not ready for this life-change.

Event Number Two: finding out he has a son. A real son with ten finger and ten toes and two eyes and all the other parts making up a human. These are the thoughts a person who just met his son ten minutes earlier in a busy hospital room, standing next to significant other. Not of a person who has a sixteen-year-old grown son. A man. It was causing Finn more pain knowing that he missed out of years of raising a son. Taking care of him. Teaching him. Learning from him. Getting to be the father that Finn always longed for. More than anything, for all of his life, Finn wanted a father. Some of those dreams were filled with Burt coming into his and his mom's life at sixteen, but there were was still a lot of unfinished business. Most of which Rachel knew about.

Finn was so conflicted. It hurt that Rachel kept this from him for so long, but then again, maybe she was right. If she had told him, would they have gotten married because that was what they were "expected" to do? Because "it was right"? Thinking about what that would have done to their relationship, it's very possible that it would lead to resentment and hurt towards one another. Hate. Whenever Finn thought about Rachel, he thought about love. And Finn _loved the fact that_ whenever he thought about Rachel, he thought about love. If that were to be taken away, and replaced by another emotion (as it had several times in the past few days), Finn wasn't sure he would make it through… life.

Finn also really wanted to get to know Christopher more. Chris. Just knowing that was his name made Finn all warm and fuzzy inside. Finn remembers when he told Rachel that. That he wanted to name his son after his father. It was the afternoon she let him go to second base while he was having his Christ epiphany. They were taking a breather from making out, because the hickys on their necks were starting to form, and Finn said that he was fine with their kids being Jewish, and they could raise them however Rachel wanted, as long as if their son was named Chris, after his father. Rachel smiled widely at Finn's request, jumped back on to Finn, and they continued to make out for while longer before Rachel had to be home for dinner. (Side note: Finn couldn't help but smile at the fact that the next day Rachel wore a turtle neck to school.)

Christopher seemed like a really good kid. He was smarter than Finn, which made him proud, but he also seemed caring and in touch with his emotions, just like Finn at sixteen. Finn wanted to know everything about the young man. And it was killing him that he wasn't there for him for the several times he probably needed a father. Then again, Adam, Jonah's dad, most likely filled that role. Adam seemed like an okay guy. Finn hoped that he steered Christopher in the right direction. More than anything, Finn hoped that Chris would let Finn into his life; even just a little bit. Finn knew that was something he needed to earn, but he hoped that he could earn that fast. Before it was too late, and Chris didn't need him anymore. Although, it was possible that window of opportunity had already passed.

Finn was so preoccupied with the thoughts filling his brain, that he had forgotten it was his birthday. His 40th birthday. 40 years of experience and not much to show for it.

* * *

Christopher Berry had no idea how to feel. A person he had never met was dying and for some reason that was causing him pain inside. He hadn't looked his mother in the eye in days, because he still wasn't sure he could, not after lying to him like she did. He still wasn't over that. No matter how much he wanted to. Plus, she took away his car. That was just mean.

And the pain he was feeling about Carole was sharp and unfamiliar. No one close to Chris had even gotten sick the way that Carole was sick and it was killing him knowing that she was ill. And what was weird about all of it was that Christopher didn't know Carole. Not really. He'd only actually spoken to her once, but just know she was his grandmother and she was ill made him ache in places he didn't even know he had inside. Chris wants Carole to know that he cares about her lot and hopes to get to know her more, but he has no idea how to go about telling her this information.

Then again, was it his place to say anything? He didn't know these people and he never tried to get to know them, so why should they care about him now?

* * *

The Monday morning that it was time for the surgery, the Berry residence was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. This was a rare occurrence for Rachel Berry. But Rachel was sick of talking about what was happening to Carole. Hell, she was sick of thinking about what was happening to Carole. She wanted her mind to be blank of the then thousands thoughts bouncing around. Each one more painful than the last. Even the tummy grumbles signaling 'I'm hungry.'

Chris walks down with his backpack and grabs an apple in the kitchen on his way out the door.

"Hi," he says to his mother, the word breaking the warm silence.

"Good Morning," Rachel replies hardly above a whisper.

"So, are you working today?"

"Yes, then I'm going to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Carole Hummel is having her surgery today. I want to be there for the Hummel's."

"Oh," says Chris, utterly conflicted by his feelings.

"Are you going to join me?" Rachel asks, clear that she would like for her son to be there for his father.

"Um, I don't think so. It's not my place," Chris responded. He did not want to intrude on the private family matter. And to be honest, he was unsure if he should think of the Hummel's as family.

"Look, Chris, I know that I have to earn back a lot of your trust. And I understand that. But I am still your mother and I feel that you should be there today. For the Hummel's."

"Mom…" Chris hesitates; he's unsure if she will understand. "I don't think this is my place. I don't know these people. Not really. And I'm not sure they will want me there."

"Chris, trust me. Finn… the Hummels… they would want you there. Carole would want you there. These people they care a lot about you."

"Yeah, now. Because they know I exist. I… I… I'm just not comfortable with this all yet. Please understand that I'm not sure how I feel about it all yet. I don't know these people and I need to get to know them in my own way. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Rachel sighed. She hated the fact that she completely understood how her son felt. She understood that he was conflicted. She understood that he felt betrayed. And she even understood that Chris was completely unsure what to do with this father figure that was now thrust into his face. It was exactly how she felt when she met Shelby. Rachel walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. Downing half the contents in one gulp. "I know," she simply responds. "If you can, and I'm not going to force you, try to stop by after school."

"Maybe."

"Okay. Well have a good day," she says like every cheerful mom.

"I will try," Christopher responds as he exists.

* * *

The outcry of people who cared about Carole; who cared about Finn, Burt, and Kurt, was astounding to Finn. The cards, letters, flowers, care packages, and more which filled the Hummel house were heartwarming and overwhelming at the same time.

Finn had only gone to see his mom twice since he had been home. He had seen Rachel two times less since he picked up Chris in New York. Finn was basically just sitting in his room. Letting the thoughts his in his head swirl around in never ending figure-8's. The weekend came and went like it was nothing and then Monday was here_. Living life like a lurking ghost._

Monday was judgment day. It was the day that Carole was being operated on. From then on, we would find out if they had to proceed with more therapies. If she was going to survive. If she was going to go through with more treatment. All these questions loomed in the balanced and people were looking to Finn to answer them. Were these people nuts? That's what Finn thought. Burt was able to be in the room with her while she was getting the procedure. Something that Kurt negotiated that made Finn eternally grateful. Finn knew that Carole needed her husband by her side today.

There was a defining silence that filled the waiting area of the treatment facility where Carole was undergoing her procedure. Kurt and Finn were surprised by the fact that all of New Directions came out of the woodwork to show their support; scattered about the waiting room harnessing the nervous energy in the circular pattern of the chairs. Even Mr. Schuester, who stood back in the corner. The only noise was the occasional sweaking of a nurse wearing hospital sneakers power-walking down the hall.

Christopher enters the ward when he arrives after school and sees his father from a distance. Luckily Finn does not notice Chris. Chris turns back around the hall and waits; too nervous to join. Sometime between finishing his lunch and starting the Spanish homework for Mr. Schue he still needed to do, Chris deceided to go to the hospital. Especially when Alison had told him she was meeting her parents there this afternoon, and that she understood if Chris didn't want to go. It's still dead silent as Chris ponders joining the group. The silence is almost comforting.

"Carole Hudson was my blank canvas," Chimes Kurt, breaking the silence, getting everyone's attention. "When Carole started dating my dad, I was overwhelmed with excitement about giving her a head to toe makeover. The best thing about it was that she was willing to let me make her over. Excited actually." He pauses and lets in a long breath. Everyone looks at Kurt, begging with their body language for him to continue. "When my dad proposed and Carole and Finn became permanent members of my life, Carole never tried to replace my mom. She never tried to take her place. She understood that I had memories with my mother, but she also was open enough to allow me to make new memories with her. I really love Carole and so does my father. They… fit… ya, know? And I feel lucky to have her in my life. She was just so wonderful and caring. She was never afraid to open herself to me and I was able to open up to her." A few tears fall from Kurt's face and Mercedes grabs his hand and squeezes it tight.

Chris stood around the corner listening to Kurt, his uncle's, speech and shook at the story being told. He recognized Puck's voice as he started to speak.

"I became friends with Finn because his mom was the pancake lady," says Puck and he receives several 'huh's?' in response. "When Finn and I were in Cub Scouts Carole would make pancakes for the early Saturday meetings just because that's the kind of lady she was." A smile grows on Finn's face as Puck continues. "Anyway, I knew it would be smart of me to become friends with the kid whose mom would always make the pancakes, so I befriended Finn. It was one of the best decisions I ever made in my life." Smiles grow on everyone's faces and Quinn squeezes Puck's hand; knowing that was hard for him to participate.

The lot goes quiet again and Quinn takes this as a good moment to speak. "When my parents kicked me out, Carole took me in, no questions asked. I don't think I've known anyone to do that. Well... besides Mercedes. Anyway, after... everything... happened, she told me I didn't have to leave. That Finn said I didn't have to leave." Quinn looks up Finn, both exchange a slight smile and Quinn continues. "And then, when I was living with Puck, Carole would call me every Sunday to make sure that I was okay. She would ask me if I was eating right and if I was going to the doctor and how Puck's family was treating and just making sure that I was okay and that I was healthy." She lets out a light laugh, "And then when she found out that I moved out of Puck's house and moved in with Mercedes, she reamed me out and screamed at me for like ten solid minutes on why I did not tell her that I was unhappy at Puck. Not that I was unhappy at Puck's," she says turning to Puck and looking at him directly in the eye. "But I just felt safer somehow at Mercedes. Anyway, Carole was pissed that I didn't tell her and up until Beth was born, she would call and make sure I was okay. Just because that was who she was. Even after all that happened. I don't think that I admired anyone more than Carole Hummel." Tears start streaming from Quinn's face and she tries her hardest to fight them back.

At this point, Christopher is unsure if he should enter. A large part of him wants to. He now understood why his mother was requesting for him to be there, but he was nervous. It still felt uncomfortable.

"Carol Hummel taught me how to be a mom," Chris hears Rachel say, and his heart sank. Rachel continued to speak. "I never got to have a mom and, well, the whole thing with Shelby was not nearly the mother/daughter experience I had hoped for. But Carole... Carole was wonderful. I feel lucky to even know someone who had such a large heart. She understood without my saying a word that I would love to have her influence on my life. Plus, I always felt that she liked having a girl around. No offence Kurt."

"None taken," Kurt replies quickly.

"I mean, Carole. She taught me how to grow up. How to be a lady. A woman. She was the female influence in my life I had wanted for so long and was too afraid to ask for. Somehow she knew that was the something I was searching for, without even asking. Maybe it was the way I dressed... I don't know," the group lets out a chuckle, "But she literally is one of the most important people in my life and I know that I raised Christopher from her example."

Chris can't help it - tears are falling from his eyes. He's never been a tear jerker, but at this moment, it felt right. They felt right. The tears were almost comforting after the fall Chris had experienced. The perfect moment of quiet occurs and he knows that this is his moment to enter. Slowly entering the waiting area, and seeing the makeshift circle the adults have formed, Chris is wonderfully relived when he sees an empty seat between Alison and his mom. They were probably saving it for him. Walking the gauntlet through the group to the opposite side from where he entered, Chris was aware that all eyes were on him. Examining his every move.

A wide, goofy grin spreads across Finn's face as Chris enters and takes a seat. It's slightly noticeable that Christopher was crying, but Finn doesn't pry, he just lets him take a seat. The group watches Chris enter and joy follows as he walks past. Brittany opens her mouth to say something and Santana grabs her head – coving her mouth – before she speak a word.

"It's for her own good," Santana says to the group as Brittany tries to wiggle from her hold. Everyone lets out a laugh; because it was simply too funny to keep it in.

* * *

A few moments later Burt walks in from the hallway. All eyes pan towards him and Finn and Kurt stand. Burt walks right up to Finn and says, "She wants to see you." Finn replies with a nervous grin and follows Burt's lead to Carole's post-op room.

Inside Carole's eyes are closed, but she does not appear to be asleep. "Hi," Finn says quietly as he takes a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hi," Carole replies, her eye still closed, speaking at the same low decibel as Finn

"My son is here," he says, still speaking softly, being gentle, afraid to break the glass.

Carole smiles, "I'm glad."

"Are you okay mom?" Finn asks, hunching down over the bed, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I won't know anything yet," she answers, turning her head toward Finn, finally opening her eyes.

"Was there anything you wanted to tell me?" he questions nervously, his eyes shifting from left to right, mentally preparing himself for the worst.

"No," Carole responds. "I just wanted to see you," her sugary sweet voice carrying around the room.

"I love you, mom," he says as a lopsided grin grows on his face and rests his head against the edge of the bed. Neither says anything for the rest of the time he's in the room. They just quietly appreciate each other's presence.

* * *

A few hours later, just Rachel, Kurt, Burt, and Finn are still at the hospital as Chris goes to the vending machines to get a snack. Most of the New Directions kids have left, going back to their lives or getting dinner at Breadstix. Chris wasn't sure if the people there showing their support lived nearby or far, far away.

"You know that stuff's crap," Kurt says, getting Christopher's attention.

"Excuse me?" Christopher questions.

"Its junk food. Its crap. You shouldn't be eating that," Kurt responds, walking up to Chris.

"Well, I don't see any other option," Chris gestures around the empty hallway.

"Well, c'mon then. We'll go get something. I'm sure your mom and dad are hungry too."

"But… but… won't they wonder where we are?"

"Kid, I'm sure that have other things on their minds and considering the disappearing act you pulled five days ago, I didn't think you'd be so concerned about Rachel wondering your whereabouts."

"Oh, you know about that, huh?"

"Oh, honey, Rachel made it clear that everyone on this side of the Mississippi knew about that," Kurt replies with sarcasm.

"Oh." Chris smiles; the two men walking towards the exit. "So, are you like my uncle or something?

"I don't know? Do you consider Finn, my step brother, your father?"

Chris doesn't respond, because he's still unsure of the answer. The two men just walk out of the hospital and comment on the surprisingly nice February weather. They walk to the diner down the street and get food for the five remaining people at the hospital. A mish-mashed family unit.

* * *

**A/N: ** Hi, again. Thanks for reading. There is only one more chapter left and I hope to have it up soon. Obviously I made up those stories about Carole, but maybe you agree that they would have happened? I hope you have enjoyed the story and I want to hear more about what you are thinking. Please review and let me know. Thanks a bunch!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

Hi Everyone. So this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Okay, so I usually never put the lyrics of a song into a chapter because I know I personally tend to scroll over them when I'm reading, but in the middle there are the first two stanzas of Simon and Garfunkel classic "Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M." and may I suggest you listen to the wonderful song as well.

**Disclaimer:** For all the time I spend thinking about this show, I really should have some shareholding in it. The original characters are mine.

* * *

Christopher Berry was still getting used to the new order of his life. When Chris and Kurt walked into the diner and ordered for everyone left at the hospital, Chris noticed a few 20-something girls looking at Kurt. Pointing and staring. Chris found out the following day that Kurt had his own reality-documentary series about the life of a celebrity stylist that was quite popular with the post-college set. (Chris knew the Kurt looked familiar…).

When the two men returned with the meals a little while later, Chris stumbled upon a strange sight. Finn had returned from visiting his mother's room and was sitting next to Rachel, very close. They were holding each other's hands and Rachel was rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. Kurt just walked on by and started to disperse the food to everyone. Burt was sitting with them as well. Neither of them seemed to understand the scene Chris was staring at. Or why he was starring at it. It probably didn't seem odd to them. It felt very odd to Christopher, though. It wasn't even like the situation seemed at all romantic. Both looked horribly sad and depressed, but it still felt strange.

_The whole concept of having __**two**__ parents felt strange. Like they were fictitious ghosts._

Christopher sits down and joins them. He starts to eat his burger as everyone digs in as well. Something about this situation felt good. Something about it felt right. Despite the circumstances, Chris felt a wave of love wash over him as he sat in this room. The same feeling he gets every time he enters the McKinley High choir room. The only problem was that Chris wasn't sure what this actually meant to him.

* * *

It was Saturday. Carole Hummel was in stable condition. Which basically meant the doctors, who were costing a fortune, didn't know if the treatments were working or not. They kept on saying "she needs time," Whatever that means. It wasn't good or bad, it just was.

Finn walked up to Rachel's house unsure of what to expect. He was just excited that somehow they had passed the yelling and the crying and were somewhere on the path of acceptance in relation of the several dramatic occurrences of the past few days. God, it had only been a little over a week, but Finn Hudson's life had changed forever. In, oh, so many ways.

He sees her in her kitchen cooking something as he walks up to the front door. Luckily, she didn't see him walking up the pathway, so when gets to the door and turns the knob, discovering that's unlocked, he decides to let himself; knowing it would freak Rachel out.

Music was blaring through the Berry household, as always, while Rachel was cooking herself some dinner. It was early, but she hadn't eaten lunch, so she figured she would make herself her own early-bird special. When she heard the door open and close, she immediately tensed up. She wasn't expecting anyone. Grabbing a wooden spoon, she slowly walked out of the kitchen and though the pathway leading into the living room. She could hear the echoing footsteps and her heart stared to race. She moved at a glacial pace as she turned the corner to find Finn walking though the living room from the foyer.

She let out a heavy sigh of relief and smiled. Finn returned the sentiment with his perfect dimpled half-smile growing on her face. God, after _sixteen_ years, it still makes her heart flutter.

"Hey," he says. "The door was unlocked, so I figured I would just let myself in, if that's okay?"

"It's wonderful," Rachel swoons. Neither could hide the smiles on their faces. Neither wanted to.

Rachel walks back into the kitchen "I was just making myself dinner," she explains. "There's plenty for two if you care to join me," Rachel tries to say nonchalantly. She fails.

"Yeah, sure," Finn responds, distracted. He is walking around her living room, slowing his pace at the mantle place. He's looking at Rachel's awards. Her accolades. The grin on his face widens discovering all that she has accomplished. He sees the Tony's and can't help but be happy for her. He smirks at the Grammy she won for producing Mercedes' album a few years back. When Finn was over to her house the night that they were looking for Christopher, he was too upset – too blinded by anger and hurt and pain – to notice the awards earlier.

Finn picks up one of the Tony's to take a closer look; noting its heavy weight, as Rachel walks out of the kitchen to see what Finn is doing. "That one's for sound editing for the revival of _Hairspray_," she explains.

"Oh, cool," Finn replies with an impressed frown.

"It was a really great show," she says as he turns to face her; Tony still in hand. "You should have seen the kid they got to play Link Larkin. He was the spitting image of Mr. Schue."

"Really?" Finn questions with a laugh.

"Yeah, it was creepy," Rachel says with a wide smile. It's obvious that Rachel wants Finn to put the trophy down, and he finally does so, appeasing her.

He takes another second to look at Rachel's Wall of Fame before following her back into the kitchen. He immediately notices how great it smells. "So, is Chris home?" Finn asks, curious if he was going to see his son. Curious to know if he was going to have alone time with Rachel. Wanting both.

"No, he's out on a date with his cliché of a blonde girlfriend," she quips sarcastically.

"Huh?" he questions like the doufus he once was.

A sweet smile spreads on Rachel's face as she explains that, "Chris is on a date with Alison Puckerman." Sugar in the words from her mouth.

"He's dating Alison Puckerman? _Of course_ he's dating Alison Puckerman!" Finn exclaims with sarcasm.

"_Of course_!" Rachel repeats in agreement.

"At least this explains why she was completely freaked out when she met me a few days ago when I first arrived in Lima."A giggle escapes from Rachel's lips as she goes back to cooking.

"So, what are we making?"Finn asks he leans over Rachel, peering from behind her shoulder at the contents on the stove.

"Whole wheat pasta with Portobello mushrooms, tomatoes, and olive oil."

"Add chicken to that and you have a dish," chirps Finn sarcastically.

"Hey!" Rachel faces him with a frown on her face.

"I'm just kidding," he teases as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Rachel looks up at Finn adoringly and it takes both of them a moment to realize they were in an emotional embrace. Finn moves a few strands of hair out of her face and leans his head down to hers. Part of her feels this might be a bad idea, but the much larger part of her who has wanted this for **so** **long** takes control of her conscious and braces herself. Finn gently kisses her and she gently kisses him back. When they break apart – and their eyes reopen – excitement fills the space between. Rachel turns in Finn's arms and turns off the stove. Knowing it might be a while till she can direct her attention back to cooking

* * *

Finn scooped Rachel up and kissed her with all his might. "I love you," he proclaimed and she wrapped her legs around his waist and caught her breath.

"I love you, too," she says panting.

Rachel ran her fingers though Finn's hair as they continued to kiss. He carried her towards the entranceway of the kitchen and leaned her against the side. He kissed her neck as she tugged on his shirt. He took the queue and let go of her waist for a moment, so she could remove the garment. Once removed, he went back to kissing her and hosted her back up against her body. They both knew they wanted it. They both have wanted it for so long.

Finn carried Rachel though her maze of a house effortlessly. The adrenaline running through them made them feel like they were sixteen all over again. Their mouths broke apart, panting for air, as Finn carried them up the stairs; Rachel kissing his neck and right shoulder.

Once in Rachel's master suite, Finn laid her down on her bed, as he climbed on the mattress as well and kneeling in front of her. Rachel leaned up to grab his neck and pulls him down closer to him. "I love you," she tells him and she kisses him gently.

He breaks the kiss apart and moves his body slightly away from her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Finn we're not sixteen anymore, you don't need to ask me that when were in this position. It's kind of obvious."

"No, I mean… after all this time… are you sure you want to do this?" Finn catches his breath as he looks at her with need, lust, and concern.

"Yes. God, yes," Rachel replies panting, grabbing his face and pulling him towards her. Their clothes are discarded quickly and Finn and Rachel make love. They make love for the first time in sixteen years; as the winter sun quickly falls.

When their finished, Rachel lies down against Finn's body and he holds her close. She falls asleep a few moments later and he caresses her back, tangling his fingers with the ends of her hair. Still long and brown like he remembers. It's almost strange how familiar things feel. But then, their mutual maturity has aged them, and with that maturity, differences have also formed. Finn closes his eyes and thinks back to the first time they laid like this, in each other's company – each other's arms. Not the night they first made love, but just the first time she needed him to hold her like this. Close and secure.

_

* * *

_

They had just lost Regional's. They didn't even place. Glee was over and the numbing pain that came with that reality washed over the team as they boarded the bus back to McKinley. Finn sat next to Rachel in a seat towards the middle. The rest of the group was dispersed randomly, except Puck who went back to the Hospital to be with Quinn; taking their puny Third Place trophy with him.

_Finn and Rachel sat in silence, not wanting to think about the reality of what has happening. It was taking everything in Rachel's body to fight back the tears during their trek back to school. She was starting to shake, clutching her sweater around her body, the full shirt of her performance dress sifting around in the seat. The kids didn't even change out of their costumes before they left, they just wanted to get out of that building as soon as possible, notifying their families, friends, and others that they would meet them at home. _

_The eternity that passed on the highway finally ended when the big, yellow vehicle pulled into the school parking lot. The kids dragged their feet off the bus and carried themselves to their cars to go home. Finn was getting a ride from Kurt, as their parents were taking them to dinner at Breadstix, despite the loss, but Finn could tell that he shouldn't leave Rachel. That for some reason she needed him and he liked the feeling of being needed._

"_I will meet up with you later," Finn tells Kurt as he walks up to Rachel who is talking on the phone. Kurt nods, understanding that there was a delicate situation afoot._

_Rachel is on the phone, her back towards Finn as he overhears her, "No, don't cancel your reservation… I will be fine; I just need to be alone for a little while… No, DON'T come home," she says turning around to face Finn. She turns back away from him and continues her conversation. "Yeah, you can bring me something home… Don't rush, enjoy the evening. I will be fine," she repeats, finishing her conversation. "See you later… Love you, too. Bye." And with that, she hangs up and looks back towards Finn. Noticing that all the other club members, including Mr. Schuester, had left. _

"_Hi," he says walking towards her.  
"Hi," she repeats as she walks over to him. _

"_You want to walk home," he asks her quietly and she nods in response._

_They walk to her house in silence. Rachel still fighting back the tears filling up her eyes. He can tell she's trying not to cry and he tries to tell her that she can, that it's okay to let it out, but the quiet is too calming to threaten with words._

_Once at her home, she opens the door and gestures for Finn to enter. She closes the door behind herself and kicks her show shoes off her feet. She peels off her sweater and crumples it in a ball in her fist. Finn follows her lead, toeing off his shoes as well as she walks into the kitchen. Finn follows her about halfway as she emerges with two bottles of water. Neither has said a word since the parking lot and Finn just continues to follow her as she walks up to her bedroom, the bright Spring sun reflecting off her yellow walls._

_Rachel sinks on to the edge of the bed, tossing the sealed bottles beside her, as she looks up at Finn, closing her door. She lets go and allows the tears to finally start flowing liberally. Finn feels horribly. He was so certain that they were going to __**at least**__ place that seeing the defeated look on Rachel's face is killing him inside. Eating him up._

_He sits down beside her and tries his best to console. "Look, it's going to be okay." He says gently rubbing her back. She's looking out towards the window, "I don't know what's going to happen next, but I promise that I will try to make everything okay again."_

_Finn's sweet sentiment pulls at Rachel's heart. If only he knew the whole story. "Glee being over is not the reason I'm crying. Well, not the whole reason," she says and then finally turning towards him. She hitches in a long breath as he looks at her with a puppy dog expression, wanting to know more. _

"_What's going on, Rach?" Finn asks with stern concern._

"_While everyone was at the hospital with Quinn," she pauses, catching her breath, "And Vocal Adrenaline was performing…" she drifts off, needing a second to try to compose herself. She fails at doing so. "I went to go speak to Shelby," Finn gives her a pained expression, knowing the rest of this story is going to be hard for him to hear; his mouth opened a little wide. "I asked her to teach at McKinley. To work with Mr. Schuester and make New Directions the best Glee Club in the country. I practically begged her," Rachel admits thorough her sobs. "I just... feel… so played, you know?" she says looking down at her hand resting in her lap, Finn's hands are rubbing up and down her arms as she looks at him, wondering if he understood. He nods in agreement and she continues. "I mean the whole thing with Jesse and him going back to Vocal Adrenaline right after I met her. I wanted to know her so much… and she just wants nothing to do with me. And… and…"_

_Finn doesn't let her finish; he just pulls her into his chest – wrapping his arms around her small frame. He rubs her back and she cries into his body, the tears flowing uncontrollably. After a moment, he moves them so their heads are against the pillows. She whimpers into him had he just holds her, caressing her back and the ends of her hair. Her full, frilly skirt fanning out over their legs._

_Once her tears have died down, and her breathing in under control, Finn quietly says, "I meant when I said earlier. Before we when on. That I love you. I meant that." He looks down at her and hopes with all his heart that she will respond._

"_I know," Rachel replies with the same soft tone of voice, her face still in his chest. "I knew when you smiled at me when you walked back to your door. It was smile filled with love and it warmed my heart." Finn's heart was racing and she continued talking. "The feelings mutual, you know?" She finally looks up at him and he looks down at her. She can feel his heart pounding against her. "I love you, to," She says._

_She leans up towards him and he tilts her head towards his with his left hand; his right still caressing her back. They close the space between them and kiss. Finn caresses her tear-stained cheek and gently kisses her face. "I love you," he says, longingly looking into her eyes._

"_I love you," Rachel repeats as she moves her body closer to his; snuggling up._

_Finn reaches up high and grabs the orange throw strewn on the bar above them and drapes it over their bodies; falling asleep in each other's arms. The emotional weight of the day exhausting them. A lovely afternoon nap they both needed; which ended too soon when her dads came home. _

* * *

Finn must have fallen into a cat nap as he thought about that evening he spent with Rachel, because as he opens his eyes, he's groggy. It takes him a second to realize where his is when he looks up at the ceiling. As his eyes pan around the room, he smiles about what happened not too long ago. And lasted longer than it ever had in the past. Finn feels the weight of Rachel resting on top of him and – for the first time in weeks – he feels good. Happy. And is so thankful for feeling so.

With the light of the early evening moon filling the room from the large windows, Finn quietly starts to sing, what in his mind, is the most fitting song for this moment.

_I can hear the soft breathing _

_Of the girl that I love,_

_As she lies here besides me_

_Asleep with the night,_

_And her hair, in a fine mist_

_Floats on my pillow,_

_Reflecting the glow_

_Of the winter moonlight._

_She is soft, she is warm,_

_But my heart remains heavy,_

_And I watch as her breasts_

_Gently rise, gently fall,_

_For I know with the first light of dawn_

_I'll be leaving,_

_And tonight will be_

_All I have left to recall_

Finn pauses before starting the next verse and just as his lungs fill with air so he can continue, he hears: "Why are you singing a song about man going off to prison for petty theft while in bed with me?" Rachel deadpans, her eyes still shut, her body still limp.

He can't help but let out his half-smile. "Because he the lyrics fit the moment," Finn replies cheekily.

"The first half," she replies mildly annoyed that he had a point, but she's not done with her analysis of the Simon and Garfunkel classic. "And who said you're going anywhere. You're staying here mister," she says like Stephanie on _Full House_, snuggling up close to him; tightening her grip.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Both smile, but don't remark on Finn's comment; they just let the words soak in. Finn closes his eyes again and embraces the moment of silence. Soon, he opens them back up and says, "What if I were to stay in Lima?" the rhetorical question floating in the air.

Both look at each other as she raises her head towards him. "Huh?" she inquires.

"I transferred back to Ohio. I'm staying in Lima."

Rachel pops her body up into the full upright position as she finally looks Finn in the eyes, concern written all over her face. "Oh, Finn. Please don't stay here because of me. Because of Chris. Your life is in Ireland and I won't take that away from you. I refuse to take that away from you." Rachel makes her opinion clear on the matter.

"You're not," Finn replies. "I'm not staying here because of you. I'm staying because my family needs me. My mom needs me. It was selfish of me to stay in Ireland all that time; as if it were nothing. I feel like if I was just here more often, I would have seen this happening to my mom before it had gotten so bad—" Rachel cuts Finn off.

"Oh, Finn, you couldn't have predicted that—" Finn cuts Rachel off.

"I know that, but I still need to be here now. With them. It's my turn to use my adulthood for good and be a man. Be the man my family needs right now. And for several years down the road." Rachel nods in understanding as Finn asks with a mischievous, dimpled grin, "Are you glad I'm staying in Lima?"

A wide smile grows on her face as well and both look like teenagers again. Both feel like teenagers again. "Yes," she agrees. They chuckle at the shit-eating grins shared on their faces as enjoy the revelation moment. "I have something for you," Rachel says as she quickly gets out of bed; grabbing the wrapped box on her fainting couch. "Happy Birthday," she says and she gets back in bed and hands him the gift.

Finn's glowing just because of the fact that she remembered. "Thank-you," he says as he starts to undo the wrapping.

"Sorry its a few days late," Rachel interjects. "I just never got the opportunity to give this to you without it being kind of inappropriate and—" Finn gasps as she continues speaking, "I knew I had these things and felt they honestly belonged to you."

Inside the box are two items. Finn's letterman jacket which Rachel found in the chest beside her bed in her childhood bedroom, when her dad's asked her to do a clean out of items she might want. She thought he should have it back. On top of the red felt, and the first thing Finn saw when opening up the box was a copy of the sheet music to 'Don't Stop Believing' singed by the original members of Journey; including Steve Perry. In a protective sleeve to keep them from getting ruined.

Finn holds up the papers in amazement as Rachel explains. "I got that a few years ago at a music memorable auction I heard about in New York."

"Rachel I can't—"

Before he can finish, she says that, "I've always known that that should belong to you."

"Rachel, I really can't accept this. I mean, the letterman jacket I'll take back, but this" he says gesturing with the papers in his hand, "Is too much." Finn looks over to Rachel to take them back.

"They're yours. It's done." Rachel proclaims, getting the last word.

Finn similes and he sight-reads the music with a glow on his face. The same glow is on Rachel's face as well. She scoots up close to him and kisses him on the cheek. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and holds her close.

"We never got to eat dinner," she says softly; snuggling up close to Finn.

"Well, maybe we could eat in a little while," he replies with a devilish grin, placing the gifts on the carpeted floor, turning his body so he's leaning on top of her, running his hand down the side of her body. They kiss and slowly sink back under the covers.

* * *

Christopher Berry is catching his breath as he looks over at Alison Puckerman and her swollen lips. On this lovely Saturday evening, her little brother Tommy was at a Cub Scouts sleepover and her parents were out for a romantic evening and wouldn't be home until late. Chris and Ail followed her parents lead and took advantage of being two teenagers, in love, with a whole big house to themselves – making their own romantic evening. Slowly their breathing returned back to a standard as they gaze at each other; basking in their glow. Neither was ready to have sex yet, but they were making their way around the bases at a comfortable pace. Chris always liked baseball.

Both let out a giggle as they look at look at one another. Thinking the same thing without saying a word. Shit-eating grins plastered on both their faces, Chris leans towards Alison and gently pecks her on the lips.

Their foreheads press together and Alison says, "I love you," to Chris.

"I love you, too," he murmurs back. He scoots closer to her and drapes his arm around her waist. The sides of their bodies sinking into the mattress as they face one another. Both embrace the quiet of the moment, afraid to threaten the perfection with words. With both their eyelids closed, in a semi-conscious state, their breathing steady, Chris asks Alison, "Are you hungry?" without opening his eyes.

"I could eat," she replies, her eyelids still shut as well.

A smile creeps onto on to both their faces as the slowly come to life and rise from the bed; ordering a pizza and turning on a cheesy movie on cable.

* * *

Christopher Berry quietly entered his house ten minutes past curfew to a foreign sight. He saw his mother snuggled up against his father as they slept on the couch; obviously dozing off during a movie. Finn's sock-clad feet propped up on the coffee table, next to two plates with remnants of some-sort of pasta dinner. Rachel was wearing a bulky sweatshirt as her head laid against Finn's wrinkled t-shirt. An afghan draped over their bodies.

Chris was so unsure what to do. It wasn't like his parents were naked or anything gross like that. They were just asleep. _In each other's arms._ This should not be a strange sight for a sixteen-year-old. But, it was. Mainly because the whole idea of having a mother and a father was strange to him. Should he wake them and ask them to go to bed? Would that imply that Finn should spend the night at his and Rachel house? Did Chris want Finn to spend the night at his house? Should he turn off the TV that was rolling credits across the screen?

The only thing he was certain of was the Chris should put the dishes in the sink, so he did so. After spending a good ten minutes internally debating what to do, he looked at the past Midnight hour and realized his mom and Finn (should he considered Finn 'dad'?) had probably been asleep for a while. They still had their dinner plates out – and Rachel Berry would never let plates just stay out and not be cleaned – so Chris ultimately let them sleep. It was too late to agonize over this and all the questions that will arise from this can be resolved in the morning.

* * *

Finn wakes to the bright sun in his eyes shining through from the window of the back door of the Berry house. Facing East, the sun was rising right in front of his face. It was early and he knew it. He was still getting used to the new time change and it had a tendency to annoy the others around him, like a certain step-brother with a luxurious lifestyle.

He was stiff and uncomfortable and he realizes he spent the whole night sitting upright, his back at a 90-degree angle, legs propped up on the coffee table. Probably not the best idea. He turns to his left to see Rachel curled up in a ball on the couch, her upper body resting against his; the warm, crocheted blanket resting over their bodies. Finn tires to move out from under her. Trying to not to make this moment too awkward, but Rachel tightens her grip on his waist.

"Its morning, Rachel," he says, knowing he should leave before things become too uncomfortable for the two Barry's in this house.

"I know," she replies barely above a whisper, her eyes still closed.

"I should get going. I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding," she corrects him, her heavy eyelids finally opening. "Would you like to stay for breakfast?" she questions, looking up him doe-eyed.

Finn can't resist her when she has that look on her face, and to be honest, he didn't want to leave anyway. And the prospect of food is always a good thing. "Fine, I'll have some breakfast," he succumbs, his perfect dimpled half-grin on his face; causing Rachel to melt into a puddle. After a few moments of waking up (and trying to assess the situation afoot) Finn and Rachel finally stand and walk to the kitchen.

Rachel puts on some music as she's cooking – the radio being a wonderful soundtrack to their morning. Cooking vegan waffles covered in fresh fruit, the sugary-sweet smell permeated though the house as the warm morning sun shined brightly though the many windows, filling up the maze of rooms in a warm yellow glow. The song changed and Finn and Rachel started to sing along; both sure that they preformed this once in glee club, but not sure when. Finn took Rachel in his arms as they started to dance; Finn leading her. After several years, he could finally be the strong male lead Rachel needed; holding her steady as they moved about in a delicate fashion.

Christopher woke to the smell of his mother's famous waffles and immediately perked up. Rising from his bed, he walked down the stairs in his warm flannel pajamas to the sight of his mother in the kitchen. His mother in the kitchen… dancing. His mother in the kitchen, dancing… with his father. None of this was making sense. Walking off the bottom step, and though the living room, Chris sees the wide smile on his mother's face; the twinkle in her eyes and the glow on her cheeks. _She was happy_. Like really, really happy. Chris had never seen his mother look such a way, even when she was on stage winning all the fancy awards and accolades. It wasn't even romantic or sexy the way they were dancing. They were just having fun. Enjoying each other's company; which in some ways might be worse. Chris could tell that for them it was as though no time had passed, they were just picking up where they left off. And part of him wished they _were_ awkward around one another, so he could feel awkward too. The fact that Chris was alone in his uncomfortable state made him, somehow, feel worse. Like he wasn't supposed to feel this way; although he did.

"Good morning," Chris says, purposely getting his parents attention.

Finn and Rachel quickly break apart and sheepishly look at the tile floor - like teenagers. This causes Chris to smirk. "Morning, Honey," Rachel says giving her son a peck on the cheek.

"_MOM..._" Chris whines as he takes a step back from his mother. Like all kids, he hates when his mom does that.

With a shy smile Finn says, "Good Morning," to Chris and receives a nod in return.

"Would you like some breakfast," Rachel asks the young man.

"Why do you think I got out of bed?"

A few moments later, all three are eating breakfast in an awkward silence. No one knows if they should speak. If they want to speak. "How was your date with Alison last night," Rachel asks, making the small talk of a concerned parent.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman were out, so me and Alison just stayed in," Chris replies, purposely being vague, but giving enough information that she won't question.

Finn and Rachel share a knowing glance after Chris explains his evening. A smile spreads across Finn's face and he lets out a laugh. It bothers Chris.

"What?" Christopher asks annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just funny to hear Puck and Quinn referred to as 'Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman'," Finn explains.

"They've been married for sixteen years," Chris rebuttals.

"Yeah, and that was a long-shot bet," Finn replies and Rachel nods in agreement.

"Why?" Chris asks curiously.

"Well... Quinn and Puck, they had a... tremulous relationship. Mainly due to the fact that Puck was often cheating on her with a certain slutty bi-curious Cheerio," Rachel interjects.

"And, on top of that, Puck had a new girlfriend every week. Just ask your mom," Finn adds.

A look of pure disgust appears on Christopher's face as Rachel blushes and Finn starts to laugh at his own joke. The laughter spreads to Rachel and Chris just watches utterly confused; like most children would be. Sometime after that, they all realize that they were acting like a family without even knowing it. None of them comment on it though. Finn left a little while later, saying he needed to shower.

* * *

Later that evening, when Chris was finishing up some homework, Rachel knocked on his bedroom door. Entering after his permission, she comes up to his desk. Notifying him that it was important.

"Christopher, I am asking you this because you live here, and because you are the most important person in my life, and I would never, ever want to deliberately make you feel uncomfortable in your own home." Chris shifts his eyes from side to side; Rachel knows that lying to Chris about Finn probably broke several of the rules just listed. She continues anyway. "I know that I still have to earn back a lot of your trust after keeping your father from you for so long. But, I am still going to ask you this, and if you say 'no' or that you are not comfortable with this – I completely understand and we'll forget I ever asked." Rachel spoke quickly and with heart. It reminded herself of her teenage life.

"Okay…" says Chris, unsure how to respond.

"How would you feel Finn moving into the spare bedroom? He's moving back to Lima to help take care of his family and he needs a place to stay. I don't think he wants to move back in with his parents at 40-years-old, so I thought he might want to stay here. Just for a little while. If you comfortable with that idea, that is."

"Why would he stay in the guest room? He should just move into your room." Chris didn't mean for that to come out sarcastic – he meant it sincerely – but it came out that way anyway.

"Chris, mommies and daddies don't always sleep in the same rooms," explains Rachel, assuming that Chris needed a discussion on parental entanglements, like a mother would give to a child of divorce.

"Mom..." Chris says knowingly, bracing himself for the words about to come out of his mouth, "If you love him, you should be with him. Do you love him?"

"Yes," she replies quietly.

"Then you should be with him. And you shouldn't have to ask me if it's okay that you want to have someone you love live with you, because you're the adult and you make the decisions. I see the way you are with him, even despite Mrs. Hummel being sick; I've never seen you like this. You're smile is wider; you have this glow in your eye. You're happier than I've ever seen you and I could never take that away from you."

Rachel had tears in her eyes. God, she was so sick of crying, but she was so touched by what her son had said. "You were wrong about one thing," Rachel informs him, though the tears, smiling slightly, "When it comes to this family, you and me, and who we allow into our group, I will never be the only one making the decisions."

"That's not what you said when you insisted we move here," Chris notes indignantly.

"That was different, that was about moving to a new location. Inviting Finn into our lives is about reshaping our structure. _That_ is something I would never do without consulting with you first," she corrects him.

"Okay. Well thank-you for asking. And Finn is welcome to live here anytime, as long as he makes you happy," he says protectively.

Rachel could not have been more grateful for Christopher's words of reassurance. Two days later Chris and Rachel had Finn over for dinner where they invited him to live in their home with them. Opening their family to him. Finn humbly accepted the offer and was given the gift of waking every day with Rachel Berry in his arms. Things between Chris and Finn were still extremely awkward. Neither knew how to be around one another. Finn hoped that Chris knew that he loved the young man, but both were too uncomfortable around each other to be sure. Chris had no idea what to call Finn. 'Finn' felt too formal, 'dad' felt too personal, so Chris was just sentenced to pro-nouns. Finn felt the exact same way.

* * *

In March, when Rachel was on Spring Break from Ohio State, she accompanied Finn to Ireland to finish moving all his stuff and getting his flat settled before he permanently moved. Rachel regretted not visiting him all these years as soon as she stepped off the plain; admiring the beauty of this wonderful land. The pictures Finn would often send her, although magnificent, didn't do the place justice. The amazing views took Rachel's mind off the fact the Chris was a sixteen-year-old boy, with a girlfriend, and huge house to himself. 'While the mom's away, the children would play,' she would hear repeating in head constantly, but that mind set disappeared being in this romantic island with Finn.

As April started to take full swing, and Finn had grown accustomed to his life back in Lima, and as his mother showed signs of getting better, he was starting to relax. Enjoying the prospect of spending time with his family. Every member. The days were getting longer so Finn removed the unused basketball hoop from above the Hummel garage and screwed it in atop of Rachel's garage door.

Walking past on his way home from Glee rehearsal (Regional's was in two weeks), Chris sees Finn climbing down the ladder, moving it off to the side, and starting to dribble the orange ball. Chris can see that Finn is rusty and Finn knows he's rusty too. Just before he reaches out to the doorknob, Chris asks Finn, "Can I play?" like a ten-year-old who was picked last in gym class.

"Sure," Finn replies as he checks Chris the ball.

After about fifteen minutes, they are in a full-fledged game. Neither holding back in the grudge match. They are enjoying themselves and goofing around. Rachel comes out from inside the house, an apron securely around her waist, as she informs the men that, "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes!" calling out to them.

"Okay," both reply in unison; not realizing they did so. Like father and son.

The Norman Rockwell painting they created had an interesting past, but somehow it formed the Nuclear family unit before their eyes. It was astonishing to all of three of them, but none admitted it. When Finn and Rachel sang 'Faithfully' all those years ago, they never _actually_ thought that there would be this prefect, never-ending love affair between them, but somehow it happened. And although a new chapter –a new story – has only just begun… this ending could not have been more perfect if they wanted it to. Christopher, Rachel, and Finn were forming a family and their friends, families, and others were there too. Supporting them every step of the way.

* * *

**A/N: ** Hi, again. So… did you like it? Hate it? Want to throw eggs at me in the middle of a parking lot? Please review and let me know what you thought. Good or bad. I was thinking about writing another story, but I want to know how this one is received before I start. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
